The Visit Home
by FourthDixieChick
Summary: [AU] John Crichton returns to Earth, and brings his 7-year old daughter with him. Story is complete now, and the first two chapters are fully loaded (sorry aboout the mistake before!)
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Visit Home.  
  
Summary: Wayward astronaut John Crichton returns home after almost a decade away from Earth, and brings his daughter.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert your favorite disclaimer here.  
  
NOTE: The majority of this was originally written in the fall and winter of 2001, while waiting for the season finale, so it isn't 'cannon.' Zhaan is still alive, for one thing, and only the last few chapters mention events after "A Clockwork Nebari." Also, I originally posted this on the Sci Fi channel's b-board (under the handle death2primechick).  
  
  
  
" The Visit Home"  
  
Year: 2013. The Farscape module exits a wormhole and heads towards Earth.  
  
"Daddy, are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost, princess, it's just up ahead - see that? That's the Moon. It won't be long now."  
  
"How much longer, Daddy? I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Honey, I told you to go before we left Moya."  
  
"But I didn't have to go then!" his pretty young daughter whined.  
  
"You should have gone anyway, pumpkin!" Crichton laughed. He remembered similar conversations on long car trips, when one of his sisters, Leslie or Jessica, and their father would have the same conversation. "I'm turning into my father!" John Crichton said with a laugh. 'Well, there are worse fates,' he thought to himself. "Just try to hold it." John  
  
Crichton was happy to be having such a mundane conversation with his daughter. After not just one but two wars, John would take 'mundane' over 'fate of the galaxy' any day of the weeken.  
  
"Daddy, I'm scared. What if humans don't like half-breeds any more than the Peacekeepers, or Scarrens? Will they lock us up? I don't want to go to prison again."  
  
"Oh, Katie," John said tenderly. "No one is going to hurt you. I won't let them. Don't worry, I have a plan. Everything's going to be OK. Trust me."  
  
"I do, Daddy. But after what Rygel said about the false Earth, I don't know who we can trust," Katie said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, that makes two of us, sweetie."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The International Space Station  
  
"The anomaly has disappeared, but I'm getting some weird signals from the same vicinity as the anomaly. It's very faint, but half of it sounds English, the other half like white noise. It is a radio signal, and the origin appears to be coming closer," Sergei Ivanov, the Russian communications specialist told the rest of the crew.  
  
Toshi Nakahara, mission specialist, spoke next "Dudes! I've analyzed some of the readings from the anomaly – the last time anything like this was recorded was almost ten years ago, when Crichton screwed the pooch on the Farscape experiment! Cool, isn't it?" Toshi was happy to have something to work on again. Things had been pretty slow on the  
  
Space Station.  
  
The crew of the Space Station stopped talking and looked at Toshi. 'Oh, no, foot-in-mouth again,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Listen, kid, you were probably too busy cutting high school to go surfing at the time, but that's not what happened. Meteorology dropped the ball, and by the time they announced the solar radiation wave, it was too late to abort the mission," Sarah Comiski spoke harshly to the youngest IASA astronaut on board the ISS, but she was hurt by his words; she could only imagine DK's reaction to them. Sarah was just a new recruit herself, working in Mission Control at the time of the Farscape incident, but she would never allow anyone to say "pilot error" in her presence.  
  
"Take it easy, Sarah. Toshi is too young to know what really happened, he only knows the official version." DK spoke softly.  
  
"Captain!" Toshi turned around quickly. "I'm sorry if I said anything stupid; I forgot you were involved in that mission."  
  
'At least he has the decency to be embarrassed about it,' Sarah thought.  
  
"Forget it, Toshi. Let's get some more data on that anomaly, if we can, and start analyzing it. Maybe it can help us figure out what happened to John and Farscape all those years ago." 'Which is why I'm here,' DK thought to himself. No matter what the official mission was, DK was always working on solving the Farscape mystery. He volunteered for so many missions on the ISS that he actually held the Guinness World Record for "Most Time Spent in Space." He had passed up promotions and job offers from universities and aerospace companies in order to keep working on the Farscape mystery.  
  
Sergei had been too busy amplifying the radio signal to pay attention to the general conversation, until he heard 'Farscape' again. "Don't bother!" Sergei said excitedly. "You can ask Commander Crichton yourself! The Farscape has returned!" Seeing the look of disbelief on all faces, Sergei put the transmission on the speakers. "Farscape, this is the  
  
International Space Station. Please repeat your last transmission - no one believes me!" Sergei said.  
  
"This is Commander John Crichton of the Farscape project to International Space Station. This is John Crichton to Space Station, come in Space Station."  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Sergei asked.  
  
"Someone contact Mission Control, have them find Jack Crichton ASAP!" DK said rapidly, as he grabbed the radio from Sergei. "John! John, is that really you?"  
  
"DK! It's good to hear your voice after all these years! Pardon the expression, but what on Earth are you doing on the Space Station? I thought you were strictly a 'Mission Control' kind of guy!"  
  
--Gibberish.  
  
"Yeah, that's my friend DK on the Space Station. Everything's gonna be OK, really. Trust me." John said, the smile on his face was practically audible.  
  
--More gibberish.  
  
"Primitive?" John said with mock indignation. "Why, I'll have you know that the International Space Station represents the height of human progress and technology!" he finished before giving in to hearty laughter.  
  
"Who is he talking to? I thought the Farscape was only big enough for one person," Uta Langwier, a mission specialist from Germany asked.  
  
"Well, two people could squeeze into it," DK said.  
  
"Hold on! Are you telling me that one astronaut went up in that module, and now there are two people in it?" Toshi interjected. "That's impossible!"  
  
"Who said the other occupant was a person?" asked Sven Johannsen, another crewmember.  
  
"John, two questions: What the hell happened to you, where have you been, and who are you talking to?" DK said hurriedly.  
  
"Actually, that's three questions," John said, "I went through a wormhole, I've been on the other side of the Universe, and the lovely young lady I'm talking to is my daughter, Katie. I'll fill in some details, if you let us on board. But first, I need to ask you a few questions. Is IASA still an international, non-military entity?"  
  
"Wormhole? Wormhole? How did-the radiation wave!" DK exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "Did you just say 'daughter'?"  
  
"Yup! And she's the prettiest half-Sebacean, half-human you'll ever meet" said John. He added, "So, what do you say, DK? Is IASA still non-political, non-military?"  
  
"Of course!" DK answered. "I mean, we still have military guards at all the ground facilities, but not on the station – why are you asking?"  
  
"Oh, no reason, except that we've found very few races that are willing to accept children of, well, 'mixed marriages.' I just want to make sure my daughter won't be 'detained for questioning,' or worse, if we come aboard."  
  
"Look, John, you and Katie can come aboard and you'll both be safe. I'm the captain of the Station, and you have my word on it. We're just a bunch of science geeks on the Space Station -- Oh, God - did you say 'races'? How many are there? --Do you see the docking bay? The Farscape module will fit-- no problem. Give us 15 minutes to prepare - do you have enough fuel? If not, we have a refueling port on the other side."  
  
John laughed. "DK, I ran out of your kind of fuel over eight years ago. But I've got enough to keep going. You will flip when you see some of the modifications to Farscape." 


	2. Chapter 2

20 Minutes Later. The Docking Bay of the ISS.  
  
The Space Station crew stood in a semi-circle, overcome with curiosity. DK was trying to check out as many of the Fascape modifications as possible, when the cockpit opened up. DK was even more curious about John's daughter. 'Would she look human? Just what are Sebaceans and what do they look like, anyway?' DK thought to himself as John  
  
climbed out of the cockpit.  
  
DK was initially surprised that John was not wearing his IASA issue flight suit, until he realized that it wouldn't have lasted almost ten years. Instead, his childhood friend was dressed like a biker: black leather boots, black leather pants, black leather jacket, and a black helmet. John took off his helmet, revealing his gaunt face, now with a more lines and wrinkles, but more startling was the strange tattoo on his right cheek. In addition, John's hair had a hint of gray at the temples. John smiled, but didn't approach the crew.  
  
DK and the others were apprehensive as well. Each waved or made other welcoming gestures, but remained where they stood. John then turned back to the Farscape and lifted his young daughter out of the module. Her clothing was akin to John's, and she wore a striking necklace, although it was obviously too big for a child – 'perhaps it was her mother's,' DK thought. She definitely looked human. When she removed her helmet, DK saw two light brown braids fall to her back. DK also noticed a similar tattoo on Katie's right cheek. Katie stayed near her father, and looked at the others with a mixture of fear and curiosity. John took her hand, and together they walked towards the ISS crew.  
  
"John! It's really you - I can't believe it!" DK said as he ran towards the new arrivals. DK ran to John and gave him a bear hug. He continued: "You have to tell me everything! Where did you end up? What have you been doing? Tell me about Katie's mother! Is that tattoo some kind of family marking?"  
  
DK would have continued his torrent of questions but for Katie's sharp laughter and comment. If DK and the others had translator microbes, they would have heard Katie say "'Family markings'? Daddy, what the yotz is he talking about? Hasn't he seen Scarren prison inventory notation before, or does he just have dren for brains?"  
  
Instead, the ISS crew heard an odd combination of sounds and clicks. They were amazed that John understood this language at all. John put his hand on Katie's shoulder and said "Katie, watch your language. No, he hasn't, and no, he doesn't." John, turned back to DK, smiled proudly and said "DK, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kathryn Katralla Crichton. She's seven cycles - years -old. Katie, this is my good friend, DK."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katie," DK said. He extended his hand to Katie, then hesitated. Katie reached up and shook his hand. "Very nice to meet you, DK," she said shyly in English.  
  
"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you, Katie. I'm just so happy to see your Dad again, that I didn't realize what I was saying," DK said apologetically.  
  
"I understand," the waif-like girl said quietly. She remembered how she felt when she first saw her father in the Scarren death camp. She had been there almost two monens; it had taken her father that long to track her whereabouts after she had been captured by the Scarren agents. She was so happy to see General, Lord Crichton (she didn't know yet that he was her real father) that she couldn't stop asking questions - until the overseer threw her father across the holding cell. He still has a scar on his cheek to show for it.  
  
"If it's alright with you, we'd like to freshen up, you know, use the restroom."  
  
DK, still in shock over seeing his friend after so many years, said "Of course. I'll show you to the facilities. We'll make the rest of the introductions afterwards."  
  
~ * ~  
  
A few minutes later, in the lounge.  
  
The Crichton family walked into the lounge, a sparsely decorated utilitarian room with hard chairs and tables. DK acted as host, and introduced the crew: "John, allow me to present Uta Langwier, from Germany; Toshi Nakahara, from California; Sven Johannsen, from Sweden, and last but not least, Sarah Comiski, from Chicago." John and Katie shook each of their hands in turn. "So, this is truly an international crew - that's great.  
  
Dad must be so proud of IASA and the ISS." DK thought John sounded wistful when he talked of his father. They continued to make small talk until curiosity overcame Toshi. "So, Commander Crichton, please tell us about your adventures on the other side of the universe!" the young astronaut said brightly.  
  
"Later. I'd like to talk to my father first - is there any way to talk to him from here?"  
  
"We already contacted Mission Control and told them about you, so IASA has recalled Jack to the Space Center in Florida. He should be there in an hour, give or take, and you can talk to him then."  
  
"You already talked to Mission Control," John repeated slowly, almost with dread in his voice, "When? --When we were freshening up." DK couldn't help but feel that he had let John down somehow when he heard his tone of voice.  
  
Katie's sad eyes grew wide with fear. John put an arm around his daughter and pulled her closer.  
  
"Of course - it's standard operating procedure - you know that," DK answered, sounding defensive.  
  
"Did you tell them about Katie?" John asked slowly, trying not to show his anxiety.  
  
"Well, yeah, John. Why wouldn't I?" replied DK.  
  
John was getting impatient. "What did Mission Control have to say?"  
  
"They thought it was a gag at first. You see this is down time for us. We've lost some funding, that's why we're down to a skeleton crew. Truth is, we're only here because IASA can't afford to send a shuttle to either bring us home, or bring up another project for us to work on. We've kind of being playing practical jokes to kill the time, and, oh, hell" DK stopped. How could he tell his friend that IASA lost credibility, and subsequently funding, ever since the Farscape incident? If it weren't for long-term contracts that were signed before the incident, IASA would have almost no contracts.  
  
"They told us to determine if it really was you, and see if you posed any threat, whatever that means," DK finished.  
  
Katie looked up to her father and spoke in Sebacean, "Daddy? Are they going to arrest us? I don't want to go to prison again." There were tears in her eyes, and the space station crew didn't need a translation to understand the fear in her voice.  
  
John picked Katie up and spoke soothingly. "We're not going to another prison. No one is going to hurt you ever again, not if I have anything to say about it." John turned to DK, and spoke forcefully, "I need to speak to the Secretary General of the United Nations immediately."  
  
DK recognized an order when he heard it, and wondered how John had come to give them so easily. "I don't know if I can," he said.  
  
"Arrange it." John said, curtly.  
  
DK tried to explain. "John, we only have direct communication with IASA mission control - all communications must be sent through either Houston or Cocoa Beach. It's not as simple as picking up a phone! And even if it were, I don't think the UN Secretary-General's phone number is listed in the phone book. Did you say you weren't going to another prison? When were you in prison?"  
  
John ignored the questions. "Contact Mission Control, and have them arrange the phone call. It's important. I need to request political asylum for Katie and myself. I have reason to believe that our civil and human rights will be violated if we try to land in American territory." 


	3. Chapter 3

DK walked back to the lounge. The rest of the crew had returned to their workstations, where they were busy doing anything but work. They were mostly speculating on what Crichton had experienced, and what crime--if any- - he was sent to prison for.  
  
DK cleared his throat as he walked into the lounge, and said, "It took some doing, but Mission Control said they will arrange the transmission and phone call to the UN. They act like they still think this is an April Fool's prank. It would have been easier to convince them if you agreed to talk to them, John. As it was, they insisted on video shots of the  
  
Farscape module. They're full of questions about the modifications that I can't answer. And, what did you mean about not going to another prison?" DK asked. He wasn't sure if he knew his friend anymore.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's part of why I don't want to talk to anyone from Mission Control until I've talked to the UN. Like I said, a lot of races don't trust 'half-breeds' --I hate that word-- and I don't want anything to happen to Katie." John paused, as if he would say more, but decided against telling DK of the experiences on the false Earth. John was sure DK would believe the part about the Ancients creating a replica of Earth from John's memories, and even an alien assuming the shape of his father, but DK would not believe the human's treatment of Aeryn, D'Argo, and especially Rygel. DK hadn't seen the same things John has, and just wouldn't accept the possibility that the same fate could await both John and  
  
Katie.  
  
"You're different, John. You're not the same man I knew," DK said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, people can change a lot in nine years, especially if they've been shot through a wormhole and--and been through what I've been through."  
  
"Why don't you tell us about it over coffee. We usually take a coffee break about this time. Katie can have some hot chocolate."  
  
"Did you say coffee? I haven't had a cup since before I left! What do you say, princess, want something to drink?" John looked at his daughter, who only nodded.  
  
John and Katie walked to the dining room hand-in-hand behind DK. All but Uta Langwier and Sven Johannsen were already seated. Toshi was still speculating. "Maybe they'll be sent to Area 51, you know, where the Roswell aliens are."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Toshi!" Sarah said. "No wonder they're seeking asylum - too many jerks like you in this country!"  
  
"I'm not saying I want to see it happen! Look, in 1942 my grandparents were sent to Topaz and Manzanar, just because they were Nissei. FDR signed a document sending all Japanese-Americans to "internment" camps - prisons! Up and down the West Coast, Issei and Nissei were rounded up and sent to prisons; the government confiscated their real estate, and the neighbors stole anything they could get their hands on, just because they looked different. Can you name one internment camp that held German-Americans or Italian-Americans during World War II? You can't, because it didn't happen. My grandparents were locked up because they looked different, but they were still human.  
  
What do you think the government is going to do to someone who isn't all human?"  
  
"That is the question of the day," John said as he walked in. Katie looked scared.  
  
"Commander Crichton, Katie. Look, I didn't mean to say anything to scare you. I'm on your side, I don't want you to…" Toshi was rambling.  
  
"Relax, Dr. Nakahara. It's nothing I haven't wondered myself. That's why we need asylum." John reassured the young astronaut.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to," DK said, and mentally tried to figure out many rations they still had on board.  
  
"Thanks, man. Hey, you promised us coffee and hot chocolate!" John said to lighten the mood. DK prepared and served the drinks. He watched his old friend savor the aroma of the coffee and drink it slowly. Katie sipped her hot chocolate only after it had cooled considerably, but she obviously enjoyed this new beverage.  
  
The prodigal astronaut smiled ecstatically, simply from having coffee again. "Of course, you miss your family and friends. That hurts like nothing else. But it's the little things, too. The aroma of roast turkey at Thanksgiving, the scent of freshly cut grass in the summer, the sound of leaves crunching under your feet in the fall, the first snowfall in winter.  
  
When I experience those things, I'll know I'm home. And when I have a beer. Make that a deluxe pizza and a six-pack of beer. And ice cream for dessert!"  
  
"We don't have ice cream on board, but how about some chocolate, John? I've got some Hershey bars left." Toshi said.  
  
"You mean you've been hoarding them! I'm all out, I can't wait for a supply drone," Uta said as she walked in. "You better have an extra one for me, too," she joked.  
  
Toshi produced a chocolate bar and gave it to her. "Thanks for joining us, finally!"  
  
"Hey, someone has to make sure this rust bucket stays in orbit," she said laughingly.  
  
John grinned again. "Chocolate, that's home, too." John turned to Katie and said "If you liked hot chocolate, you're gonna love chocolate bars. It is just great-- even scientists call it 'theobroma,' 'food of the gods.'"  
  
Toshi handed a bar to each visitor. Katie looked at the bar from different angles, and watched her father. She unwrapped the bar, imitating her father. She waited until her father had taken a bite, then she took a small bite. Father and daughter smiled at each other over their candy bars. Katie took a second, much bigger bite.  
  
"Daddy, I take back what I said about humans being primitive. It would take a truly advanced civilization to create something so wonderful. Thank you, Dr. Nakahara!"  
  
"Don't thank me - thank Milton Hershey."  
  
"I will do that," she said, quite seriously.  
  
"I'm curious to hear about everything you've been through, Commander Crichton," Uta said in her slight German accent. "Do you think you can tell us now?"  
  
Before John could begin, Katie asked "Daddy, why do they keep calling you 'commander' when you're a general?" This got everyone's attention.  
  
"TMI, Katie," John said quietly, so only Katie could hear. "Next time, speak Sebacean." 'TMI' was short for 'too much information.' John had warned his daughter about offering too much information too soon.  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"General Crichton? General Crichton? That explains the order to 'arrange it,' I guess. What the hell happened out there?" DK demanded.  
  
"OK, kids, grab a bowl of popcorn, 'cause this'll take some time," John said as he lifted Katie onto his lap. "Well, the radiation wave opened up a wormhole, and I went through it. When I came out on the other side, I was in Peacekeeper territory, smack in the middle of a prison ship escape attempt. I had a near miss with one of the Prowlers (when a Stealth fighter dreams, it dreams of being a Prowler) that was intercepting Moya (that's a leviathan, a living ship); that pilot then crashed into an asteroid. Without a trial, the pilot's brother, the CO of the carrier, declared me guilty of murder. The convicts had pulled the Farscape on board the leviathan. I couldn't understand anything they said until they injected me with translator microbes. When they realized I wasn't a PK or even Sebacean (our two species are identical on the outside, but there are some physiological differences on the inside), they threw me in a cell. When I woke up, there was a pilot in the cell with me. The radiant Aeryn Sun. Her Prowler had been pulled along with Moya when we starburst. Aeryn and I escaped to a commerce planet together, but when she tried to turn me in to her  
  
Commanding Officer, she was declared 'irreversibly contaminated' and condemned to death when she said I was 'neither brave enough nor smart enough' to have intentionally killed the Prowler pilot. We escaped again (this time with D'Argo) and joined the crew of Moya. And then my troubles began." John said sardonically, and answered the flurry of questions that followed.  
  
John explained starburst and translator microbes, things that he had taken for granted after close to a decade in the UT's. He described his shipmates, gave a sketch of being on the run from the PK's, and how he came to be the most wanted criminal in the UT-- by virtue of being unique: a human with knowledge of wormholes buried in his subconscious. The crew asked more questions, until there was only one question they wouldn't let go of.  
  
"Tell us about Katie's mother" DK said quietly  
  
"Well, that is truly a long story,' John said with a sigh. "The Cliff's Notes version is: Katralla and I met on the Royal Planet one day, got married the next day, and were quickly expecting a baby." John left out that Katralla was a princess whose DNA had been poisoned, leaving John the only genetically compatible man to father her children; that he married her because it was better than being handed over to Scorpius or seeing her brother assume the throne and destroy the empire; or that they didn't even need him there for the conception.  
  
"Go, Johnny boy!" DK said as he slapped John on the back. "I just wish I was there to stand up for you!" DK was happy for his friend, finding love even when he was being pursued across the galaxy. "Well, where is Katralla now? You know Jack's going to want to meet her! It's too bad the Farscape isn't big enough for three."  
  
"My mommy was killed when the Nebari attacked the Royal Planet" Katie said. She was uncomfortable whenever anyone discussed Katralla or Tyno extensively, and she knew that this usually ended the discussion. Katie felt responsible for her mother's death, for when the Nebari attacked the palace on the Royal Planet, it damaged the statues of Katralla and Tyno so badly that the doctors decided to reanimate them long enough to treat them. Because human DNA can't be made into a statue twice, Katralla had not wanted to risk losing the child she carried by undergoing the process again. Tyno had also refused, so he could be with Katralla, and keep his promise to John Crichton to "look after his little girl."  
  
DK looked at Toshi. "Damn, your hoof-in-mouth disease is catching." DK turned back to John. "I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
John nodded silently, and hugged Katie closer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dining Room of the ISS.  
  
[Beeping] DK said, "That's mission control - I rerouted the signal to here. Let's go to the control room, where we have video as well."  
  
DK, John, and Katie ran to the control room. "This is Mission Control to Space Station, come in Space Station."  
  
DK turned to the console, and spoke into the videophone "We read you Houston, this is DK. Is the call ready? (Pause) John, it's your Dad, he wants to talk to you." DK maneuvered so John could get closer to the videophone.  
  
"Dad, can you hear me? Dad, are you there?" John asked.  
  
"John! I knew you were still alive, but nobody else believed it. You look good, son." Jack Crichton was lying. He thought his son looked gaunt, almost haunted.  
  
"You, too, Dad!" John lied. He couldn't believe how old his father looked, and felt guilty for causing his father any grief. "Dad, I missed you and everyone so much! Dad, I want you to meet someone," John said as he motioned for Katie to come over. "Dad, this is your granddaughter, Kathryn Katralla Crichton." John stood behind Katie, with his hands on her shoulders. He was every bit the proud father. "Katie, this is my Dad." Katie smiled when she saw her grandfather—his white hair reminded her of Chiana. She felt as if she knew him already, because of all the stories her Dad had told her about him.  
  
"Well, hello, Katie. I sure can't wait to meet you in person. Welcome to Earth."  
  
"Thank you, grandfather. I can't wait to see you either. Daddy says he wants us all to go to the lake in Maine so he can teach me to swim and you can teach me to fish!" Katie said through her giggles.  
  
"I can't wait, Katie! And call me Granddad, all your cousins do" he replied.  
  
"Whoa, what do you mean, 'cousins'? Just how many nieces and nephews do I have?" John inquired.  
  
"Two of each - Leslie has two sons, and Jessica has two daughters. I agree, we should go to the cabin in Maine and get to know each other." Jack Crichton was grinning from ear to ear. DK couldn't remember the last time he saw him smile like that.  
  
Katie chimed in "We can play on the swing and go swimming in the lake and see the fourth of July fireworks and sleep in the hammock! Daddy told me all about it when we were in pris-."  
  
"TMI, princess," John said to Katie, then looked back to the videophone. "I told her all about Maine once, when we had a lot of time on our hands. Dad, I'd love to keep talking to you, but do you know if that call is ready? It's very important that I talk to the Secretary General of the United Nations.  
  
"They're still trying to contact the Secretary General. Why do you need to talk to Jesse Jackson anyway?"  
  
"Did you say Jesse Jackson? As in 'the Reverend Jesse Jackson?' Wow, Zhaan would like that."  
  
"Please answer the question, Commander Crichton," said a tall, balding man in a general's uniform.  
  
"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," John Crichton said without a trace of pleasure in his voice.  
  
"I'm General Simpson, Commander Crichton. Why don't you just fuel up at the Space Station and bring your daughter down here to meet her grandfather in person. We can give you both medical check ups, and keep you safely away from the reporters that are sure to jump on this story."  
  
Katie spoke to her father in Sebacean: "Don't trust him Daddy. I think he wants to arrest us. I don't want to go, Daddy. Let's stay here." Katie kept touching the necklace as she spoke; she was reassured by its presence, knowing what it could do. She still thought of it as Miss Jenavian's necklace, not her own. Katie thought it was funny that her father called it a good luck charm, when in fact it was a weapon.  
  
"Agreed, princess." John said reassuringly.  
  
"What did that alien creature say?" General Simpson demanded.  
  
"My daughter said that she wants to stay aboard the space station for now, as do I. Now, can I talk to Secretary-General Jackson of the United Nations, or not?"  
  
Jack Crichton talked to one of the engineers, nodded, and said, "the call has been put through, John," and pulled General Simpson away from the videophone. Although they were out of range of the microphone, John could see the xenophobic general get a piece of Jack Crichton's mind. Jack Crichton rarely lost his temper, but you did not want to be on the receiving end of it when he did.  
  
The video display screen was split in two. John could see the familiar face on half of the screen. The Rev. Jackson hadn't changed much in ten years, as far as John could tell, but he did seem to have more gray hair.  
  
"Hello, Commander Crichton, this is Jesse Jackson. I thank God for your safe return to Earth."  
  
"Thank you, sir. It's great to be back. Sir, if I may, I have two pieces of business to discuss with you, one personal and one political. The first order of business is that I am requesting political asylum, as I believe the civil and human rights of myself and my daughter will be violated if we land in American territory." This was met with gasps of surprise by some, but Rev. Jackson merely nodded. He had seen enough of man's cruelty to man to know that this was not only possible, but that it was quite probable.  
  
"And the second order of business?" he asked.  
  
"I have been asked by the Territorial Alliance to establish diplomatic relations with Earth, and begin to negotiate a treaty between the governments of Earth and the Alliance." This was met by stunned silence.  
  
"Are you saying the other races want to establish formal relations with Earth?" Gen. Simpson snapped.  
  
"Not all of them, just the Alliance. And believe me, they're the good guys. You don't want to meet the others without the Alliance on your side."  
  
"Is there any chance any of them followed you here, to Earth?" Gen. Simpson asked quickly.  
  
"Not at all. The wormhole was only open for a short period of time, and the other side of the wormhole was under guard by Talyn, one of the most powerful ships in the Alliance's fleet. Earth is safe," John Crichton told them, but mentally added 'for now.'  
  
"Commander Crichton, I'm ordering you to return to the IASA base in Houston immediately for debriefing." Gen. Simpson spoke from the other half of the view screen.  
  
The astronaut was unfazed by the order. "Rev. Jackson, I ask you again, can you arrange for political asylum for my daughter and myself?"  
  
"I cannot give you asylum myself, but I will see if any neutral countries are willing to offer it to you. I will also call a summit of the UN delegates to discuss the opening of diplomatic relations with the Alliance. You will remain on the Space Station while the details are worked out - the ISS is considered neutral territory; and Gen. Simpson, inform the  
  
Pentagon that any space shuttle that goes to the ISS had better be on a scientific mission or be a supply ship. This is not the time for a military exercise in space. And Commander Crichton, I will remember you and your daughter in my prayers."  
  
"Thank you, Reverend. We're going to need them." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day  
  
Dining Room of the International Space Station  
  
Everyone was in the dining room. DK again acted as host, asking "so, what's your pleasure: freeze-dried turkey, or freeze-dried meatloaf?"  
  
Katie wrinkled her nose, and said "Daddy, can we just have some of the food cubes we brought?"  
  
"Food cubes?" the crew asked in unison.  
  
"Standard Peacekeeper rations. Think of tofu, but without all the flavor" John explained, jokingly. "I know the choices really don't sound appealing, but they are better than food cubes. Well, at least they're different," he said to Katie. To DK, he said, "we'll take the turkey."  
  
DK prepared the dinners, and John got the drinks. DK realized that John had a lot of scars on his face, not just the ordinary lines of a man his age.  
  
As they were eating, Sven Johannsen said "Peace Keeper? I didn't know you were in the military, much less on a Peace Keeping mission, Commander Crichton."  
  
Katie dropped her fork, stood up, and shouted, "You take that back! My father was never a Peacekeeper, much less a PK commander! In fact, he blew up the secret Gammak base where the PK's were developing biological weapons- -"  
  
"Katie, calm down." John said, cutting her off. He put an arm around her shoulder. "On Earth, there is an organization called the United Nations. They organize something called Peacekeeping missions, where they try to either end a war peacefully or prevent a war from starting up. It's different from the PK's on the other side of the universe. Dr. Johannssen wasn't in the room yesterday when I explained about the PK's. He wasn't trying to insult anyone," John said soothingly.  
  
Katie, embarrassed, looked at her father and bit her lip. She turned back to the astronaut and said: "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I misunderstood you. I'm still learning human, I mean English. I'm very sorry."  
  
"Apology accepted," said Dr. Johannsen. "And I apologize to you for bringing up some bad memories."  
  
"Thank you," said Katie.  
  
"Sounds like you've got some good war stories, John, or should I say General Crichton?" Toshi was laughing as he spoke. "C'mon, tell us about one of your victories. Just one good war story!"  
  
"There's no such thing as a good war story," John said tersely as he stood up. John didn't want to think about the two wars he had fought in. The Alliance was victorious in the first, but was still fighting the second war. John just wanted to be on Earth with his family, but he and Katie were stuck on the ISS while the UN tried to find a country that would grant them asylum. He was getting worried that coming home had been a mistake. What if no one granted asylum? There wasn't enough power in the Farscape to create another wormhole by itself; he'd need help if he wanted to go back to the Territorial Alliance. John thought nothing could be worse than being tormented by the replica of Scorpius implanted in his brain, but he was wrong. The constant worry of keeping Katie hidden from Scarren assassins followed by a possible threat from his fellow humans was almost as painful. John said: "Excuse me, I think I'll stretch my legs. Katie, stay with your Uncle DK." Katie nodded.  
  
"Aw, just one story - like, how'd you get that scar over your eye?"  
  
Sarah kicked Toshi under the table and said "Toshi, stop it. Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it?"  
  
"Well, we've all been up here so long that we've heard all of our own stories at least three times, I just thought it would be nice to hear a new one for a change."  
  
Katie wanted to make up for her earlier outburst, so she spoke up. "My Daddy has lots of stories, but he never tells them. You have to ask Uncle D'Argo or Auntie Chiana or Uncle Rygel. Auntie Zhaan tells stories too, but they always have a moral." Katie's smile brightened. "D'Argo tells the best ones, because he is a Luxan warrior." Katie was really warming to her subject now. "Like, this one time Daddy killed a keedva without any weapons at all! The keedva had already killed a lot of miners on the budong, and it was going to kill Daddy. My Daddy is really brave. And this other time, Daddy killed Cragen, a Scarren who had tried to kill Daddy three or four times already and then he (Cragen, not  
  
Daddy) kidnapped Auntie Chiana and held her hostage. Do you know how hard it is to kill a Scarren? They are stronger than Luxans, who are stronger than Sebaceans, who are stronger than humans. And their skin is so thick that you can't kill them with a pulse pistol, not even if you shot them point blank, so even if Daddy had a weapon, it wouldn't have done him any good." Katie didn't notice that everyone had stopped eating, and that all eyes were on her. Katie played with the necklace.  
  
"Daddy says that his brain is his best weapon. Just give him enough time, and he can come up with a plan for anything. But he's just being modest. He can really kick eema-you should have seen him fight Scorpius! And Daddy said he didn't even have a plan then."  
  
"Go on, Katie, this is some good stuff. How did your daddy kick this Scorpius guy's 'eema'?" Toshi coaxed. Sarah glared at him. Sven was looking up 'eema' in his English-Swedish dictionary, and shrugged his shoulders when he couldn't find it. DK sat in disbelief, agonizing over everything his best friend had gone through. DK didn't know the half of it.  
  
Katie frowned again. "But you have to follow his plans. People who don't follow Daddy's plans get killed, like my mommy, Tyno and Miss Jenavian." Katie remembered how her mother and the man she thought was her father had been killed when she was only four. General, Lord Crichton had warned the Empress of the possibility of a second, deadlier, Nebari attack on the city, and suggested that they evacuate the palace immediately.  
  
Grandmama, the Empress, had insisted that the Royal Family wait in the palace until they knew for certain if the attack would take place or not. 'It would be good for the morale of the people,' she declared.  
  
'The only flaw with your plan, Empress, is that by the time you realize the attack is going to take place, it will be taking place, and that is too late!' General, Lord Crichton countered. He was the only one who dared talk to Grandmama that way. And so the Royal Family stayed in the palace. Both Katralla and Tyno had been killed in the attack; they insisted that Miss Jenavian, Commander of the Palace Guard, evacuate Katie and her grandparents first.  
  
Katie worried the necklace again, and began to cry. "I need to find Daddy," she said as she ran from the dining room.  
  
"Geez, Toshi. I'd like just one day to go by when you don't say the wrong thing," DK said angrily. He started to follow Katie, until Uta said: "Let her go and find her father. I think they are both suffering from Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder, they have many of the symptoms. John still hasn't told us about the prison; I think they are still haunted by that experience. Give them some time alone, for now."  
  
"I guess you're right. Anyone want to help me take inventory on the rations?" DK asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll help. We're running so low, it shouldn't take that long anyway," Toshi replied.  
  
~ * ~  
  
DK and Toshi left the supply room. "You're right, Toshi, that didn't take long. We've got less than a ten-day supply of rations for all aboard. I'll call mission control and see if they can get move up the supply drone that's scheduled for two weeks from now."  
  
"Don't be surprised if they hold back on the delivery, as a way of persuading John to go to Houston 'voluntarily.'"  
  
"Do you really think IASA would do that?" DK inquired.  
  
"Not IASA, the government."  
  
"That isn't very ethical!" DK said.  
  
"You really are naïve, aren't you? Hey, I know I act like a mellow California dude, but I'm actually very interested in history and politics. Are you asking if the same government that took over fifty years to make reparations for the Japanese internment camps would try to starve out a group of astronauts? Let's see, from the same government that brought you Watergate, Iran-Contra, the Tuskeegee experiments…"  
  
"OK, Toshi, I get the picture. I didn't realize you were such a political firebrand. I'm still going to call; it'll give me something to do, anyway."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Lounge  
  
John held Katie in his lap, she was still crying. "It's alright, honey. Just let it all out. I know it hurts."  
  
"I want my mommy back, and I miss Tyno and Miss Jenavian. Why didn't Grandmama listen to you?"  
  
"I don't know, sweetie. I guess she didn't think that the Nebari had the nerve to attack the palace."  
  
"The Nebari War was awful, Daddy. But it didn't get any better when it was over. Why did the Scarrens have to attack us too? We were supposed to be allies. Then they declared war on us. They killed Miss Jenavian when they captured me and sent me to the death camp. I miss her."  
  
"I know sweetie. She was a good body guard, and a good friend." John was relieved that Katie had started to talk about her capture by the Scarrens; she had never discussed it before. As painful as the memories were, he knew that talking about them would help Katie deal with the trauma. Even after their escape from the death camp, Katie still suffered from nightmares about her imprisonment. They lessened during the two months on Moya, but the nightmares still persisted.  
  
DK rushed into the lounge. "Hey! There's a shuttle docking in bay two. C'mon, let's go!"  
  
"A shuttle? I thought you said there wasn't even a supply drone due for two weeks?" John said, still rocking Katie.  
  
"Yeah, well, your Dad pulled some strings, and got a shuttle up in the air a little early. By the way, there's a surprise for you on the shuttle!"  
  
John went still. "What kind of surprise," he asked, warily.  
  
"I dunno! Mission Control just said there was a surprise for you on board, and that you should be at the docking bay. Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm right behind you," he said as DK left.  
  
"Katie, I want you to stay in the lounge; in fact, hide in the corner. Keep Miss Jenavian's necklace handy, just in case," the concerned father said has he carried Katie to the corner. He put her down and kissed her on her forehead. John took Wynona and Naomi (the two pulse pistols that he always had with him) out from under his jacket, checked their charge levels, and replaced the guns. "I'm just going to make sure that this isn't a bad kind of surprise, princess." John left for the docking bay.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Docking Bay Two  
  
John was the last to arrive at the docking bay. Because the shuttle was so much bigger than the Farscape, it could not just fly in as John had done. The shuttle had to dock with a double set of air locks. The last airlock had just been put in place, and now the doors were finally opening.  
  
A tall figure emerged from the airlock, asking: "Where is Commander Crichton?"  
  
John reached for his guns. The unknown astronaut (or 'threat,' as John thought) removed the cumbersome helmet. John couldn't have been more surprised. "Dad!" John rushed to his father and gave him a bear hug, much as DK had greeted him yesterday.  
  
"I just couldn't wait for you guys to come to Earth, so I came to you! I pulled in every favor I was owed to get on that shuttle. Now, where's my granddaughter?" 


	6. Chapter 6

The Lounge of the International Space Station.  
  
DK and Jack, John and Katie Crichton sat around a table in the lounge, with Jack holding his granddaughter on his lap. They had taken to each instantly. Jack Crichton loved his granddaughter from the moment she smiled at him and said: "Hi, I'm Katie. I'm seven years old. You look just like Daddy, but with Chiana's hair."  
  
Daddy was laughing. Katie hadn't heard her father laugh so much since before the Nebari attack that killed her mother and Tyno. It was her fourth birthday party, when he sang the strangest song about how she 'looks like a monkey and smells like one too.' Katie didn't know what a monkey was, but thought it must look and smell quite nice, because  
  
Daddy assured her that this song was a time-honored tradition on his world and that it was his sacred duty to sing it to her on her birthday.  
  
Katie liked watching her father talk and laugh, and make incomprehensible jokes with Granddad and Uncle DK. Occasionally, Katie would ask "Who is Elvis Presley?" or "What exactly is pizza?" and Jack would quietly explain.  
  
"…and that's why I say Spielberg and Roddenberry got it all wrong!"  
  
"John, I can't believe you're making jokes about being falsely accused of murder, having a sorcerer try to steal your soul, and almost being hunted by a -what was it?- a calcivore. What the hell else happened to you, that makes this stuff the funny anecdotes?" DK said. Compared to Jack, DK had more time to absorb what little information John had given about his later adventures in the Uncharted Territories, and was curious to know more.  
  
John lightly touched the tattoo on his right cheek, then rubbed his thumb on his lower lip. Katie knew that her father was considering how much to tell. "Oh, you don't want to know. Hey, Dad. How did you manage to get that shuttle here so quickly, and to get yourself on it?"  
  
Jack was still holding Katie. "Like I said before, I called in every favor I was owed, and it almost wasn't enough. But many years ago, I was considered a national hero, and endorsed a politician early in his career. He's come a long way since then, and he was happy to pull some strings for me," Jack said while smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Yeah, he's come a long way since he was Connecticut's Attorney General." Jack paused. "I think it would help if you talked about it."  
  
John erupted in laughter. 'How many times did I say the same damn thing to Aeryn? And did it annoy her then as much as it annoys me right now?' he asked himself. "Well, I guess that's one opinion," he said as he leaned back.  
  
John winced slightly, then shifted in his chair. "Well, if you really want to know," John changed positions in his chair again. "Hang on a sec," John said as he withdrew first Wynona, then Naomi from their concealed holsters and set them on the table. John leaned back in his chair, and said, "ah, that feels better."  
  
Jack went still. "Since when did you start to carry two guns with you?" he asked.  
  
"Ever since the one pulse pistol I carried at the time failed when I needed it, and we ended up getting the Nebari mind cleansing treatment." Seeing the puzzled looks on their faces, John said "Let me back up a bit."  
  
As quickly as possible, John summarized what he had been through during the past nine years, leaving out many of the painful details. Describing how he came to marry Princess Katralla was difficult - he didn't want to upset Katie, but it was an important part of why he had returned after all this time. She took it well; but then her grandmother had told her the story before in less kind terms. Explaining how Counselor Tyno had taken his place was also difficult – Katie had thought of this man as her father for most of her life. John also skipped over the parts about Scorpius, the Aurora Chair, and the neural chip. When John said he was interrogated, his audience had no idea of the tortures he endured, first at the hands of Scorpius, and then by the unknown Scarran interrogator who had captured John on a commerce planet.  
  
John continued. "So, after D'Argo found his son, and the Nebari Establishment increased its, uh, activity, we ended up joining the Nebari Resistance. Neeri didn't want Chiana in danger, but even he couldn't stop her - she made up her mind and that was it."  
  
"Chiana's great - she taught me how to pick locks and all sorts of fun stuff!" Katie offered.  
  
"Yeah, well, remind me to thank her next time I see her." John said with a laugh.  
  
"I flew a beat up, second-hand Prowler for the Resistance - Aeryn trained me for combat - she's incredible. We flew a lot of missions together," John said softly, and got lost in his private memories of the life they were slowly building together.  
  
"Daddy loves Aeryn. He's sad because we don't know what happened to her after the Scarrans attacked her ship" explained Katie.  
  
"Yeah, OK, that's later. When the Nebari started the war in earnest, the Nebari Resistance, the PK's, Scarrans, the Breakaway Colonies on the Royal Planet, Delvians, Luxans, the Sheyang, the Hynerians, even the Halotians, and some other races entered into a mutual defense treaty. We used Moya as the Alliance Headquarters- it was kind of like a UN in space. Since the Builders intended leviathans to spread peace, it was appropriate. Zhaan, Chiana, Rygel, and D'Argo became the Ambassadors for their respective planets, with Zhaan as the equivalent of the Secretary-General.  
  
"The Nebari outgunned everybody. The PK's ranks were quickly depleted, so they began recruiting from many races, not just Sebaceans. They got over their fear of contamination from all races in a hurry when they faced extermination from one heavily armed, insane race. Still, initially the different species were placed in segregated units. Anyway, the  
  
PKs needed qualified personnel, so they pardoned Aeryn and let her back into the Peacekeepers - she quickly became commander of the Pleisar Regiment, Icarian Division." John swallowed hard. "We hardly saw each other after that.  
  
"When I found out my daughter was born, I left the Resistance and joined the Royal Defense Force, to be closer to Katie and try to keep her safe.  
  
"Well, Dad, you know I was a history buff, right? Like all good ol' Southern boys, I studied the battles of the Civil War—make that, 'the War of Northern Aggression-' in school, and I couldn't get enough of both of my grandfathers' stories about fighting in World War II. I guess I absorbed a lot of military strategy, because I kept getting promoted until I became a general and couldn't get promoted anymore. My knowledge of "antiquated Earth strategy," as the Empress called it, worked to my advantage. That and the fact that the extent of Nebari military strategy was about as sophisticated as 'Hey, diddle diddle, straight up the middle,' because they just overpowered everyone in the Territories. They didn't have to outthink anyone.  
  
"We couldn't match their firepower, so I focused on strategic raids on their supply lines, communications systems, weapons and munitions depots, sabotage, guerilla warfare, misinformation, even double agents and moles. We were making headway, gaining ground, but our losses were high. We were buying weapons from the Plokavians, who, it turns out, were selling information to the Nebari. Our own people were developing weapons to match the Nebari, but their development was too slow."  
  
John paused, recalling the biological weapons that had been developed, capable of killing Nebari - all of them, including the Resistance. John was almost tried for treason for refusing to resort to genocide.  
  
He continued. "In the end, the Resistance managed to infiltrate some Nebari battleships and slowly transfer their people to them, so that they were eventually able to stage a successful revolution. Between that handful of Nebari battleships and Talyn, we were able to defeat the Nebari, but it was still at a high loss rate to our own troops. We had a lot of rebuilding to do, and our troop complement was very low, when the Scarrans decided that they wanted more territory. Kind of what the USSR did in the 40's and 50's: join the Allies against Germany, then when the enemy is defeated, make your own move when no one is expecting it. "  
  
John stopped talking and drained his coffee mug. "Damn, I haven't talked so much since the last time I addressed Parliament."  
  
Even though Katie knew the history of the Nebari Resistance, she liked hearing her Daddy's voice. But Katie always thought Daddy left out the best parts of the stories. On Moya, Uncle D'Argo told her about the time Daddy and Aeryn flew a mission and shot down three enemy fighters each. Until that time, no one had ever defeated even one Nebari fighter and lived to tell the tale, much less three. But Daddy had a plan: they used a nebula as camouflage for their first pass, then fired the small probes Daddy designed and installed on the Prowlers. They were not offensive weapons; instead the probes jammed the enemy fighters' weapons systems with a barrage of conflicting messages, in effect leveling the playing field and giving John and Aeryn a fair chance in the dogfight. The Resistance installed the probes on their small number of fighter and attack craft, and had improved their combat record against the Nebari.  
  
Jack and DK sat quietly, sorting through everything that John had told them. Jack eventually said, "Every time you look like you are contemplating something, or remembering something bad, you touch your cheek. What do the tattoos on your cheek mean?" Jack looked down at Katie, now asleep in his arms, then back at John.  
  
John looked at his father for a long time, then answered. "It's Scarran prison inventory notation. We were in a death camp." John was clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. John stood up and asked "Hey, who won the last nine Super Bowls?"  
  
Both Jack and DK were speechless. John began to pace when a smiling Sarah Comiski entered the lounge. "Commander Crichton? There's an incoming transmission for you, it's important. I think you're going to get some good news."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Washington, DC; the White House  
  
Emergency meeting of the Cabinet and Joint Chiefs of Staff  
  
The meeting room was buzzing with several different conversations, all about the return of John Crichton and the Farscape module, when the President of the United States walked in. Everyone stood, and all conversation ceased. After President Joseph Lieberman sat down, the White House and Pentagon staffers resumed their seats.  
  
"Here I sit, the President of the United States, allegedly the most powerful man in the world. So my question is, why did it take almost two days for anyone to tell this administration about Commander Crichton's return? The Vice President of the United States is the official head of the space program, and she isn't informed? I want explanations, people, and I don't like to be kept waiting," the President said in his distinctive voice as he looked around the table, stopping at Air Force General Zach Simpson.  
  
"Mr. President, I apologize for the delay in informing you, but we've been busy analyzing the situation," he said. He was clearly stalling.  
  
"What's to analyze? He's back, he managed to survive for almost ten years in another part of the universe, have a daughter, and he is, for all intents and purposes, a diplomatic envoy for a government that wants to establish formal relations with this planet. He should be given a hero's welcome, not forced to hide out on the International Space Station and request asylum to protect him from the same government that sent him up there in the first place."  
  
"Sir, we are still analyzing the images of the modified craft and doing a risk assessment of the alien creature he brought with him." The General spoke as if to a child.  
  
"The 'alien creature'? Are you, sir, referring to his seven year-old- daughter?" President Lieberman was both angry andincredulous.  
  
"Just because Crichton says it's his daughter doesn't mean..."  
  
"I've heard enough," the President said with irritation.  
  
An aide spoke to President Lieberman: "It's ready, sir." The president picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Commander Crichton, this is the President. I want to welcome you home, and personally guarantee the safety of you and your child." 


	7. Chapter 7

Aboard the International Space Station.  
  
As the space shuttle crew readied for their return to Earth, John was busy showing off the modified Farscape module to his father, DK, and the rest of the ISS crew.  
  
Katie was well-versed in Farscape's features and capabilities, but tagged along to be with her new Granddad and Uncle DK. They were amazed at the biomechanical components, the defense shield, and the short-term invisibility shield.  
  
"Where did you get that?" DK asked about the invisibility device.  
  
"From a sociopath named T'Raltixx. It came at a high price - we paid for it with more than just crackers," John answered cryptically.  
  
"Of course, Daddy had to fix it so it would work right. Did you know my Daddy fought T'Raltixx in battle and won? Daddy was the only one who could fight him, because everybody else on Moya was affected by paranoia induced by T'Raltixx. Uncle D'Argo let Daddy use his Qualta blade. Uncle D'Argo told me all about it!"  
  
"Uncle D'Argo told you all about it, princess? Remind me to never let a Luxan warrior tell you bedtime stories anymore," said John as he tousled Katie's golden brown hair. John hated the fact that Katie had lived almost her entire life in wartime, but hated even more that she had accepted it as a normal way of life. John hoped he could give his daughter a better life on Earth, even if only temporarily.  
  
As the adults continued to discuss the modifications, Katie wondered why Daddy never talked about his victories in combat - either one-on-one, or as General in the Royal Defense Force. Even when Katie thought Tyno was her father she loved hearing about General, Lord Crichton's exploits in battle. It was a good thing that, as Princess, Katie was expected to attend the ceremonies where the highest of military honors are bestowed, because Daddy would never have told her about his medals - he was very modest. Katie had been present when her Daddy had been decorated with the Royal Defense Medal, Distinguished Service Cross, Military Service Cross, Distinguished Flying Cross, Conspicuous Gallantry Medal, the Empress' Medal for Gallantry and Bravery, and the Imperial Service Medal. But Katie's favorite medal was the War Cross with Meritorious Service Ribbon, because she had given it to Daddy herself.  
  
Toshi said, "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to meet this D'Argo - sounds like he's got a lot of great stories to tell! So, what are Luxans like, anyway?"  
  
"Let's see, they're bipedal, like us, two arms like us, but they're taller than humans and have tentacles on their heads. And they're prone to hyper- rage, so you do not want to get on their bad side!"  
  
"And this Ka D'Argo was your shipmate?" DK asked. He was still trying to resolve the scientist his friend was with the combat hardened soldier John had become.  
  
"And one of my best friends, too. Hey, let's have one last cup of coffee together - I'm buying!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
John, Jack, Katie and DK had the lounge to themselves. Both the ISS and space shuttle crews were giving them time to say their good-byes.  
  
"Daddy, if the United States and the United Nations have both granted you diplomatic status, and you're now the Territorial Alliance Ambassador to Earth, why do they want to keep your return to Earth a secret?" Katie asked over her hot chocolate. Growing up in the Palace with Empress Novia, Katie had a solid education in both palace and political intrigue, but was not familiar with Earth politics.  
  
"Well, sweetie, they're not sure how to explain my sudden reappearance after almost ten years, and they don't want to frighten anyone. They want to take it slowly, figure out the best way to make the announcement that there is other life out there. That's why we'll be landing the Farscape module at an Air Force base away from Canaveral, where your  
  
Granddad and the shuttle will land. What few reporters that are still interested in shuttle landings will be there, and no one will know we've landed. Besides, it'll give you a chance to be just a regular kid for a while, not Princess Katralla II, Heir to the Throne, Defender of the Realm, yadda yadda yadda. You can skip rope without the Palace Guard getting in your way." John was doing his best to reassure Katie, but he had some misgivings of his own. He could only hope that everything went as planned.  
  
Jack saw the concern on his son's face. "Hey, don't worry. The President personally guaranteed your safety; you'll both be just fine. And they're setting up new identities for the two of you - it's not wise for John Crichton, prodigal astronaut, to use his ATM card just yet - the reporters would find out eventually. And," Jack set down his coffee mug to pick up Katie, "while your Daddy is briefing the President and the UN Security Council and whoever else needs to be briefed, you are coming with me to Maine and you're going to meet your aunts, uncles and cousins."  
  
Katie giggled. "Will there be ice cream? Daddy told me about it, and I can't wait to try it!"  
  
"Yes, there will be ice cream, and chocolate bars, and pizza and anything else you want to try" Jack said as he carefully spun his granddaughter around in the small lounge. Katie laughed some more. She couldn't remember her Grandmama or Grandpapa on the Royal Planet ever holding her like this, or laughing so much. She knew that they were raising her to be a future Empress, but it was only now that Katie realized what she was missing out on: being treated as a child.  
  
Katie was very rarely allowed to act like a child, and it was usually when General, Lord Crichton visited the palace. He would find time to play games with Katie, or tell stories, like "Goldilocks and the Three Keedvas" or "Snow White and the Seven Hynerians," or just ask her how her day went and actually listen to her reply.  
  
There was a knock on the doorway. Captain Karl Robertson, commander of the Space Shuttle Endurance, walked in. "Dr. Knight?" he said.  
  
"Please, call me DK, everyone does. Want to join us for a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Actually, sir, there's an incoming transmission for you, it's urgent."  
  
"Urgent? OK, I'll take it in command,' DK said as he headed for the door.  
  
"The offer for coffee is still good, Captain Robertson," John said to the astronaut.  
  
"I think I'd like that. This mission, it's different from anything I've ever flown before," he said with a sigh as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. "I mean, first they tell us the supply run is moved up -OK, no big deal," he added sugar to his coffee. "But then someone at the Pentagon tries to send a team of Navy SEALS with us, then the President calls up and that order gets cancelled so fast it'll make your head spin." Karl looked for the non-dairy powdered creamer, looking in cabinets and not at his audience. "Next, I find out we have to take an old NASA retread with us to get his son's remains, but the son isn't dead after all--" Karl almost dropped his coffee when he turned around and saw that the NASA retread was in the room. "Oh, crap."  
  
"Granddad, what is 'crap'?" Katie asked as innocently as only a seven-year old can. John and Jack burst out laughing. Jack was laughing so hard he had to put Katie down.  
  
"That is a word you are not allowed to use, honey," he managed to say.  
  
"What was that you said about bringing my remains back?" John asked.  
  
"Ah, well, there were a lot of rumors flying around. Our additional orders were given very hastily, as we were boarding the shuttle. We knew that we were bringing supplies to the ISS, but the revised orders said that we were to assist in John Crichton's return to Earth. I just assumed that they finally found the wreck of the Farscape and your remains in it.  
  
The rumors that you were alive and brought back a half-human daughter were just too wild to believe…oh, crap." Karl Robertson sat down.  
  
"Would it make any difference if you knew I hadn't slept in almost three days because we were busy getting the shuttle ready two weeks ahead of schedule?"  
  
Katie tugged on Jack's sleeve, urging him to bend down enough for her to whisper in his ear "Granddad, is he mentally sound enough to pilot the shuttle? Maybe you should fly it instead."  
  
"I don't think that'll be necessary, pumpkin." Jack turned to Karl. "The shuttle crew was told as little as possible, in case you told anything to the press before the launch. The powers that be decided that if they tried to keep this mission a secret, that it would just pique the curiosity of the reporters, but if it was treated as just another regular mission, it would largely be ignored. So far, the reporters are telling the world that the engineering geniuses in the space program miscounted their own rations." Jack extended his hand. "No hard feelings?"  
  
"None at all, sir," Karl said as he shook Col. Jack Crichton's hand.  
  
"I tried to tell you after liftoff, but you seemed, well, distracted," Jack told him.  
  
"Distracted? Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I've flown six shuttle missions already, but never with a living legend on board. I felt like a sixteen-year-old taking a drivers' test." Karl turned to John "It must've been hell going through the training program, trying to live up to his name."  
  
"Well, I guess I thought that at first, until I realized that his name is mine, too," John said.  
  
DK returned to the lounge. "Guess what? I've been recalled to Canaveral. They think I've spent too much time up here, and are ordering me to go back on the Endurance, so this really isn't goodbye after all."  
  
"That's great!" John exclaimed. "Put in for leave and join us at the cabin in Maine." 


	8. Chapter 8

After landing the Farscape at a rarely used Air Force base, John and Katie were given physicals, ostensibly to make sure they hadn't brought back any unknown illnesses with them. John was suspicious of the amount of blood they took from Katie, and started to worry. 'At least we haven't been separated,' John thought.  
  
Next, John and Katie were "escorted" to a meeting room where they were to be "debriefed" by what seemed to be half the generals in the Pentagon. John was getting concerned about the amount of security personnel he saw on the base. John wished he had Wynona and Naomi with him, but he had hidden them in the Farscape module. John knew he would be searched when they landed, but hoped that the crypto-technology specialists that would study the Farscape wouldn't find the pulse pistols right away.  
  
As General Zach Simpson was about to start the "debriefing," there was a commotion in the hallway. "I have orders to not let anyone in there, sir" one voice said.  
  
"And I have my orders, Sargent" another voice said. The door opened, and Secretary General Jesse Jackson of the United Nations and four U.S. Marines, wearing the distinctive blue UN armband, walked in the door.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Gen. Simpson demanded.  
  
"I am here to accompany Ambassador Crichton to the White House." Secretary- General Jackson said as he displayed a copy of the Executive Order issued directly to General Simpson. "You can explain to your Commander-in-Chief yourselfwhy you have ignored a direct and lawful order to release John and Kathryn Crichton upon their arrival, and to unlawfully detain a duly recognized ambassador to the United States," Rev. Jackson said as he handed a cell phone to General Simpson.  
  
Zach Simpson reluctantly took the cell phone, and, as dictated by protocol, stood up when he spoke to President Lieberman.  
  
"Yes, Mr. President…no, Mr. President…of course, Mr. President…even the alien?" General Simpson said into the secure cell phone, as he looked at Katie. John stood up at this, ready to defend Katie by any means necessary. "Yes, sir, I'll put him on the line right away, Mr. President." General Simpson handed the phone to John Crichton.  
  
"Ambassador Crichton, the President would like to talk to you," General Simpson spat out the words. Simpson looked at Crichton, wearing black leather from head to toe. 'Doesn't look like an ambassador,' Simpson thought to himself  
  
"Thank you, Mr. President. Can't tell you how good it feels to be back on Earth, (pause), Yes, sir, thank you so much for the Welcome Wagon," John said as he looked over at Jesse Jackson. "Is that right, sir? Well, Mr. President, I hope I don't need to take advantage of that - not yet, anyway" he said as he laughed softly. "Good bye, Mr. President." John disconnected the cell phone.  
  
"I've just been reminded that, as an ambassador, I have diplomatic immunity. That means I could, oh, punch a general in the face and nothing would happen to me - not even get fined for it." John was smiling, but his eyes were as cold as steel. "General, I am not your enemy. Yes, I've been among aliens --the Scarrans, the Sheyang, the Plokavians, even Vorkarian Blood Trackers can be dangerous. But I'm not a danger to you, and my daughter is not a danger to you. I represent the Territorial Alliance, and I'm here to negotiate a treaty that will enable Earth to defend itself, should the need arise. You'll just have to accept that." John hoped that he would.  
  
"You may be an ambassador, but it doesn't mean you and that alien creature you call a daughter are not a danger to this country or-"  
  
John took two steps to where General Simpson was standing, and executed a perfect pantak jab. 'Aeryn would be so proud,' he thought to himself. "Don't worry, nothing's broken," John said to the room. "He'll wake up in a couple of hours with a hell of a headache, but he'll be fine. I didn't hit him very hard," John said after the general crumpled to the ground.  
  
There were cries of protest from around the table, but what could they do, really? After all, he had diplomatic immunity. The Marines on UN Peacekeeping assignment raised their AR-15s slightly, just to remind the brass that their mission was to escort Crichton to the White House. John picked up Katie and said, "C'mon, let's blow this pop stand," as he, Katie, Jesse Jackson, and the four Marines walked out of the room.  
  
"Never saw a scientist hit like that," one of the Marines said under his breath.  
  
Katie heard it and said, "If you thought that was cool, you should have seen what Daddy did to the Vorkarian general when he tried to pull out of the alliance during the Scarran War. Daddy really opened up a can of whoop- eema then! None of the frelling Vorkarians dared go against Daddy's orders after that." Katie, still being carried by John, was grinning from ear to ear as she talked to the Marines over her fathers shoulder.  
  
"Katie, watch your language," John said automatically. "You have to understand - my daughter is still young enough to think I'm some kind of superhero," John said with a smile to Secretary General Jackson.  
  
"But Daddy! You are a hero! We would've lost the Nebari war if it wasn't for you!" Katie said as she kissed her father on the cheek. She turned back to the two Marines. "My daddy's really modest," she explained to the stunned Marines.  
  
After John had retrieved their belongings from Farscape's hidden cargo compartment, the entourage walked on the tarmac to the awaiting Lear jet. Katie was skipping along side her father. "That's it? We're travelling in that? It doesn't look very space worthy," she said as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
"It isn't - we're travelling within the atmosphere."  
  
"Oh. What are its weapons capabilities?"  
  
All but John were shocked by the question. "It doesn't need any weapons, princess. See the letters on the side, 'UN?' Well, those are special markings that say this is a neutral plane, and no one can shoot at it, even in wartime. And we're not at war-we aren't, are we?" he asked Jesse Jackson.  
  
"Although there are several conflicts and wars at this time, the United States is not involved in any of them," the UN Secretary General answered. John suddenly saw the weight of the world on the good Reverend's shoulders. Without being told, John knew that Jesse Jackson was trying everything he could to put and end to all of the conflicts.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with that Geneva Convention you were telling Grandmama about?"  
  
"Yes, princess, it does," John said as they boarded the plane for Washington, DC.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The White House  
  
The First Lady herself was giving John and Katie a tour of the White House "...and that brings us to the Oval Office, where my husband is waiting for you," Hadassah Lieberman said as she escorted them into the most powerful office in the world. "I enjoyed meeting you Katie, I hope you enjoy your stay on Earth. And, Commander Crichton, welcome home" she said as they shook hands again. She looked at the tattoos on their faces, and had a very, very bad feeling about what they meant. 'I hope I'm wrong,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. I am so grateful for everything you and your husband have done for me and my daughter," John said, giving her one of his genuine southern gentleman smiles. All three entered the Oval Office.  
  
"Granddad! I missed you so much!" Katie said as she ran to Jack Crichton, her two golden brown braids flying behind her. Jack swept her up into a bear hug.  
  
"It's only been a day, but I missed you, too!" Jack said as he kissed Katie on the cheek. Jack said, "Mr. President, I am honored to present my son, John, and granddaughter Kathryn."  
  
"Welcome home, Commander Crichton, or should I say, Ambassador Crichton?" President Joe Lieberman said as he offered his hand to the prodigal astronaut.  
  
"John will do just fine, Mr. President. And thank you so much for all your help in keeping my daughter safe."  
  
"My pleasure. I'm very glad to meet you, Miss Crichton," the president said.  
  
Katie smiled, and laughed. She was imagining Grandmama's reaction to Princess Katralla II being addressed as 'Miss Crichton' rather than 'Your Highness,' or 'Your Majesty.'  
  
Instead of correcting the President, as Grandmama would have done, Katie said, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. President. I thank you for all your help. I hope that one day soon Earth will be a member of the Territorial Alliance."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The President invited the Crichton family to lunch in the family wing. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering dinner. I understand it's one of the foods you missed most, John."  
  
"Will there be any chocolate?" Katie asked. She hoped there would be.  
  
"Not in the main course, but I think something can be arranged for dessert," the First Lady said as they sat down to lunch.  
  
A door opened, and a waiter brought in three large pizza boxes. "One large cheese, one large pepperoni, and one large deluxe pizza" he said as he set the pizzas down on the table and poured beverages for the guests.  
  
John smiled. "Oh, this is heaven! Thank you Mr. President! Katie, I think you're going to enjoy this, but you should start off with the plain cheese," he said as he gave her a slice. John took a slice of the deluxe pizza, took a bite, sighed and said, "I am finally home."  
  
They shared polite conversation, and John once more gave an edited synopsis of his adventures in the Uncharted Territories over coffee and dessert.  
  
For once, Katie was too pre-occupied to contribute stories about her father's exploits in battle: she was eating ice cream. The vanilla tasted good, but the pink stuff was better. But best of all was the chocolate ice cream. "Granddad," Katie whispered, "you mean you can put stuff on ice cream and it tastes even better?" Katie was incredulous.  
  
Jack whispered back, conspiratorially. "Yeah, it's called a sundae. It's ice cream with hot fudge sauce, whipped cream, and jimmies. I'll make sure you have one when we go to Maine. Which reminds me- we leave for Maine tonight, and your Dad will stay here in DC for some meetings. He'll join us in Maine after he meets with the UN Security Council in  
  
New York-it should only be three or four days.  
  
"And Uncle DK? He's coming, too?"  
  
"Yes, as soon as he checks out at Canaveral. They just wanted to give DK a physical and run some tests, because he was in space for so long." 


	9. Chapter 9

John had gone through a whirlwind of meetings and briefings. He was grateful Jack had brought him a small suitcase of suitable clothing, and a supply of Cover Mark for his cheek when he was out in public.  
  
John's first meeting had been a preliminary briefing with President Lieberman and Secretary-General Jackson. "….During the Nebari War, I came into a position of some power and influence," John continued, telling his companions that he became the Supreme Allied Commander over all the Territorial Alliance armies, and second in power only to the  
  
Empress. "I tried so hard to do the right thing, not just the politically advantageous thing, but I wasn't always sure how. In matters of state, sometimes my only guiding question was, 'how might the United Nations handle this?' I guess what I am trying to say is, thanks to the UN for setting the example for me to follow."  
  
John went on to tell the Secretary General how the leviathan Moya had been turned into the Alliance headquarters. When John referred to it as the "UN in space," none of the ambassadors on board understood what he was talking about. But they all knew that any dispute between any of the member governments could be resolved on Moya, under the mediation of P'au Zhotoh Zhaan.  
  
John continued: "After the Nebari War, some of the smaller member planets left. They quickly rejoined when they saw the advantages of membership: transportation and commerce between planets were quicker and smoother; much- needed medical supplies were not pirated and sold on the black market; and if, on occasion, one army got out of hand with another, Captain Bialar Crais and First Officer Jothee D'Argo of the PK/Leviathan hybrid ship Talyn were there to uphold the peace."  
  
John next gave a full, unedited briefing of the Nebari War and creation of the Territorial Alliance to the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the UN Security Council. John was slowly winning over members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff- but General Zach Simpson was proving to be a harder sell. He had been disciplined for his previous actions, but had too much political backing to be removed from the Joint Chiefs.  
  
When it came time to discuss the Scarran War, John asked for a change of location. Instead of meeting in the White House, John requested that they take a tour of the Holocaust Museum. En route to the museum, John wiped the Cover Mark from his cheek, revealing the hated tattoo.  
  
After the Secret Service made the appropriate arrangements, John began his briefing of the Scarran War. "…The Scarrans always wanted more territory, but more so after the Nebari War because their holdings were bombed out, and they had very little viable farmland left. The Scarrans think they are the 'Master Race,' and have no qualms about killing an entire population to acquire desired territory. After the Scarrans invaded the Royal Planet, they started to ship Sebaceans to death camps. They were mining camps, but on a hot planet--too hot for Sebaceans, and the Scarrans knew it. It didn't take long for prisoners to succumb to the living death."  
  
John paused briefly, lost in the painful memories. "I was away on a diplomatic mission when Scarran agents defeated the entire Palace Guard. They killed Commander Jenavian Chatto, Chief of the Palace Guard and a good friend to Katie and me. The Scarran agents captured Katie while I was on Moya, trying to negotiate a cease-fire --at the request of the  
  
Scarrans. It was all a set-up. It took me almost two monens - I mean, months-- to find out which death camp Katie was sent to. I attempted a rescue. Unfortunately, the rescue mission didn't go as planned, and I was captured as well. Being half-human, Katie didn't suffer from the living death, so they found other ways to make life hard on her."  
  
"Ambassador Crichton, may I ask a very personal question?"  
  
"Yes, sir, Mr. President, what is it?" John replied.  
  
"The tattoos on your cheek, and Katie's - are they," President Lieberman paused, unsure how to continue.  
  
"Yes, Mr. President, they are numbers-Scarran prison inventory notation," John confirmed. There were several sharp intakes of breath. "Hundreds of thousands of Sebacean lives have been lost in the Scarran death camps –probably more; we won't know until the Alliance wins the war and conducts a full investigation. I think you see why I requested that the briefing continue here," John said as he swept his arms outward. They were in the museum's re-creation of the Gates of Auschwitz. "My daughter and I come to you as refugees, survivors of an attempt at genocide. I brought my daughter here to keep her safe, until the Scarran War is over. I urge all of you to consider what I've told you, and to join the Territorial Alliance," John quietly finished. Ambassador Crichton's impassioned speech combined with the somber atmosphere of the Holocaust Museum affected everyone, softening even the heart of Gen. Zach Simpson.  
  
"I see why you requested the tour of this museum," President Lieberman said. "We must never forget," he said quietly, almost to himself.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Daddy, when are you coming to Maine? You promised to teach me to swim!" Katie whined into the phone.  
  
John paced in his hotel room. Even though they had only been separated for four days, this was the first time Katie and John had been apart since they escaped from the death camp. "As soon as I'm done in New York, princess. Just one more day, then we'll be swimming at the lake before you know it. Are your Granddad and Uncle DK taking good care of  
  
you?"  
  
"Granddad is great! He's just like you!" Katie enthused. Katie, being seven years old, was absolutely certain that her Daddy was the smartest, bestest, handsomest, greatest, most awesomest person in the Universe, so calling someone 'just like Daddy' was the highest compliment she gave. "But Daddy, DK isn't here yet. Someone from Canaveral called and said he couldn't get leave to come to Maine. But all my other my aunts, uncles and cousins are here and they can't wait to see you!" Katie chatted on about her time at the lake. "…and I'm going to try all sixty-four flavors of ice cream at Baskin-Robbins, but Granddad will only let me try one flavor a day!"  
  
John listened patiently to Katie, but was troubled by her news about DK. John called Canaveral yesterday and was told that DK was on leave-John assumed he was on his way to Maine.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After John hung up with Katie, he began to investigate. He logged onto his new palmtop computer and quickly hacked into several highly classified sites. It didn't take John long to find out where DK had been taken. DK was actually close by, in Arlington, Virginia. John then changed into a new pair of Levis and his leather jacket, checked the charge levels on  
  
Wynona and Naomi, and went to rescue DK.  
  
~ * ~  
  
John managed to charm his way through the first three checkpoints with his diplomatic credentials, then tried walking into the interrogation section like he owned the place-surprisingly effective, for a 'secure' intelligence agency facility. When two agents finally stopped John, he produced his diplomatic credentials and demanded to see Dr. Daniel Knight.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's being, 'debriefed'. Why don't you just go back home, Ambassador Crichton of the Territorial Alliance. Your friend will be here for a while." Agent North smirked.  
  
"Uh, no, Bubba--why don't you go back and re-read the Constitution- specifically the parts about due process, habeas corpus, and holding someone for questioning for no more than twenty-four hours. I respectfully request that you release Daniel Knight immediately." Part of John wished to free DK without any violence, but another part of him was almost looking forward to a good, old-fashioned jail-break.  
  
Agent North put a hand up, as if he were stopping traffic. "I don't think so, Crichton-" behind North, John saw DK, in handcuffs, being escorted by two agents.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Bubba," John said as he stepped around North and caught up with DK. "Hey, man, how they treatin' ya?"  
  
When DK looked up, John saw DK's red eyes and dark circles under his eyes. "John, that you? They keep asking me questions, but I don't know anything." The two agents kept going down the hall, forcing DK to shuffle to catch up.  
  
"DK, man, I'm gonna help you; just go with it" John said as he turned to face the agents. He quickly knocked out both of the agents with pantak jabs, and searched them for the keys to the handcuffs.  
  
"How'd you do that? How the hell did you do that?" DK asked as John unlocked the handcuffs.  
  
"I hate to burst your bubble, DK, but this isn't exactly the first jail break I've ever been in on. Don't worry - everything'll be OK--I have a plan!" he said as they turned back down the hallway.  
  
"Go back to where all the heavily armed government agents are? You call that a plan? Wile E. Coyote could come up with a better plan!" DK protested, but still followed John.  
  
They turned the corner, and were confronted by three agents, their guns drawn. "Halt!" said one of the agents.  
  
John pulled Wynona and Naomi out and said "I don't think you want to get into a pissing contest with me. For starters, I've got diplomatic immunity, and I'm extending protection to DK here, seeing how he's been held illegally for four days. Second, I've got two pulse pistols on you, and y'all won't stand a chance against them. Just back off, and we'll walk out of here, no problem." John was in full 'Butch and Sundance' mode, and he sure missed Sundance.  
  
One of the agents started to lower his weapon, but the lead agent gave the order to shoot. John stepped in front of DK, letting the body armor built into his jacket take the shots as he fired his pulse pistols. As they were on the lowest setting, the pulse pistols only knocked out the agents and gave them light burns.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, John? You can't just start shooting people!" DK yelled, when the lights went out. "What happened?"  
  
"I sabotaged the power supply - I didn't expect to find you so quickly," John explained as he took out a small flashlight. "Thought the power out would be a good diversion while I looked for you. Still is a good diversion- let's get the hell outta here! But I think I'll keep Wynona and Naomi handy just in case," John said as he looked over each of his pulse pistols.  
  
  
  
"You named your guns?" DK exclaimed, and John nodded.  
  
"Why 'Wynona' and 'Naomi'?"  
  
"Well, they're just like the Judds."  
  
"Who?" DK asked - he wasn't sure he could follow the conversation anymore.  
  
"No, not the Who-the Judds! They were one of Mom's favorite groups. She used to say that as good as they sounded singing solo, they were just incredible when they sang together," John explained as they went through back hallways and staircases as they made their way out of the building. 


	10. Chapter 10

Maine. The Crichton Family Vacation Home.  
  
John and Katie relaxed in the hammock by the lake, picking out shapes in the clouds. Katie pointed at one. "That one looks like a DRD," she giggled.  
  
"Hey, is it my imagination, or does that one look like our favorite Dominar?" suggested John.  
  
"Yeah, and I think he's trying to snurch the cloud next to it!" Katie laughed again, and pointed to another cloud. "Hey - there's an ice cream cone." Katie smiled because she just had a brilliant idea. "Can we go to Baskin-Robbins? Puhleeeeeze, Daddy? I haven't had ice cream all day!"  
  
"Well, that's because it's only 10:30 in the morning!" John laughed. "How about a swimming lesson first?"  
  
"Oh, I'd rather have ice cream now," she said, while making 'puppy dog eyes' for her father.  
  
"After lunch, princess."  
  
After a short pause, Katie said, "Daddy, this is better than you said it would be -- the lake, the birds, and everything. When we were in prison and you were telling me about Maine, I didn't think it really existed. I thought you were just telling me a story to keep my mind off of everything." Katie sighed contentedly.  
  
"Well, I was telling you a story, sweetie. It just happened to be true." John smiled.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jessica and Leslie watched from the deck. "Can you believe our big brother's a dad?" Leslie said as she cradled her own infant son, Jason.  
  
"Hell, yeah, I can believe it - don't you remember how much he used to watch over us when Dad was away on missions?" Jessica answered. They were identical twins, but Jessica was the saltier of the two "Or how he greeted our dates at the door when he was home from college? Somehow, when Johnny met our dates, they always brought us home long before curfew. He's a natural at fatherhood." Leslie and Jessica were ten years younger than John, and didn't always remember his "man of the house" routine quite so fondly.  
  
"Uncle John! Uncle John! Let's play!" Davie, Leslie's five-year-old son, yelled as he ran from the kitchen, out onto the deck and over to the hammock. John scooped him up into his arms before Davie could tip the hammock, and topple its occupants to the ground.  
  
Jack and DK walked onto the deck from the kitchen, each holding one of Jessica's daughters. Jack carried Samantha, two years old, and DK carried four-year-old Susan on his shoulders. "Look at him, Jack - does he look like an ambassador to you?" DK asked as he saw his friend wrestle with his nephew and daughter.  
  
"About as much as you look like a diplomatic attaché," Jack told the man who was like a second son to him.  
  
"Hey Dad, hey DK" Leslie and Jessica said at the same time. "How do you like your new job, DK?" Jessica added.  
  
"I like anything that gives me diplomatic immunity and gets me out of interrogation," DK said quietly, as Susan pulled his hair.  
  
"I'd like to hear the whole story of how the two of you got out of there, sometime," Leslie said.  
  
"You'll have to ask your commando brother that. I was there and I'm still not sure I know what happened. I just followed him."  
  
"I can't believe this lake house is now an embassy. Who would've thought it when we were growing up?" Leslie changed the topic. She didn't like hearing about her brother fighting. Johnny had always thought his way out of any situation; he never resorted to violence. Leslie thought back to Katie's first swimming lesson. Johnny had spent their first day together in Maine teaching Katie the basics. Wearing only his bathing suit, his family could see a myriad of scars on John's body, from several different types of weapons. Leslie, an MD, recognized a few knife wounds and several burns on his legs, arms, torso and back. She guessed that the burns were from pulse pistols or similar weapons. She shook her head to dispel the memory.  
  
"Yeah, complete with surveillance equipment just outside the property line," DK said as he gave Susan back to her mother.  
  
"You mean someone's spying on us? Who'd want to do that?" Jessica asked.  
  
"FBI, CIA, NSA, take your pick." Jack said. "John installed some kind of dampening device, he said it will block the cameras and microphones. Try not to think about it."  
  
Katie ran to the deck. "Can we have lunch soon? Daddy says I can't have ice cream until after lunch." Katie wanted to sit on her Granddad's lap, but Samantha was already there. Katie pouted. First she has to share Daddy with Davie, now Samantha hogs Granddad. Katie liked it better when she had Daddy and Granddad all to herself, even if they were stuck on that space station.  
  
DK, seeing Katie's pout, lightly tugged on one of her pigtails and said, "Have you ever had lobster? There's some great lobster rolls in Maine…" 


	11. Chapter 11

The Crichton family settled into a routine - at least, as much of a routine as possible when under constant surveillance. DK, Leslie, her husband Mike and their two sons as well as Jessica and her two daughters were living at the cabin now. After what happened to DK, no one wanted to risk being picked up for "questioning." Jessica's husband, a naval aviator, was stationed on an aircraft carrier in the Pacific Ocean.  
  
John would spend 2-3 days a week in New York, attending various sessions of the United Nations or giving briefings (making the slightest of progress in the initial negotiations towards the treaty with the Territorial Alliance) and spend the rest of the week at the "Embassy" in Maine. John had finally gotten the Farscape module released from the government, so John, Jack and DK would spend part of each day in the two-car garage working on the Farscape, undoing the damage done by the government's crypto-technologists. Occasionally, Mike, a mechanic, would join them.  
  
On their daily trek to Baskin-Robbins, the Crichton clan would wave to the government agents watching their movements. Once, Katie insisted they bring back ice cream for the agents. "They look so miserable, sitting in their car all day long," she explained to her perplexed relatives. She couldn't understand why the agents threw the ice cream cones away. "Maybe they think we put drugs in the ice cream," Jack suggested as they walked, hand-in- hand, to the back yard.  
  
"Why would we do that? It's not like they're Scarran assassins, or anything like that." Katie suddenly looked frightened. "They aren't working for the Scarrans, are they, Granddad?"  
  
Jack stopped and knelt down, looking Katie in the eye. "Of course not, Katie. You're safe here," he said as he gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
Most of the time, Katie acted like any other seven-year-old child, and Jack would never guess she had been through two wars and an imprisonment. But other times, Katie would let her fears and anxieties show, and it broke his heart. When John first brought Katie to Maine and Jack showed her the cabin, Katie looked around, curious. But when any other child would have asked about what other kids there were in the neighborhood, or where the playground was, Katie very seriously asked how many bodyguards there were and where the bombardment shelter was located. John told her they didn't need either, because they were "hiding in plain sight."  
  
'She'll probably have a nightmare tonight,' Jack thought to himself. Both Katie and John suffered from them. Katie's nightmares usually came when John was in New York, and Jack would rush to comfort her. As much as it tore Jack up to hear what his son and granddaughter had been through, he knew that what they didn't talk about was much worse.  
  
~ * ~  
  
John was still in New York, DK was in the garage checking out the Farscape, and Samantha, Susan, and Davie were playing in the backyard with Mike.  
  
"Why don't you join your cousins, Katie?" Leslie asked as she gave Jason, her infant son, a bottle.  
  
Katie shook her head.  
  
"Don't feel like it?" Leslie coaxed.  
  
"Too tired," Katie answered sleepily.  
  
Jack walked in and swept Katie into his arms. "Well, she just has good taste- she'd rather stay in here with us," he said as he tickled her. Jack knew that after her nightmare, Katie didn't go back to sleep. "Wanna watch a movie?" he suggested.  
  
"Can I sit next to you while we watch?" Katie asked hopefully. Katie was getting better at sharing her Granddad with her cousins (who actually had him first, she realized), but jumped at the chance to spend time with just her and Granddad.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Jack said as he carried Katie to the den.  
  
"I'll make some popcorn and join you as soon as Jason goes down for his nap," said Leslie.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The popcorn was ignored, and five DVD boxes lay discarded on the floor of the den, Bambi among them. 'Well, the only good part of this was I didn't have to share Granddad,' Katie thought to herself.  
  
"So, did Walt Disney make any movies where animals didn't die?" Jack asked Leslie. They had gotten partially through Bambi when Katie became upset by it, then decided against The Lion King, Where the Red Fern Grows, and Old Yeller for obvious reasons.  
  
"Well, let's try Beauty and the Beast,"she said hopefully as she popped the disk into the DVD player.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good movie? I think this Disney guy is full of dren," Katie said sharply. She didn't understand how, after living through two wars and seeing people she loved and cared about die all around her, she was so upset to see a deer killed. Not even a real deer, a cartoon deer. But she liked being nestled between Granddad and Aunt Leslie, so she stayed.  
  
Katie's eyes lit up when she saw the Beast in the ballroom scene, after his 'makeover.' "He looks like Uncle D'Argo!" she said as she laughed, "except he doesn't put bows in his braids" she added.  
  
"D'Argo has braids?" Leslie asked.  
  
"Uh huh! When we were in prison, Daddy would try to fix my hair, but he could only do pony tails, not braids. So when we got to Moya, Uncle D'Argo taught Daddy how to braid my hair!"  
  
Mike and the children walked in. "So, you're Uncle D'Argo's a hairdresser?" Mike asked.  
  
Katie said, "No, he's a Luxan warrior - a general, actually." She stood up and walked closer to Uncle Mike. "Uncle D'Argo rescued Daddy and me from the death camp - I saw him kill three Scarrans with his Qualta blade! And after they evacuated the prisoners, Daddy and Auntie Zhaan made this bomb that blew up the whole Scarran base! I bet the explosion was just as big as when Daddy and D'Argo blew up Scorpius' Gammak base!"  
  
Katie stopped when she heard the awful silence. It happened a lot here. Katie would forget that her new family hadnever been through wars like she has, and she would talk about what she had been through, then they would be shocked into silence.  
  
"I'll be in my room until Daddy comes home," Katie said as she walked out of the room, her head down and her feet dragging. She stopped at the base of the stairway, turned and said "Aunt Leslie, you always tell me to talk about it, it'll make the nightmares go away. But when I do, no one wants to listen, except Daddy and Granddad!" Katie said and ran up the stairs, with Jack following.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jack tucked Katie into her bed; she was ready to catch up on all the sleep she missed. Jack closed Green Eggs and Ham and set it on the bedside table. Katie didn't really understand Dr. Seuss, but the sound of Granddad's voice was comforting. Katie had actually eaten something similar to green eggs and ham on a commerce planet once. They were OK, but nothing to write a book about.  
  
"Granddad?" Katie asked softly.  
  
"Yes, pumpkin?" Jack smiled at his granddaughter.  
  
"Do you blame me?" Katie's eyes were wide.  
  
"Blame you? What could I possibly blame you for?" Jack asked as he took her two small, cold hands into his own.  
  
"I see how everyone acts. Daddy wasn't always a soldier - he was a tech-I mean a scientist here-and now he's different. Aunt Leslie, Aunt Jessica, Uncle DK and even you don't always react very well when you find out more details about Daddy. It's not his fault he's a hero! He can't help it - he's just better than most other people at that stuff." Katie was getting defensive and tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
Jack sighed. "I know he had to change to survive out there, but why would I blame you?"  
  
Katie began to sob. "Because, if it weren't for me, Daddy wouldn't have joined the Royal Defense Force in the Nebari War, and he wouldn't have been captured and tortured by the Scarrans and put in the death camp if he weren't trying to rescue me!" Jack held Katie as she let the tears fall.  
  
"Oh, honey, no one blames you for anything," Jack said as he rocked Katie back and forth. "Your Daddy loves you and nothing in the Universe could keep him away from you, or keep him from protecting you. No one blames you or your Dad; we just wish neither one of you had to go through so much; that's all."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Katie awoke from her nap and looked out the window when she heard a car in the driveway. It was her fathers.' "Daddy's back! Daddy's back!" Katie sang as she flew down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Lucy, I'm home!" John said in a song-song voice as he opened the front door.  
  
"Daddy! I missed you so much!" Katie said as she ran into his arms and gave him a big kiss. Katie was relieved - Daddy always made everything better. "Who's Lucy?"  
  
"I missed you, too, princess!" John said as kissed her back and spun Katie around. He didn't even try to explain LucilleBall to Katie.  
  
Gradually, the rest of the family came into the living room and greeted John.  
  
"Are you making any progress?" DK asked.  
  
"Well, they decided that the first meeting will be on Earth - they're just too scared to go up in a shuttle to meet on Moya. But now they're debating on where to meet: the UN Headquarters in New York City, or in a neutral country such as Switzerland. They have to keep in mind that the ambassadors from Moya need to land a transport pod somewhere nearby and keep it a secret."  
  
Katie spoke in Sebacean: "Well, they better hurry up and make up their minds. Isn't the communications probe due in another monen, Daddy?" John nodded his head. "What will happen if they can't make up their mind?"  
  
"Then Moya will just keep waiting on the other side of the wormhole until I send the signal to come through."  
  
~ * ~  
  
After dinner, the entire Crichton clan crammed into the den. Leslie and Jessica had planned the evenings viewing.  
  
"C'mon, what's the big surprise?" John asked.  
  
Jessica answered "Well, after you, you know, 'left,' there were a bunch of movies and documentaries made about the 'Farscape Incidence' - or the Farscape Conspiracy, as Oliver Stone put it. Of course, we never watched them. But Leslie and I picked up this one, The Farscape Tragedy, up at the video place this morning. It's supposed to be the most accurate of all of them. I can't wait!" she said as the loaded the videodisk.  
  
They watched the opening credits. "This is kinda weird - the prologue says I'm dead. I feel like Tom Sawyer watching his own funeral," John said as he shook his head. They continued to watch, but could not take anything seriously.  
  
"They make me look like such a geek!" DK exclaimed, and threw popcorn at the TV.  
  
"You are a geek!" The rest answered in unison, and threw popcorn at DK.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the guy from Adam-12 playing Dad?" John asked.  
  
Leslie and Jessica squealed in delight. Leslie said "Johnny, do you remember when we were kids and we would watch Adam-12 because Officer Reed looked like Dad? I guess whoever cast The Farscape Tragedy agrees with us." Leslie and Jessica smiled. Jessica would never admit this, but she had a terrible crush on Kent McCord when she was little.  
  
"No way I have that much gray hair," Jack said, and threw popcorn at the TV.  
  
"No, Granddad, you have white hair, not gray," Katie said, trying to make Jack feel better. She didn't understand why everyone else started to laugh.  
  
"Oh, now wait a minute. I'm taller than that!" John complained as the actor playing him came on screen. He threw popcorn at the TV. "Who is that actor, anyway?"  
  
Jessica checked the video box. "Some guy named Ben Browder."  
  
"Never heard of him…"  
  
They continued to watch the movie, throwing popcorn when necessary. And necessary it was--they made three more batches of popcorn. 


	12. Chapter 12

John Crichton sat on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. He had trouble sleeping. He tried walking by the lake, but it was no use. John was haunted by the feeling that trouble was headed his way, and soon. John thought back to the last time he had this feeling, but ignored it.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Moya – 4 Monens Ago  
  
"Pilot, are we ready to Starburst yet?" John Crichton, pacing in Zhaan's medical lab, asked as he spoke into his comm. John looked at his daughter, weak and gaunt after their imprisonment, an IV drip in her arm, and hoped she would regain her health quickly.  
  
"No, commander Crichton - Moya's fuel cells are still recharging. But no one from the Scarran prison colony is pursuing us," Pilot replied.  
  
'Only because it's been blown up,' Crichton thought to himself, but still couldn't wait to get as far away from the death camp as possible. "I just have this feeling, Pilot. I don't think we are out of danger yet." John touched the tattoo on his cheek as he spoke. John walked over to where Katie lay sleeping on a nearby cot, absentmindedly tracing the tattoo on his daughter's cheek. Zhaan had treated her injuries, but wanted to keep her nearby in case she needed additional medical attention.  
  
"John, you are exhausted after your ordeal. Please, let me give you something to help you sleep," Zhaan said as she stirred a mixture together.  
  
'Well, there's an understatement,' John said to himself. "I don't know, Zhaan; maybe you're right," he said as he drank the cool liquid. He knew that it would take more than a good night's sleep to recover from the experience in the death camp, but thought it couldn't hurt at this point. The worst part of the imprisonment was watching Katie suffer and not being able to help her. John caressed Katie's cheek. "You're safe now, princess," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. John moved a cot next to Katie's, lay down, and drifted off to sleep holding Katie's hand.  
  
D'Argo and Chiana walked in and quietly asked about John and Katie. Chiana walked over and kissed each in turn on the forehead. Zhaan motioned for them to follow her into the corridor. John could barely hear their conversation.  
  
"They are both severely malnourished - Katie was nearly starved to death, I'd say," Zhaan said as they walked to command. "I've prepared a nutrient drip for her, and will slowly increase the nutrients and calories as her system adjusts to it. If we give her too much too soon, it will do more harm than good.  
  
"And heat delirium?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"John, of course, is unharmed from the heat. And as far as I can tell, Katie was unaffected by it - she has no signs of heat delirium or the living death. But since she is only half-human, I'd like to observe her over time to make sure..."  
  
~ * ~  
  
John woke up with excruciating pain in his head. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his cell in the death camp, but was surprised to find himself aboard Moya, strapped to a table in Zhaan's medical lab.  
  
"Zhaan where are you? What's happening?" John asked. He remembered being rescued and returning to Moya, but when had he become so violent that Zhaan had to restrain him? "Zhaan? D'Argo? Chiana? Pilot, will someone please tell me what is going on?"  
  
John turned his head, and saw Katie strapped to another table, a figure dressed in black leaning over her. John only had a partial view and couldn't tell who it was. He almost thought it was Aeryn, but D'Argo had told him last night that the latest intelligence from Peacekeeper Command classified Brigadier Aeryn Sun and all personnel in her command fleet as missing in action and presumed dead, after being attacked by a powerful new Scarran weapon half a cycle ago. In typical D'Argo fashion, he considered this a partial victory on Aeryn's part: since there were no reports of the weapon ever being used after that, D'Argo was convinced that Aeryn had destroyed the deadly weapon before being defeated in battle.  
  
"Hey, Johnny Cash" John said to the unknown person in black. "Where's Zhann? What's going on?" John asked quietly.  
  
The man in black stood up, and turned around. "I see you finally woke up, John," Scorpius said in his deceivingly polite voice.  
  
"Oh, no. I am SO not in the mood for hallucinations right now. Go away. You're not real." John whispered and closed his eyes, as if not seeing Scorpius would make him disappear.  
  
"Oh, but I am very real, John. I've been waiting for you to get away from that death camp. Now that you're here, I'm going to get that wormhole technology with or without your help," Scorpius smiled menacingly.  
  
John struggled against the restraints.  
  
"It's no use, John. You're forgetting the 'programming' I included in the neural chip. You can't harm me, and right now you can't even escape from me. I will extract the wormhole technology from your brain." Halfway through the Nebari War, Zhaan had discovered the neural chip Scorpius had implanted in John's brain while treating a head injury John had sustained. Zhaan had tried, but could not remove or neutralize the chip.  
  
"That's OK. I'll just wait for someone to rescue me. I think it's Chiana's turn, now," John laughed as he thought, 'out of the frying pan and into the fire.'  
  
"Your crew mates are all locked in their cells, they cannot help you. I will get that information from you." Scorpius said as he stepped closer to John.  
  
"Forget it, Scorpy. I've been a little busy what with one war and then the other," John gave an ironic smile. "Haven't had the time to think about wormholes. I don't know any more now than I did eight cycles ago." He laughed.  
  
Scorpius motioned to his right, 'as if he were revealing a gift showcase on the Price is Right,' John thought.  
  
"I've made many improvements on the Aurora Chair in the last eight cycles, John. You don't need to unlock the knowledge the Ancients placed in your subconscious - my new toy will do that. Now, I must insist that you cooperate, or I might have to map Katie's mind to see just what is in a Sebacean - Human hybrid's brain."  
  
"Don't hurt her!" John yelled. Katie began to stir, the sound of her father's voice woke her up. Scorpius turned his attention to Katie.  
  
"It seems that Princess Katralla II is waking up. Perhaps she should go first?" Scorpius threatened.  
  
"NO! Put me in the chair - I won't resist." John sounded defeated. Could it really come to this? To fight first the Nebari, then the Scarrans, only to end up back in the hands of Scorpius? John tried to come up with a plan, but could only think ofKatie's safety.  
  
Scorpius unlocked John's restraints. "Aren't you afraid I'll try something?" John asked. "You don't even have any guards!"  
  
Scorpius replied. "You're forgetting the neural chip, John." Scorpius tsk- tsked, sounding like a school teacher disappointed in his star pupil. "You cannot harm me or get away from me now - the programming won't allow it."  
  
"Hey, if I'm still alive after you get your information, could you at least take the chip out?" John tried to stall, to have more time to come up with a plan, or hope that Scorpy gave away a piece of information that would be useful.  
  
"You are not fond of the chip and the guidance it provides you, John?" Scorpius sounded surprised.  
  
"No, I am not fond of the chip," John spat out the words as he turned to look Scorpius in the eye.  
  
"After all it's done for you? You are ungrateful, John. It has kept you alive all these cycles. How many acts have you committed in battle in the name of self-preservation? I programmed the chip to keep you alive. Well, it doesn't matter - you probably won't survive anyway."  
  
"OK, so shouldn't the self-preservation programming be kicking in now?" John asked, his arms akimbo.  
  
"I've disabled that part of the program, John."  
  
"If I'm going to die, at least let me say goodbye to Katie" John pleaded.  
  
"Very well," Scorpius said magnanimously, and nodded his head. Scorpius freed John from his restraints, then waited next to the Aurora Chair.  
  
'Think, John! Think of something - anything!' he told himself as he walked over to Katie. Katie had tried to sit up but was stopped by the restraints. John was surprised to see that Katie was still wearing Jenavian's necklace. The Scarrans hadn't bothered to confiscate it, because it couldn't harm them. Either Scorpius didn't know it was a weapon, or was equally blase about its effects on him.  
  
John put his hands on either side of Katie's face. "Katie, princess, I tried; I really tried to keep you safe. I'm so sorry, sweetie." Both Katie and John started to cry. "Always remember that I love you," John's voice was raw with emotion. He hugged Katie tight.  
  
"Daddy, I love you too," Katie managed to say between sobs. John hugged Katie for a while. With his back to Scorpius, John announced that he was ready. John got up, slowly turned around, and walked to the new Aurora Chair with his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"I'm glad you finally see what you have to do, John" Scorpius said as John approached.  
  
"Oh, I see very clearly what I have to do," John said as he drew his right arm from behind his back and fired the deadly necklace at Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius, wounded by the energy beam from the necklace but still alive, fell to the floor and said "Circhton, how could you do this? The programming of neural chip is flawless-"  
  
"You are forgetting one thing, Scorpy." John had fired the weapon for so long that the charge ran out and wouldn't fire any more. John dropped the necklace and stepped closer to Scorpius. "I'm human. Unlike Peacekeepers, we value our families. A father's drive to protect his child wins out over self-preservation and overrides your programming."  
  
Scorpius got up from the floor, but John punched him so hard that he fell down again. John steered the fight away from Katie, who was trying to watch and cheer her father on. John tried to give Scorpius a Pantak jab, but either he was too weak or Scorpy was too strong, because it had almost no effect on his opponent.  
  
John and Scorpius continued to exchange blows, and it seemed that Scorpius had the advantage. Although John was taking a beating, he was biding his time - he wanted to get Scorpius to the other end of the medical lab, where there were plenty of sharp objects.  
  
When they reached the table where Zhaan stored her instruments, John grabbed the most dangerous one he could find and stabbed Scorpius with it. "I'd stab you in the heart if I thought you had one" John said as he plunged the scalpel into Scorpius' torso. Scorpius clutched his wound, but still remained standing.  
  
John then grabbed a serious-looking probe, and plunged it into Scorpius' thermal regulator tube in his head and pulled the tube out. Scorpius screamed in agony and fell to the floor. John continued to beat Scorpius, until there was no chance of him getting up again. When John was finished, he was covered in whatever flowed through Scorpius' veins. He cleaned himself up as best he could, grateful that Katie could not have seen the beating from where she was. John released Katie from the restraints, and carried her to Pilot's den.  
  
"Pilot, what's happening? Where is Scorpius' command carrier?"  
  
"Commander Crichton! I am quite relieved to see you and your daughter alive!" Pilot said. "Ka D'Argo, Ambassador Chiana, and Pa'u Zhotoh Zhaan are locked in cells, as are all the Alliance personnel, but other wise are unharmed. Scorpius ordered his command carrier and all personnel away after his troops secured Moya" Pilot explained. "Scorpius was very confident that you wouldn't give him any resistance," he added.  
  
"Yeah, well, he was wrong. The stakes were pretty high this time." John said as he kissed Katie's head. Katie stayed with pilot while John released his crewmates. 


	13. Chapter 13

John Crichton was ready for a beer. After three days of UN negotiations that went nowhere and his sleepless night, all he wanted was a beer. He rounded up DK and Mike, and tried to cajole them into going into town.  
  
"C'mon, I haven't been to McGrath's Tavern in ten years - let's go!" he said to his friend and brother-in-law as they sat at the kitchen table. They were the only ones awake. After the extended hike the whole family took after dinner, most members of the Crichton clan went straight to sleep.  
  
"Well, John, it's not the same kinda place anymore - it's more like a biker bar," DK said awkwardly.  
  
John laughed. "Do they still serve the best chicken wings this side of Buffalo?"  
  
"Sure, but maybe we should wait for lunchtime tomorrow - it draws kind of a wild crowd on Friday nights," Mike suggested, more to appease DK than to persuade John. Mike wasn't a McGrath's regular, but wasn't shy about going there, either.  
  
"Wild crowd? I'm all for it. I've had it up to here with diplomats and politicians," John said as he drew his hand in front of his throat. John opened the paper and checked the entertainment listings. "It says here there's going to be a blues band playing. This is just what the doctor ordered. I'm going, with or without you guys."  
  
John stood up and put on his black leather jacket, which was draped over the back of his chair. DK noticed all the holes in the jacket. "Hey, Mr. Ambassador, don't you think it's time to spring for a new jacket? You know, something with a few less holes in it?" DK joked.  
  
"What, get rid of this? This is my battle dress jacket. This will be placed in the archives of the Royal Planet, for the historical record." John laughed. "Most of the holes are where the rank insignia and other stuff goes. So, you guys in or out?" John didn't say that the larger holes were where he had been hit with pulse pistols (and, more recently, bullets).  
  
"I'm in," Mike said "C'mon, DK, it won't be that bad - don't be such a wuss." Mike quickly scribbled a note to Leslie, in case she woke up before he returned home.  
  
DK saw the note. "If I'm the wuss, why are you leaving a note to Leslie? Maybe you should just wake her up and get permission first?"  
  
"Spoken like a true bachelor. Let's just say, this means I only have 'heck to pay' instead of 'hell to pay' when I get back.  
  
"This is why I'm not married," DK said as he shook his head.  
  
"Really? Leslie says it's because you have a fear of commitment." Mike said as they made their way to his Ford pick-up truck.  
  
"Mike, just how did you and Leslie meet?" John tried to sound light- hearted, but felt sad over how many family milestones he had missed in the last ten years.  
  
Mike started the truck and backed out of the driveway. Mike paused to tell the agents where they were going, and even gave them directions. The family agreed to be cooperative with them whenever possible in exchange for privacy within the "embassy."  
  
"Well, she brought her car in to my garage for repairs one day. I fell in love with her right away - she's smart, funny, and beautiful - who wouldn't fall in love with her? Turns out she was dating another doctor at the hospital they both worked at. The only way I could see her was in the ER. I had to have four 'accidents' before she agreed to go out with me. Of course, by then I was the walking wounded and she probably said yes because she felt sorry for me. But, I was in love and didn't let a silly thing like pride get in the way. Anyway, I guess opposites really do attract because by our second date she fell madly in love with me and dumped the arrogant doctor she was seeing. We've been married just over six years." Mike couldn't stop grinning. He was more in love with Leslie today than he was when they got married.  
  
"I never understood what Leslie saw in that jerk in the first place. Glad you came along, Mike." DK said as he slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Me too!" Mike agreed. They arrived at the tavern, and managed to find a parking space not too far from the door.  
  
"Band must be good," John said.  
  
They paid the cover charge and made their way to the back of the tavern. As was his habit, John sat with his back to the wall, where he could see the door. The band did a solid job playing blues standards, and was loud enough to prevent conversation, which was fine with John. John stuck to drinking beer, eating wings, and brooding - and this was the perfect place for it. The tavern reminded him of many spots he had been to in the Uncharted Territories, and all the songs of lost love reminded him of Aeryn.  
  
When the band finally took a break, the three friends were able to talk again. "You're right, John, these are the best Buffalo wings I've ever had," DK said in between mouthfuls.  
  
"Uh huh!" Mike agreed.  
  
"Yep, sure beats food cubes. Excuse me."  
  
John thought he saw a familiar figure. He knew it wasn't possible, but the lights were low enough and he had just enough beer to be hopeful. He wiped the sauce off his hands as best as he could, then walked over to the leather-clad pale woman with grayish-white hair, standing with her back towards Crichton.  
  
"Hey, Chiana, fancy meeting you here" John drawled, and smiled just in case she really was Chiana. The woman turned around, and gave John an appreciative once-over. 'This guy's different, special,' she thought to herself.  
  
"My name's Lisa, but you can keep calling me Chiana if you like," she said flirtatiously.  
  
John was obviously disappointed when he saw Lisa. "Sorry, my mistake," he apologized, and turned away.  
  
Lisa tapped John on his shoulder and asked, "So, there really is a Chiana? That wasn't just a line?" now Lisa looked disappointed.  
  
"Yes, there really is a Chiana, and she's, well, she's out of this world. I knew she really couldn't be here, but I miss her, so..." his voice trailed off. "Hi, my name's John" he said as he extended his hand.  
  
Lisa shook his hand and said "Nice to meet ya. This is my friend Sonnet."  
  
Sonnet had auburn hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and was casually dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a sweater. John raised an eyebrow at the name, and he and Sonnet shook hands. "I'm a poet," she explained.  
  
"And, after waiting for almost an hour, it looks like we've been stood up," Lisa said. "Think your friends would mind if we joined you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, they'd mind if you didn't join us." They spent the remainder of the band's break in conversation. DK and Sonnet hit it off right away, and discovered that John Donne was their favorite poet.  
  
Mike and Lisa patiently listened while John reminisced about Chiana ('she can kiss, kick, or cry her way out of any situation...')  
  
"John spent a lot of time, 'overseas,' and misses his friends a lot." Mike explained.  
  
"What did you guys do overseas?" Lisa asked.  
  
John answered, "Got each other into and out of trouble, mostly." He smiled at some of the memories, pushing the bad memories away.  
  
"Were you and Chiana involved?" Lisa asked suggestively. As lost as John was in homesickness, she hadn't given up on him yet.  
  
"Oh, Chi 's like a sister to me," John said quietly.  
  
Inwardly, Lisa groaned. 'He equates me with this Chiana, and she's like a sister. I've just been condemned to friend status' Lisa thought to herself. 'Well, maybe he's got some single friends.'  
  
DK and Sonnet excused themselves - they decided to go to a cafe, where they could hear each other talk.  
  
Mike, Lisa and John continued to pass the time with conversation, until a rough-looking man approached their table. He was dressed in worn, dirty jeans and a tattered denim vest - no shirt. That would obscure the view of all of his tattoos, especially the devil's head covering his entire chest. Standing behind the stranger, at the bar, were five men, wearing leather jackets with identical devil's heads on the back.  
  
"Lisa!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the chair. "Lisa, I miss you! Take me back," he pleaded more gently. But any gentleness in his voice was canceled out by the death grip he had on her arm. Bruises were already forming.  
  
"T-Bone, you're hurting me!" Lisa said with pain in her voice. She tried to pull her arm away, but found herself free of the grip when John somehow managed to pry the other man's hand off of Lisa.  
  
Lisa turned around to see T-Bone on his knees, his face on the table, and John holding T-Bone's arm behind his back.  
  
  
  
"Leave the lady alone!" John said, emphasizing each word. He looked up at Lisa. "I hope this isn't the guy you were waiting for?" Lisa shook her head.  
  
"What, him? Last I saw him, he was unconscious," T-Bone bragged.  
  
Lisa was more angry than frightened now. "I had one date with this guy over a year ago, and he still hasn't gotten the message that I don't want a second date. I had to get restraining orders against this guy (a lot of good they do), but now he goes after anyone who looks at me. I'm calling the cops." She went to the pay phone.  
  
T-Bone tried to free himself, then yelled to his friends for help. They rushed the table. John held his hands as blades and hit T-Bone's neck on both sides, rendering him unconscious. John then flipped the nearest bad guy onto the table by grabbing the other man's wrist and pivoting as he shifted his own weight and throwing him over John's shoulder.  
  
John was beginning to regret leaving Wynona and Naomi at home.  
  
Mike was a big and brawny guy, but was actually very gentle. Mike managed to knock out one of the assailants with a lucky punch, but he knew that that would be the only luck he would have tonight. Mike was surprised to see John smile as he fought.  
  
John dispatched the next would-be attacker with a roundhouse kick that Jean- Claude Van Damme would envy. That only left two standing. Lisa stood watching from the safety of the alcove housing the pay phones, and silently cheered every time John landed a blow.  
  
John edged away from the table-too many bodies on the floor around it, John didn't want to trip on them. John eased towards the pool tables.  
  
"Look, I just came in here for a beer. I didn't want any trouble tonight. Let's just call it quits, OK?" John asked. John looked around. All except T- Bone were regaining consciousness.  
  
The two men looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and charged John simultaneously. John grabbed a pool cue and held it parallel to the floor, pushing it into their throats when they got near enough. Both men doubled over in pain.  
  
One said, "I give up," and went back to his beer, clutching his neck. The other threw a punch at John. John easily blocked the punch with his left arm, then delivered a lightening-quick series of blows with the pool cue until the man passed out. Two more of the fallen had stood up and threatened to kill John.  
  
John was about to deliver a pantak jab to the closer one when the doors opened up. Four men in dark suits rushed in, guns drawn, followed by two local policemen.  
  
One of the men in suits said "Secret Service! FREEZE!" while the other three rushed the two men who were threatening Crichton and put them in handcuffs. The bar was instantly quiet. Bar fights were hardly rare, but bar fights that were broken up by the Secret Service definitely were. The local police were already haggling with the lead agent over jurisdiction. He ignored them and asked, "Are you alright, Mr. Ambassador?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. John looked over to where Mike was, avoiding the fight. "Mike, how are ya?"  
  
Mike nodded and said "I'm OK," but he looked green around the gills.  
  
The local police stopped arguing about jurisdiction when they heard the word "ambassador" and concentrated on crowd control.  
  
Outside, John heard a helicopter land. He ignored it. John walked to the lead agent and said, "Go easy on 'em, except for that T-Bone guy - he's stalking someone, that's how this whole thing got started."  
  
"I know - we were listening to the police scanner, sir. Mr. Ambassador, we need to take a statement" the lead agent said as he opened his notebook.  
  
Just when the atmosphere in the bar was returning to normal, two US Marines entered the bar, one carrying a silver attache case. They walked to where Crichton stood. "Mister Ambassador, your presence is required elsewhere, sir."  
  
"Could you be more specific--" John looked at his rank insignia--"Gunnery Sargent?" John asked quizzically.  
  
The Gunnery Sargent took the silver attache case from his colleague, opened it up, and took out a strange-looking cell phone. He handed it to Crichton as he said, "This is a secure line, sir."  
  
John took the phone and spoke into it. "This is John Cri--" was all he managed to say before he got cut off.  
  
"Crichton, this is Simpson. Forty-five minutes ago, the ISS picked up some very strange transmissions, we'd like you to come to Canaveral to help us interpret them."  
  
"General, is it possible to transfer the transmission to this line?" John asked.  
  
"Not at this time. But I can tell you that the only words we can understand are Moya, Crichton, and air and sun. Just get in the chopper and get over here right away!" Simpson ordered.  
  
'Air and sun?' John thought to himself, 'Aeryn!' "I can get there faster in the Farscape, " John said quietly. Between himself, Dad, DK and Mike, they got the module air worthy, if not space worthy.  
  
"Do it! I guess the National Weather Service is going to have to lose a weather balloon in your flight path" Simpson replied.  
  
John could hardly believe Gen. Zach Simpson was making a joke. 


	14. Chapter 14

DK and Sonnet sat quietly in the Yankee Peddler Diner, the only place open this late, and sipped their coffee and shared conversation.  
  
"So, how did you pick the nickname Sonnet?" DK asked  
  
"I didn't - Lisa did. She's a little on the flashy side," she replied, and DK nodded at the understatement. "Lisa and I have been best friends since the first grade, so when she said no one would read poetry by Sarah Jane Smith, I let her talk me into my pen name..."  
  
"I think Sarah Jane suits you better," DK said as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. They were lost in each other, until Lisa and Mike rushed in the door.  
  
"I told you she'd bring him here!" Lisa said over her shoulder as she flashed a smile at Mike.  
  
"DK - we gotta go back to the embassy, right away!" Mike said emphatically.  
  
Sonnet looked bewildered. "Embassy? DK, I thought you were a scientist."  
  
"I am, I'm just also an attache to, to..." DK stopped when he realized that he couldn't finish the answer.  
  
"Sonnet, you should have seen John, I mean the ambassador, wipe the floor with T-Bone and his friends..." Lisa reported to Sonnet.  
  
"John got into another fight?" DK asked Mike.  
  
Mike answered: "It was all self-defense, I swear." Mike knew DK was still having trouble accepting the fact that John's military career was now longer than his career in science.  
  
Sonnet asked "Just what country is John an ambassador to or from, or whatever?"  
  
"He's kind of an ambassador-at-large. Sarah Jane, I wish I could tell you more," DK answered as he helped her into Mike's pickup truck. Lisa gave Mike directions to the apartment she and Sonnet shared.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Mike and DK walked into the kitchen. Already assembled were John, holding Katie; Jack, Leslie, and Jessica. John had changed out of his jeans and was now wearing his full "battle dress" uniform, including rank and medal insignias. The rank insignias were on both the epaulets and cuffs of the jacket, in silver. John's military decorations were so many that even the small ribbons of the battle uniform covered most of the left side of his chest. Wynona and Naomi were in their holsters. Everyone else was still in their pajamas.  
  
"Are you sure you can trust Gen. Simpson?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Not a hundred per cent yet, but I think he's been coming around slowly since the briefing in the Holocaust museum. But I can't not go, either. I have to know what those transmissions mean."  
  
"What transmissions?" DK asked.  
  
John briefly recapped what Simpson had told him, that the ISS had picked up some transmissions, the only words of which they understood were Moya, Crichton, and "air and sun."  
  
"I have to go, Dad. If there's any chance that those transmissions are from Aeryn, I --" John was too caught up in emotion to speak. "I once promised her that I'd never leave her, but I broke that promise. I have to find out what happened. Take good care of Katie for me, will ya?" John said  
  
Jack nodded. "I understand. Of course we'll take care of Katie."  
  
Katie, who had watched and listened in silence, spoke next.  
  
"Don't go, Daddy. Please. Don't go back to the Territories without me." Katie was close to tears.  
  
"Hey, Princess, I'm not going that far - just to Cape Canaveral, in Florida, to translate the transmissions. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. You'll be safe here with your granddad. I'll only be gone for a little while. I'm taking the Farscape, so I'll be able to come back fast..." John spoke as he carried Katie to the family room to say goodbye. John heard Jack suggest to DK and Mike that they get the Farscape ready. Jessica, a pilot herself, also helped.  
  
~ * ~  
  
John took off in the Farscape module. It was late enough at night (or early enough in the morning) that there wouldn't be many witnesses to his flight. John thought back to when he broke his promise to Aeryn.  
  
~ * ~  
  
[Moya, almost seven cycles ago.]  
  
John Crichton was in Pilot's den, he couldn't believe the information Jenavian Chatto had just sent him: His daughter had been born over a cycle ago. Jenavian's message summarized the Nebari attack that damaged Katralla and Tyno's statues, and their reasons for not undergoing the process again. 'My daughter was born--in my lifetime. I have to go  
  
see her,' was all John could think.  
  
"Pilot, is Aeryn still in the med lab?" John asked into his comm.  
  
"Yes, commander, she has been there since yesterday."  
  
"Thanks, Pilot," John said on his way out.  
  
John headed for Zhaan's med lab. Except for her episode of Sebacean heat delirium, this was the first time Aeryn had been sick since he had known her. Sure, she had been treated for wounds or other injuries, but she had never been sick.  
  
John neared the med lab, where he could hear Aeryn and Zhaan talking.  
  
The priest said in a soothing voice: "I appreciate what you are going through, Aeryn."  
  
"It's never happened to you -how can you say that?" Aeryn replied, obviously upset.  
  
Zhaan continued. "I still think you should tell--"  
  
Aeryn startled when she saw him in the doorway. "John!" she said, both completing Zhaan's sentence and cutting her off. Zhaan, also surprised, turned around quickly to see John in the doorway.  
  
John smiled - he still got a warm feeling whenever Aeryn called him by his first name. Aeryn, not used to long-term relationships, had needed time to adjust to each phase of their relationship. Using John's first name was one of the first hurdles. Next came allowing the smallest of public displays of affection: holding hands or hugging. They eventually shared quarters, but only because Aeryn didn't want anyone aboard Moya--now the Alliance headquarters--to see either her or John going to and from each other's rooms.  
  
"I just came to see how you are doing, Sunshine," John said as he approached her. She sat upright on an examination table, Zhaan stood next to her.  
  
"Aeryn, please consider what I said," Zhaan pleaded before she left the med lab. Aeryn nodded, more to get rid of Zhaan than out of agreement.  
  
"I'm better, now that you're here." Aeryn said as she reached for John. John wrapped Aeryn in his arms and held her for a while.  
  
"What happened? I've never seen you sick before." John asked. Aeryn only shook her head. "What, don't Sebaceans ever admit to being sick?"  
  
"Please, John, I'm not up to talking about it yet. Will you take me back to our quarters, please?" Aeryn sounded weak and tired. John picked her up and carried her to their rooms. John should have been surprised that Aeryn didn't protest, but he was too preoccupied with the news about his daughter to notice.  
  
~ * ~  
  
In their quarters, John had taken care of Aeryn, getting her food cubes and seeing to her comfort. Aeryn had tried to tell John what had happened, but couldn't find the words.  
  
After almost one and a half arns of companionable silence, John asked Aeryn "Do you really think we should stick with the Resistance, now that there is a full blown war?" They sat side by side on their bed.  
  
Aeryn was surprised by the question. "How else do you propose to fight the Nebari? The Peacekeepers offered to pardon and recommission me, but I don't think they'll take you. Even if they did, they would not give us the same duty assignment," she said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking we could join the Defense Force back on the Royal Planet," John said softly.  
  
"The Royal Planet? I should think that would be the last place you'd want to be, after everything you'd been through there. Why?" Aeryn asked evenly, although she was screaming on the inside.  
  
"I just found out that my daughter was born over a cycle ago," John said, and told Aeryn everything that was in the transmission. John continued: "I want to be as close to her as possible. I mean, I know I can't tell her that I'm her real father, but I have to see her - I had finally gotten used to the idea that she wouldn't be born for almost eighty cycles, and now--" John threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
Aeryn went still; she had one more reason to hate Jenavian Chatto. John had stupidly admitted his and Jenavian's night of "recreation" to Aeryn, and Aeryn found it easier to place all of the blame on Jenavian. Now, because of Jenavian telling John about his daughter, Aeryn was going to lose John, and it was all Jenavian's fault.  
  
"Is this something you really want to do, John?" Aeryn asked. She sat perfectly still.  
  
John took Aeryn's hands in his. "I have to do this. Will you come with me?" he asked.  
  
"John, I know how much family means to you and," Aeryn's voice caught in her throat, "and how much you want children. Will you give me some time to consider this?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"Of course. Hey, you should get some sleep. I have the overnight shift on command, I'll see you in the morning. Let me know what you think then." John told her, then kissed her lightly and went to command.  
  
~ * ~  
  
After his shift on command, John headed towards the quarters he shared with Aeryn. Luckily, it was an uneventful shift. The only thing out of the ordinary was that the Peacekeeper shuttle that had stopped for repairs had left a solar day earlier than planned. Before he arrived at his destination, Pilot commed him.  
  
"Commander Crichton, please report to my den immediately."  
  
"Sure Pilot, what's happening?" John said, although privately he wished D'Argo would handle it, since it was his shift in command.  
  
"It is something of a private nature and would be easier to explain when you get here, Commander." Pilot answered.  
  
John ran to Pilot's den. When he got there, Pilot expressed his regret and played a transmission that Aeryn had recorded earlier. Aeryn was wearing her old commando uniform, and had her hair pulled back into a severe ponytail.  
  
"Hello, John. I know this is not the proper way to tell you this, but... You want and need to be with your daughter, and there is no place for me on the Royal Planet. So, I've decided to take my commission in the Peacekeepers. You are right, we need to do more than we can in the Resistance. I will not say goodbye, because I know we will see each other again. Until then, John."  
  
John was stunned. "She left on that shuttle, didn't she?" he asked Pilot.  
  
"Yes, Commander Crichton. Officer Sun wouldn't let me tell you; she was afraid you would try to stop her."  
  
John nodded absently to Pilot, and stumbled back to the rooms he once shared with the love of his life.  
  
The next day, John arranged for immediate transport to the Royal Planet.  
  
~ * ~  
  
John was pulled away from his memories by the voice on the radio telling him he was cleared for landing at Cape Canaveral. Gen. Simpson, in a jeep, met John on the tarmac.  
  
Gen. Simpson did a double take at John's uniform--especially the medals. He motioned for John to get in the jeep.  
  
"General Simpson, I'd like to hear those transmissions as soon as possible," John said as he got in the jeep. Gen. Simpson nodded at the driver, who headed for the main office building.  
  
"Actually, the situation has changed, Mr. Ambassador, or should I call you General, or Lord Crichton? I understand you have both titles on the other side of the universe," Gen. Simpson said, chagrined.  
  
"Please, just call me John," Crichton said as he extended his hand. General Simpson shook Crichton's hand.  
  
"How has the situation changed?" John asked, worried.  
  
"There's a large alien craft orbiting the ISS. Toshi Nakahara is trying to communicate with it - he remembered about the translator microbes, and began asking a series of yes/no questions. But the thing is, we don't have visual communication, so we don't know who we're talking to or if they're telling the truth. That's where you come in."  
  
"And I'm the devil you know," John said, suddenly realizing why Gen. Simpson had called him in. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes, General Crichton, you are the devil I know, and as my grandmother used to say, better the devil you know than the one you don't." Gen. Simpson said as they entered the "situation room." John thought he looked a little less friendly now.  
  
"Well, I'd like to get up to speed. Can I have a visual of the unknown craft? And how about hearing the first transmission?" John asked impatiently. He looked around, and realized there were only military personnel present; John didn't see any IASA administrators, engineers, or technicians in the room. "This is not good," John thought to himself.  
  
One of several lieutenants in the room said, "The visual will take longer, but you can listen to this while you wait," and pressed the play button on a tape recorder. Only John Crichton understood every word of it. To everyone else in the room, it was a jumble of clicks and other sounds, except the names Crichton and Moya.  
  
"This is the Peacekeeper Carrier Zeuxis to Earth Space Station. Do you read, space station?"  
  
"They won't understand you, Lieutenant Marv. They don't have translator microbes," Aeryn Sun explained.  
  
"Brigadier Sun? If they don't have microbes, why are we even bothering? Should we board them instead?" Lt. Marv asked.  
  
"Because we can't afford not to try," Brigadier Sun told Marv. Then to herself, she said "I wish I paid more attention to John, if I knew more Earth words...Let me try something. (louder) Earth Space Station, this is Aeryn Sun. I was a shipmate to John Crichton aboard the Leviathan Moya. Please respond. We have urgent information to relay. (Pause)  
  
Perhaps we are not in their receiving range yet; we'll try again later."  
  
John was both stunned and elated to hear Aeryn's voice again. Of course, he would prefer that Aeryn announced she had come to Earth to claim John Crichton as hers and hers alone and take him away to a secret love nest, but he knew how much she disliked public displays of affection and open declarations of love. But a guy can dream.  
  
"It's all right - they're friends. Aeryn Sun is a Brigadier in the Peacekeepers, they're part of the Territorial Alliance. She says she has urgent information to relay. Let me talk to the Zeuxis," John said, and he hoped that he didn't sound too eager - he knew Simpson wouldn't react well to that.  
  
"Visual's ready, sir" another lieutenant said, and they all looked at a monitor. They saw a massive (by earth standards) space ship. John recognized the design as similar to the Zelbinion. John could also see hasty repair work -the Zeuxis must have sustained heavy damage in battle, and there was no time to fully repair the ship.  
  
John stood next to the monitor and pointed to various features as he spoke. "This is the Zeuxis - top of the Peacekeeper line. This insignia indicates its membership in the Territorial Alliance, and it has obviously suffered damage. Please let me contact them and find out more."  
  
Gen. Simpson frowned. "No. Tell us about all the weapons: range, type of damage they inflict, any weaknesses they have or how to disable them."  
  
John didn't like the way this was going. "What's the word from the space station - has Nakahara pieced together anything new?" he asked.  
  
Gen. Simpson merely said "Tell us about the weapons, John."  
  
For some reason, Simpson reminded John of Scorpius. Inwardly, he shuddered. John ran a hand through his hair, then crossed his arms and said, "I'm going to need some coffee."  
  
"We're all out," Gen. Simpson said tersely.  
  
"Well, that's OK; I'll just go get a soda - I saw a vending machine on the way in." John left before Simpson could say anything.  
  
John saw several MP's in the corridor; he walked slowly so they wouldn't become suspicious. When John turned the corner and got to the soda machine, there was only one MP watching him. John ducked into a restroom, and left through the window. John made his way to the Farscape, his black uniform keeping him hidden. Luckily, everyone was too concerned with the Zeuxis to bother with securing the Farscape's hangar.  
  
John and two night janitors moved the Farscape out of the hangar. After an abbreviated preflight check, John launched the Farscape for the second time that night. Overall, John was pleased with how easy it was to escape - except for the part of him that was insulted that Simpson regarded him as such an amateur.  
  
~ * ~  
  
John had thought about contacting the ISS, but decided against it -the less information Simpson had, the better. When John and the Farscape approached their destination. John pressed various buttons on his communications panel. "This is General, Lord Crichton to the Zeuxis, come in Zeuxis. Request permission to come aboard." John tried to remain calm; he couldn't believe he was going to see Aeryn again. They had seen each other only a handful of times since Aeryn had rejoined the Peackeepers and he had enlisted in the Royal Defense Force - the Nebari War didn't put itself on hold just because two people wanted to be together. Each time had been too short.  
  
"John--General Crichton, this is Brigadier Aeryn Sun. Your request to come aboard is granted. Use docking bay four â€" it is the least damaged. General Crichton, I look forward to seeing you again." John could hear the emotion in Aeryn's voice - or had he only imagined it?  
  
~ * ~  
  
John opened Farscape's hatch and climbed out. There was the usual honor guard to greet General, Lord Crichton, but the only person in the hangar he really saw was the radiant Aeryn Sun. John wanted to run to Aeryn and gather her in his arms, but knew Aeryn would not allow it. Crichton removed his helmet and revealed the tattoo on his right cheek.  
  
The Zeuxis crew--Sebaceans, Delvians, Luxans, and Sheyang alike-- were shocked and surprised: they had never heard of anyone surviving a Scarran death camp before.  
  
Lt. Marv, one of the original Sebacean members of the crew from before the Nebari War, could not fathom how General, Lord Crichton, could escape the living death. The young Sebacean took careful note of his commanding officer's reaction to their guest: Brigadier Sun inhaled sharply, and although she never lost her composure, seemed deeply affected by Crichton's presence.  
  
Marv, like all aboard the Zeuxis, knew they were shipmates on Moya before the Nebari War, and that this was why Brigadier Sun was committed to having an integrated crew. While the PK's were afraid of contamination from other species, Brigadier Sun had learned first hand during her exile on Moya how different species could work together and play off each others strengths.  
  
Brigadier Sun had also changed the role of techs aboard the Zeuxis. As non- combatants, techs were often treated as second-class members of a PK crew. Brigadier Sun, however, had often sought their input and advice on occasions. She even required some of her soldiers to cross-train as techs, and gave any tech who wanted it training for combat. The crew was hesitant (to say the least) at the beginning, but they knew that the only reason they survived their last encounter with the Scarrans was the combination of fighting and technical skills that the crew had attained.  
  
Brigadier Aeryn Sun stepped forward. "Welcome aboard, General Crichton. It is good to see a familiar face after all this time," she said. "Does your presence here mean that your home world is now part of the Territorial Alliance?"  
  
John stood with his arms akimbo, and laughed. Aeryn thought she would never hear his wonderful laughter again, and hoped to hear it for a long time to come. "Actually, I'm still trying to convince the leaders of Earth that they should join. But I'm not quite getting through. I keep telling them that they ought to deal with the Alliance before they have to deal with the Scarrans, but they're too scared to think straight."  
  
Aeryn held her chin up and said, "Well, they're going to have reason to be scared, John. The Scarrans have wormhole technology, and I think they're headed for Earth." 


	16. Chapter 16

John Crichton replayed Aeryn's words in his head. "The Scarrans have wormhole technology, and I think they're headed for Earth." Crichton was speechless. Both stunned and angry, he followed Aeryn through the corridors of the Zeuxis to her briefing room.  
  
When the door slid shut, Crichton marveled at how calm Aeryn seemed. John finally broke the silence. "Just how in Hezmana did the Scarrans get their claws on wormhole technology?" John paced back and forth and threw his hands up in agitation. "For Crissakes, the Ancients planted the information in my brain but it took me two monens working with Zhaan after the neural chip was disabled to piece it together. Only the crews of Moya and Talyn had access to that information." Aeryn stood silently, her thoughts running wild. She was happy that John was free from the chip Scorpius implanted in his brain, but suddenly felt jealous of Zhaan.  
  
John realized he was yelling. John closed the distance between himself and Aeryn, took Aeryn's hands in his and said "I'm so sorry, Aeryn. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm worried for Katie - the Scarrans put her on their hit list."  
  
"I'm sure you are doing everything possible to keep your daughter safe - is that why you went to Earth - to keep Princess Kathryn hidden from the Scarrans?" John nodded silently. "Did you share Unity with Zhaan?" Aeryn asked softly.  
  
John blinked and asked "What?" He couldn't believe Aeryn wasn't giving him the Sebacean equivalent of "don't shoot the messenger." John was also surprised that Aeryn hadn't pushed him away. "No, we didn't share Unity. Zhaan just helped me go into a kind of meditative state, so I could concentrate on figuring out wormholes."  
  
Aeryn embraced John and held him tight. "I'm glad you and Katie are safe," was all she said. John was baffled, but, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, held Aeryn in his arms. John decided to test the waters and kissed Aeryn lightly on the temple.  
  
Aeryn immediately broke away and said, "This is neither the time nor the place, John. Have you forgotten about the Scarrans?"  
  
John looked down at his empty hands and thought to himself, 'Yes I have! When I'm holding you I forget everything else.' To Aeryn he said "Just how did the Scarrans develop wormhole technology?" John crossed his arms and looked at Aeryn. 'If she wants to be all business, I can be all business,' he thought.  
  
Aeryn looked cool and calm in her Brigadiers' uniform and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, although she felt neither. "Do you remember Dom Ba Da Depot and the mechanic named Furlow?" Aeryn managed to say evenly.  
  
John closed his eyes and raised his right hand to his temple. "Yeah. I had to pay her with the wormhole data we collected." John was kicking himself for inadvertently helping the Scarrans. "So, how did it get from Furlow to the Scarrans?" he asked.  
  
"At the start of the Scarran War, they found out about Furlow and her research and captured her. They gave her two choices: work for them or go to a death camp." Aeryn stated evenly.  
  
John rubbed the tattoo on his cheek, and said, "Well, I guess I can understand that choice. So, how did you find out? For that matter, how did you get here? Last I heard, PK Command had your ship listed as missing in action, presumed dead."  
  
Aeryn gave a wry smile and replied, "It's one and the same story, John. Why don't we sit down, and I'll tell you?" Aeryn indicated a small conference table.  
  
"Sure thing, Sunshine - got any popcorn?" John asked as he turned a chair around and straddled it, folding his arms on the back of the chair.  
  
Aeryn took the Crichtonism in stride and sat opposite John, her hands folded on the table in front of her. "I had received orders to investigate a new weapon the Scarrans were developing. What few intelligence reports we had indicated they were testing the weapon in a sector of the Uncharted Territories - familiar territory for me. Well, we found the Scarrans and they engaged us in battle. We had the advantage, until the Scarrans opened up a wormhole. You see, they opened it up between the two other ships in my group, in effect splitting them in half." Aeryn paused, then continued. "There were massive casualties. Both the Zeuxis and the Scarran ship, as well as portions of our two other ships, got caught up in the gravitational pull of the wormhole. When we exited, neither side knew where we were – we had no star charts or reference points for navigation - well, you would know what that is like, I'm sure." Aeryn smiled at John.  
  
John reached across the table and took her hand. He smiled back and said, "So, Alice, did you enjoy your very own trip down the rabbit hole?" Aeryn drew her eyebrows together and looked puzzled. God, he missed that look on her face - and all her other looks, too. And her smile. And her eyes. John missed looking into Aeryn's eyes.  
  
Aeryn let John hold her hand. Crichton's bizarre references used to annoy her, but after over five cycles without them, Aeryn had missed them. His smile, too. And his eyes, she also missed his eyes. Seeing John again made Aeryn feel like she had come home. She pushed the thought away.  
  
Aeryn forced herself to continue. "The Scarrans retreated. The Zeuxis immediately rescued survivors from the wreckage of our other ships, and went in pursuit of the enemy ship." Aeryn hesitated, trying to remember one of John's phrases. "It's a long story, but the Reader's Digest Condemned version--" Aeryn looked at John, who was busting his gut laughing.  
  
"It's condensed, Sunshine" John managed to say through his laughter.  
  
Aeryn said "The Reader's Digest Condensed version is that we eventually defeated the Scarran ship and took their wormhole device and data. Our techs are still studying it, but we haven't got it working yet. It was a prototype that was being field tested - we may never get it in proper working order."  
  
John was serious again. "So, for a cycle and a half, you've been in the back of beyond and then some. Did you have trouble with any of the locals? How did you find Earth?"  
  
Aeryn explained: "As I said, we had no star charts. Many of the worlds we encountered were planet-bound; some didn't even have ground transportation yet. There were some minor engagements from some of the more advanced worlds, but nothing we couldn't handle. There were also enough peaceful planets where we could barter for supplies. Well, in one of the systems we encountered, I met up with a long-range scout for the Ancients."  
  
That got John's attention. "They didn't frell with your mind, did they?" he asked, worried.  
  
Aeryn spoke solemnly. "No. In fact he remembered me from our last encounter. I told them about Acquaria - I thought that any planet that is willing to worship Rygel would be willing to share their world with the Ancients. I gave them the coordinates. In exchange, the scout gave me the coordinates for a system he had heard about that has inhabitants that look like Sebaceans. At first, I had thought that we would find our way back home, but...then he told me about the system. He said there were nine planets and the only inhabited planet was the third from the sun, the fourth was red, the fifth and sixth planets had rings, and the eighth planet had a red storm-- it sounded like your solar system. We had no where else to go, and I thought I should warn them about the Scarrans. The next time they open a wormhole, it may be closer to Earth."  
  
John was amazed. "You came to Earth to warn them? Even after what happened on the false Earth?" Aeryn nodded and thought to herself 'It was the least I could do for you, John.'  
  
"I had to, John. The Scarrans are desperate for territory. The Nebari War destroyed most of their infrastructure, and they need a great deal of resources to rebuild. I think they view Earth as an easy target, as it's not in the Alliance. They don't know it is your homeworld."  
  
John finally released Aeryn's hand. He touched the tattoo on his right cheek, and said "Then it's about time Earth joined the Alliance. I've been in negotiations for almost two monens - mostly going around in circles. This will shake them up. In two weekens, Moya is scheduled to open another wormhole and send a communications probe - it's your choice if you want to stay here, or go through the wormhole back to PK Command."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"John Crichton to Space Station, come in Space Station."  
  
"Hey, Commander Crichton! Good to hear your voice again!" Toshi Nakahara said.  
  
"Request permission to come aboard, Commander Nakahara," John said from the Farscape Module.  
  
"Granted, sir. Can you tell me what is happening down at Canaveral? They keep changing the orders!" Toshi said. He was glad Commander / General / Ambassador Crichton - whatever his exact title may be - was here. Toshi knew he was out of his league as soon as he saw the Zeuxis.  
  
"We'll meet you in docking bay two, sir."  
  
"Gotcha. Oh, Toshi--I'm not alone," John added.  
  
"Katie is here? Cool! I've got a Hershey Bar with her name on it" Toshi said excitedly.  
  
"Actually, I'm bringing Brigadier Sun, the commanding officer of the ship you've been trying to communicate with." John explained.  
  
~ * ~  
  
ISS - Docking Bay Two  
  
Toshi Nakahara, Sarah Comiski, Sergei Ivanov, Uta Langwier and the rest of the Space Station crew gathered in the docking bay and welcomed the Farscape for the second time in as many months. Again, two figures clad in black emerged from the vessel. John Crichton and Aeryn Sun walked toward their welcoming party. When John approached,  
  
Toshi looked at all of his medals and said "Dude! You have got to tell me some of your war stories sometime!"  
  
"No time for that now," John said as he and Toshi shook hands. "Commander Nakahara, this is Brigadier Aeryn Sun, commanding officer of the Zeuxis, that eyesore that's in orbit near here," John said with a smile. Aeryn gave John a sideways glance. Toshi extended his hand in greeting, and a tentative Aeryn shook it - perhaps a little too hard. Toshi winced. "Easy, girl" John said to Aeryn. "You know humans are weaker than Sebaceans."  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, Brigadier Sun," Toshi said with a smile.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Lounge of the ISS  
  
"Man, that feels so weird!" Toshi said as he felt the microbes rush to the base of his brain. He shuddered and asked "So, how long until these things kick in?" Toshi, John and Aeryn had the lounge to themselves .  
  
"You ought to be able to understand me now, Commander Nakahara," Aeryn said.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool. I wish I had these four hours ago when you guys showed up! That was the longest—and weirdest-- game of twenty questions I've ever played!" Toshi couldn't believe it - he was talking to an alien. A female alien. Better than that - a space babe!  
  
"Commander, that reminds me - what exactly is a bread box, and why is its size so important?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"Forget twenty questions for now. Toshi, you said that your orders keep changing. How?" John asked.  
  
"Well, when mission control still had IASA people in it, they said to try to communicate with the ship until they could locate you, but then the military took over and Simpson ordered me to stop, so, we stopped. That was a little over an hour ago. Simpson wanted to know what we found out - which was very little (I guess I didn't ask the right questions) - that Aeryn Sun was aboard, she had been your shipmate, and she needed to tell us something. I was about to invite Ms. Sun on board when they ordered us to stop."  
  
"We need to talk to the President - do you think you can arrange it, Toshi?" John asked.  
  
"I'll try - but it looks like Simpson has control over everything," Toshi answered.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Maine  
  
Katie tried to go back to sleep after her father left, but she had another nightmare. Jack Crichton rushed into her room and picked up Katie, hugging her close. "It's OK, sweetie. Everything is going to be all right," Jack said soothingly.  
  
"I'm scared, Granddad," Katie sobbed. "Something bad is going to happen to Daddy; I can tell." 


	17. Chapter 17

The Lounge of the ISS  
  
"We need to talk to the President - do you think you can arrange it, Toshi?" John asked.  
  
"I'll try - but it looks like Simpson has control over everything at mission control," Toshi answered.  
  
"No matter who you talk to, give out as little information as possible - I don't want Simpson or his men thinking they need to "debrief" you as soon as they can get their hands on you. They already tried it with DK, and they didn't let a little thing like his Constitutional rights stop 'em from keeping DK over 24 hours," John replied. For this reason, John had requested that he and Aeryn remain separate from the rest of the ISS crew-- the less they knew they less they'd have to be "debriefed."  
  
"Gotcha - you want me to play dumb. I can do that. I'm from California - people expect it!" Toshi said and laughed.  
  
Toshi reached the door to the corridor, turned back and asked, "So, what are you going to say to the President, if we can get a hold of him?"  
  
John smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry, Toshi, but the less you know, the better."  
  
After Toshi closed the door behind him, Aeryn asked, "Well, John, what will you say to the President?" She sat on a padded bench along the back wall.  
  
"Pretty much the same thing I've been saying: join the Alliance, you'll have a lot of new trade partners, access to technology and medicine you've never dreamed of, and military allies if you need them. But this time I get to frighten them with the news about the Scarrans having wormhole technology," John said as he crossed the small room and sat down next to Aeryn.  
  
"Why are they being so reluctant? If they've gone to the trouble of establishing a space exploration program, why won't they join the alliance, and be able to explore that much more of it?" Aeryn asked, not that she could concentrate on John's reply - her senses were too overwhelmed from being so close to John again to think properly.  
  
"I dunno, maybe they don't believe me. Maybe they have to see aliens before they'll believe in them. Too bad you're not a Delvian or a Luxan. Sebaceans look too much like humans to have a dramatic visual impact," John joked. He leaned closer to Aeryn, smiled and said "Not that I don't like looking at you - I could do this all day." John caressed Aeryn's cheek.  
  
Aeryn quickly turned away, but said nothing.  
  
"Aeryn, are you ever going to forgive me?" John asked with a pained look on his face.  
  
Aeryn looked at John, surprised. "Forgive you for what?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"Whatever it was I said or did almost seven cycles ago that drove you away from me. The hell of it is, is I can't even figure out what I did wrong!" John slid off the bench and knelt in front of Aeryn. As he took her hands in his John asked softly "Will you forgive me? Tell me what I have to do to get you back."  
  
"No, John," Aeryn said before she realized her mistake. John looked as if he were in agony. "I mean, there is nothing to forgive you for," Aeryn added quickly. Still holding John's hands, she pulled John back up to the bench. This was the moment she had dreaded for over six cycles. She had seen John only a handful of times since she left Moya - two, three times a cycle, at the most. Aeryn had cherished each one of the encounters, no matter how brief. Each time, Aeryn resolved to tell John, but never did-she was afraid that John would never want to see her again after she told him why she left Moya. Now, Aeryn wished she had listened to Zhaan and told John right away.  
  
"John, if you asked me to go with you to the Royal Planet a solar day earlier, I would have said yes," Aeryn began.  
  
"So what happened after that to make you change your mind?" John asked.  
  
Aeryn pulled her hands away from John's and looked down. She couldn't find the right words, so just said bluntly: "I had a miscarriage. I didn't even know I was pregnant -my contraceptive implant failed. That is why I was in Zhaan's medical lab." Feeling the tears well up, Aeryn stopped to regain her composure. She was surprised when John wrapped his arms around her - this was not the reaction she expected.  
  
"Aeryn, I'm sorry, so sorry…" John said as he held her tight. He tried his best to sooth and comfort Aeryn, but didn't know what else to say.  
  
"You're not angry?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"How can you even ask that?" John said. "It wasn't your fault. But you should have told me. Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for you when you needed me."  
  
Aeryn broke away from John's embrace and stood up. As she wiped away her tears she said, "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. If I told you, you would have stayed with me on Moya, even though you wanted to be with your daughter. Eventually, you would have resented me for keeping you away from your daughter. And I couldn't go with you to the Royal Planet. I just couldn't stand the thought of seeing you with the child you had with another woman. I, uh, seem to have a problem with jealousy." Aeryn wasn't sure what to say, or do next. She looked at John, and realized that he was also crying.  
  
John wasn't sure which emotion was strongest: his grief for the lost baby, his anger at Aeryn for keeping it a secret, or his relief that he hadn't lost Aeryn forever. 'I guess that last one makes me a selfish bastard,' he thought to himself. John rose and stood face to face with Aeryn. John placed his hands on Aeryn's cheeks and said hoarsely "If anything like that ever happens again, you be sure to tell me right away, OK?"  
  
Aeryn smiled and nodded ,then wrapped her arms around John's neck and they kissed. Deep and slow, it was the kind of kiss only for lovers reunited after a very long separation.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Maine  
  
Jack and Katie Crichton made their daily trip to Baskin-Robbins. It was so routine by now that they didn't bother to tell the Secret Service agents where they were going - they already knew. Jack could tell Katie's heart wasn't really in it today, however. He knew that she was thinking of John; Katie was still sure that something bad would happen to her father. Jack and Katie held hands as they walked the short distance into town. Jack looked down at his granddaughter and smiled. She was wearing a red tee shirt, faded overalls, and white canvas sneakers, and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. With make-up covering the tattoo on her cheek, Katie looked like any other seven year-old - who wouldever guess she was the heir to the throne of a planet on the other side of the universe?  
  
The street was fairly crowded as they headed towards the ice cream parlor. Two men stopped Jack and Katie before they could enter. One of them stepped forward and said, "Col. Crichton, we'd like to talk to your granddaughter."  
  
Jack Crichton protectively swept Katie behind him. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"We're from the government," was all he said as the two agents moved closer to the Crichtons.  
  
"I'd like to see some identification," Jack said as he and Katie stepped back. A dark sedan with heavily tinted windows pulled up beside them and a door opened. The agent who had done all the talking nodded to his partner, who pulled a gun on them. He held it close enough to his body that the many passersby didn't see it.  
  
"Now just hold on," Jack said as he held up his hands - not in surrender, but in an effort to keep distance between Katie and the gun. At the same time, Jack wondered where the Secret Service agents were. Usually, Jack felt as if he were tripping over them every time he went into town.  
  
Katie knew Granddad would try to talk their way out of this. 'He doesn't see how dangerous these men are,' she thought to herself as she reached for Miss Jenavian's necklace. Katie stopped when the man with the gun grabbed Granddad and held him at gunpoint. The other man said, "Get in the car, little girl."  
  
Katie quickly ran through her options. The two men obviously wouldn't listen to her, so talking was out. If she used the necklace, she might hurt Granddad, too, so that was out. Finally, Katie remembered one of Chiana's stories. Katie screamed as loud as she could while pointing at the first man. Instantly, people who seconds before had been minding their own business had stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Katie. Shopkeepers had come out of their stores to see what was happening. "That man touched me in a bad place and tried to get me into his car, and when my Granddad tried to stop him, the other one hurt Granddad! Stop them!"  
  
As the crowd began to close in on the two men (they figured the odds were on their side against two men), the man with the gun threw Jack Crichton to the ground and shot his gun in the air. Everyone froze where they stood. The two men got into the back seat of the sedan, and it sped away.  
  
Jack got up and hugged Katie. "That was some fast thinking on your part, Katie. Are you OK, sweetie?" Katie nodded, but she was crying.  
  
Jack looked closer, and saw that Katie was also smiling. "Chiana taught me how to cry on demand," she whispered to Jack.  
  
Jack could hear people all around him say, "Could you believe that?"  
  
"Did anyone get the license plate number?"  
  
"I don't think that car even had a license plate on it."  
  
"Col. Crichton, are you hurt? How's your granddaughter?"  
  
"What is this world coming to?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Sheriff Winters drove Jack and Katie home after they filled out the police reports. "Sure hope you don't think that kind of thing happens here all the time, Col. Crichton," Winters said as Jack and Katie got out of the police cruiser.  
  
Jack sent Katie into the house, and turned back to the cruiser. "I know, Sheriff. And I know they weren't locals. As much as I want to see those men punished, I don't think you'll find them - I think they're long gone by now."  
  
"We sent out the APB right away - we may catch them yet," Sheriff Winters said, even though he privately agreed with Jack. "You take care now," he said as he drove off.  
  
Jack was furious. He walked to the Secret Service agents' car and yelled "Where the hell were you, Agent Watson?" Jack yanked open the driver's side door as he said "I thought your job was to protect my granddaughter!"  
  
Watson didn't answer - he was slumped over the steering wheel, his partner was in a heap on the passenger side. Jack checked their pulses - they were still alive. Jack went to the house to find Leslie, his doctor daughter.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jack Crichton finished putting Katie to bed. After the days' events, it took some doing. Jack looked out the front window, and saw two cars watching their house. Jack wasn't sure that doubling the number of agents would make a difference. Jack walked into the kitchen, where all the adults were gathered around the kitchen table.  
  
Leslie said, "Dad, I just heard from the hospital. Agents Watson and Kowalski will be fine, they'll be discharged tomorrow. Someone slipped knockout drops into their coffee. There are no long-term or harmful effects of this particular drug."  
  
Mike, standing behind his wife with his hands on her shoulders, added "It's been investigated already, and a maid from their hotel confessed that she switched their Thermos. She says a man gave her a twenty, but she only thought the new Thermos had Irish coffee in it - not drugs. She thought it was all a practical joke. She's very upset about the whole thing."  
  
"She's upset? They tried to take Katie!" Jack said, louder than he meant to. Jack paced back and forth. "Hell of a lot of good round the clock protection does."  
  
"We need to find out who 'they' are," said DK. "I'm guessing Simpson has something to do with this. Two men - sounds like the same guys - tried to question Sarah Jane and Lisa at their apartment today. They said they were from the government, but refused to show any identification. Sarah Jane called the police, and they left. Sounds like it happened just before they got to you and Katie."  
  
Jessica asked, "So, who do we call if we think a member of the military has overstepped his authority? The Pentagon? I think they'll give us the runaround."  
  
"Well, there's always the Commander-In-Chief," Jack said as he picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
~ * ~  
  
ISS - Communications Room  
  
Toshi had spent the better part of an hour putting in the request to speak with the President. He spoke to one lieutenant after another; each asking more questions than they answered. And the questions themselves grew more bizarre and paranoid. Toshi played dumb, and was very glad he didn't tell anyone that Brigadier Sun was aboard the Space Station.  
  
"No. Lieutenant, I do not think that Crichton's mind has been taken over. Yes, I think he's telling the truth. No, I don't think the Alliance wants to invade Earth. No, I don't think he's a clone or a robot or an alien look- alike.  
  
"What I do know is that Ambassador Crichton has requested to speak to the President. Will you please patch me through to the White House switchboard?" Toshi was losing track of how many times he asked this question, and how many different people he said it to.  
  
Toshi thought of a new tact. "Well, if you're not going to patch me through to the White House, how about the State Department? An ambassador wants to speak to the President - this is a diplomatic request, and should be sent through diplomatic channels. How about it?"  
  
On the videophone, Toshi could see a major speak to the lieutenant of the moment. At first Toshi was hopeful - maybe the major would approve the call to the White House, or at least the State Department? Toshi was about to ask, when he saw the major hit a series of buttons and switches on the console in Mission Control, then the screen went blank. "Son of a bitch!" Toshi yelled. He tried everything he could think of, but couldn't resume communications. "They cut us off - on purpose! Gotta tell John," Toshi said to himself as he ran to the lounge.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Toshi opened the door to the lounge, then closed it quickly when he saw the pile of black clothing on the floor. "Gotta remember to knock," he said to himself as stood in the corridor. He was grateful that John and Aeryn hadn't noticed the brief intrusion. Toshi hesitated, then hit the intercom button for the lounge. After a brief pause, Toshi heard John  
  
say: "This is not a good time for an interruption, Nakahara."  
  
"Just wanted to remind Ambassador Crichton that the bench pulls out to a full-size bed, in case you wanted to, um, take a nap," Toshi said, then turned off the intercom and walked down the corridor. 


	18. Chapter 18

The White House, 10:30 PM.  
  
President Lieberman greeted Jack Crichton warmly. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Mr. President," Jack said as he was ushered into the conference room. Jack was never more glad that his daughter Jessica, a former test pilot for Sikorski Aircraft, had called in a favor with her former bosses and borrowed a corporate jet and flew the both of them to Dulles Airport.  
  
"And I thank you for bringing this situation to my attention, Jack," he replied as they walked to the table. "How is Katie, after what happened earlier today?"  
  
Jack smiled. "She's taking it all in stride. Actually, Katie's more worried for her father, than for herself. I am too – John left just before dawn this morning; I was hoping to hear some news by now."  
  
The President looked expectantly at the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the highest-ranking member of the American military. Army General William Powers said briskly "Mr. President, General Simpson and his men have been removed from Mission Control, and all IASA personnel have, by their own choice, returned to their work stations despite the poor treatment they received."  
  
"And what kind of treatment would that be?" President Lieberman asked, concerned.  
  
"Most were kept in the auditorium, others were 'debriefed' for hours on end; they weren't given any food or water, and restroom breaks were infrequent, to say the least. The Judge Advocate General's office is determining how many charges to file.  
  
"If I may add, Mr. President, although I do not approve of Simpson's actions or his disregard for the chain of command, I think he believed he was acting in the best interests of the country."  
  
"Thank you, General Powers-duly noted; although I wish I had pushed for more than a letter of reprimand after the previous incident," the president said as he sat down.  
  
The Secretary of State said, "Let's figure out our next step"  
  
~ * ~  
  
ISS  
  
Almost three hours after all communications were shut off, Mission Control contacted the ISS-- and this time, Toshi was able to talk to IASA personnel instead of one of Simpson's crew. Mission Control told Toshi that Simpson and his men had been arrested for their actions. Furthermore, the State Department and the White House were waiting to talk to  
  
Ambassador Crichton on the videophone.  
  
Toshi waited as long as he could. He couldn't decide if he should knock or use the intercom. He moved his hand back and forth between the door and the intercom button several times before deciding to knock on the door to the lounge.  
  
Toshi heard Brigadier Aeryn Sun say: "Give us a moment, please" from behind the heavy door.  
  
~ * ~  
  
In between rounds of lovemaking, Aeryn took inventory of John's scars - all of them. It had taken a considerable amount of time. Aeryn realized that many of the scars were a result of John's imprisonment. Aeryn, being Aeryn, blamed herself. She was sure that if she had only stayed with John that she could have prevented his capture by the Scarrans. As she and John dressed, Aeryn admired the view as John pulled his tee shirt over his head.  
  
John tugged his shirt down and saw Aeryn smiling, and smiled in return. Almost before John realized what was happening, Aeryn was in his arms and began to remove John's shirt, but she stopped when they heard a loud knocking on the door.  
  
John groaned, and Aeryn sighed softly, then said, "Give us a moment, please," as she smoothed and straightened John's tee shirt. John cupped Aeryn's face in his hands and gave her one last kiss, then took a step back. He picked up Aeryn's jacket and moved behind her.  
  
John's voice was rough as he said, "I guess Toshi managed to get that call through," as he helped Aeryn put on her jacket. After Aeryn shrugged her shoulders into the jacket, John gathered her long black tresses in his hands and freed her hair from the jacket. John inhaled, and reveled in the scent. "You're still scenting your hair for me," John said with a wicked grin and wrapped his arms around Aeryn's waist.  
  
Aeryn placed her hands over John's, and relished the feeling of John kissing her neck. "What makes you think I did it for you?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me you scented your hair for Lt. Marv?" John asked.  
  
Just then the intercom buzzed. "Ambassador Crichton, President Lieberman is waiting to talk to you on the videophone. Should I tell him you're still, um, napping?" Toshi asked hesitantly.  
  
Aeryn and John reacted as if they were teenagers caught making out on the sofa by one of their parents: they each quickly stepped back from each other. "We're on our way," John said quickly.  
  
~ * ~  
  
John couldn't believe what was happening. After six weekens of beating around the diplomatic bush with very little to show for it, John had actually heard the President of the United States say they wanted to join the Alliance. Of course, all the other countries on the planet needed to join the Alliance as well, as the Territorial Alliance would only consider taking a united Earth into its membership and not individual countries. The United Nations would play a key role in the coming days. Aeryn had only nodded her greeting to the kind-looking President, then let John work the "diplomacy schtick," as he called it. She admired how skillfully John handled the situation; as if he were trained from birth to be a diplomat, not the scientist he once was or the military leader he was forced to become.  
  
"Yes, Mr. President, I can sign the preliminary agreement. Normally, such negotiations are handled by the diplomatic staff of Moya and must be agreed to by the representative council, but the leviathan isn't due to arrive for another two weekens-weeks, I mean," John said. "But for this situation, I have been granted the authority to sign any and all necessary treaties with Earth," Crichton said. He was more than relieved to make such progress, and to hear that Simpson had been dealt with. John was already planning the next two weeks: bring Aeryn to Maine to meet his family and DK, and spend as much time with the people he loved in between negotiations before the inevitable happened: his return to the Royal Planet and return to the Scarran war. John barely heard Aeryn's comm activate as he discussed the finer points of protocol with President Lieberman.  
  
Aeryn spoke calmly into her comm "Please repeat that, Lt. Marv."  
  
"Yes, Brigadier. A wormhole is forming about four hundred metras from the Zeuxis. We are unable to determine who is forming the wormhole, although the readings are similar to when we were sent through the wormhole by the Scarrans," Lt. Marv answered.  
  
Aeryn stepped away from John and Toshi; she didn't want to alarm them yet. Luckily, they were both paying attention to the videophone. "Full Alert and battle stations, Lt.," Aeryn spoke quietly but with command. "Maneuver the Zeuxis between the wormhole and the Space Station, launch two squadrons of Prowlers, and have everyone prepared to shoot to kill if it is indeed the Scarrans that come through. Keep this comm open."  
  
"Yes, Brigadier," Lt. Marv said, confident that no matter what came through the wormhole, Brigadier Sun would know the best way to handle it.  
  
Aeryn thought it was time to inform the others of the wormhole, before their own inferior scanners detected anything. "John, you should know that a wormhole is opening up near here. I've ordered the Zeuxis into position to 'greet' whatever may come through it," she said in a calm voice.  
  
Toshi, the only member of the ISS crew with translator microbes, was non- plussed. "You mean, a wormhole is opening up and you don't know who's making it?"  
  
Over the videophone, John could see panic setting in on quite a few faces, although President Lieberman seemed to be taking it in stride. "Now, just relax everybody. It isn't necessarily a threat, but if it is, the Zeuxis can handle it," John said, and he hoped that it was true. Aeryn had told him that many repairs were done with whatever they could get their hands on, and would not withstand an all-out attack.  
  
Aeryn spoke quickly. "John, tell your president that I consider Earth a member of the Alliance, and that my crew will do all that we can to protect Earth if necessary." Brigadier Sun then returned her attention back to her comm.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Maine.  
  
Katie saw the Scarran scout ship land in front of the house, and three armed Scarrans emerge. The Secret Service agents assigned to protect the Crichton family charged the aliens, but even their assault rifles were ineffective against the Scarran exoskeleton. Katie, powerless, looked on as the four agents were slain one by one by a single Scarran, who then killed Jack Crichton. Katie screamed in horror.  
  
"Katie, honey, wake up," Leslie sad in a soothing voice as she wrapped her arms around Katie. "You're just having a bad dream."  
  
Katie tried to control her sobs. "Granddad, where is he? I saw the Scarrans shoot Granddad and the agents."  
  
"He went to Washington after you went to sleep. Granddad is OK, sweetie. The Scarrans didn't shoot anyone."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The ISS  
  
"Do you have the wormhole on visual yet, Toshi?" John asked.  
  
"No, sir - it's too far away," he replied.  
  
"Can we boost power to the-" John began to ask  
  
"The Zeuxis reports that a ship has exited the wormhole," Aeryn interrupted.  
  
"Have they identified the ship?" asked John.  
  
Aeryn reported. "Don't worry - it's Moya."  
  
John quickly relayed the information through the videophone, then asked Toshi to take over on the videophone.  
  
John took his comm out of his jacket pocket and turned it on. "Crichton to Moya, are you there?"  
  
John heard Chiana's unmistakable squeal of delight, followed by "Crichton! Are you all right? How's Katie? And have you seen your family? And oh, wow, that's the Zeuxis - Aeryn's ship! We thought it was destroyed - what happened? Where's Aeryn? Is she OK?"  
  
John couldn't help but laugh. "Whoa, Nellie, slow down, Pip! Katie's fine - she's having fun with my family, and she adores her granddad. Aeryn's on board the ISS with me and she's got a helluva story to tell you. Now I'm glad to see y'all, but why are you here two weekens early?" John asked.  
  
"Oh, I had one of my hunches. I knew we had to come here, even if I didn't know why," Chiana said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure glad you did - Earth is ready to enter final negotiations, and I'd rather have y'all take care of it, seeing as it's become your specialty." 


	19. Chapter 19

Brigadier Aeryn Sun and General, Lord Crichton were once again in the much- modified Farscsape module, en route to the first meeting between the Alliance diplomatic delegation and the United Nations Representatives. John was surprised by the location; he assumed they would meet in the United Nations Headquarters in New York. Instead, he received instructions to rendezvous at the USS Ticonderoga, currently cruising in the Pacific Ocean. Aeryn had wondered at that as well, but Chiana had told them not to worry - she had a feeling the meeting would go off without any problems. Over the years, they had learned to trust Chiana's hunches and feelings; John had been one of the first to trust Chiana's sixth sense.  
  
As they neared the aircraft carrier, John and Aeryn could see almost every crewmember on any available surface watch the long lost spacecraft land. Many looked on in disbelief, but most watched in awe. John landed the Farscape on the deck of the Ticonderoga and helped the beautiful Aeryn Sun out of the module. John idly wondered how long it would take him to persuade Aeryn to marry him. 'One step at a time, Johnny; don't rush her,' he told himself. Aeryn carried hypos with translator microbes for the Earth representatives.  
  
"That's quite a large delegation," Aeryn said as they walked to the group of diplomats, including American President Lieberman, UN Secretary General Jackson, and British Prime Minister William Windsor. When the UK voted to abolish the monarchy in 2005, Prince William surprised the world by going into politics, and surprised them even further by being good at it.  
  
"And that's not even a representative from every country on Earth," John said as they approached. John shook hands with each member of the delegation and briefly explained the translator microbes. President Lieberman volunteered to be the first recipient; John quickly injected the rest of the delegation; and introduced Brigadier Aeryn Sun to the diplomats.  
  
"And there's one more person who needs some translator microbes, Ambassador Crichton," President Lieberman said as he signaled to Jack Crichton.  
  
Jack had plotted and conned more than he ever had before in his life. He convinced the president that the safest place for both the Farscape and Moya's transport pod to land would be in the middle of an ocean, away from eyewitnesses, telescopes and cameras. And since they needed an aircraft carrier to land on, why not the Ticonderoga, where his son-in-law was stationed? And as long as they were going to the "Tico," why not let Jessica come along and see her husband, and introduce Lt. Commander Robert Jones to his brother-in-law John? From what John had told him about Rygel, Jack thought the deposed dominar would be proud.  
  
Aeryn looked on as John and Jack greeted each other with bear hugs. Jack's hair was now completely white, and his face had a few more wrinkles, but other than that he looked the same as the alien Aeryn had met on the false Earth almost ten cycles ago. Combined with the many stories John told her about his father, Aeryn felt as if she already knew Jack Crichton.  
  
After giving injecting Jack with the necessary microbes, John said "Aeryn! I'd like to introduce you to my father!" with great smile.  
  
Jack's own smile mirrored John's. "The radiant Aeryn Sun needs no introduction, son," Jack said as he extended his hand toward Aeryn. "John has told me so much about you, Brigadier, that I feel as if I already know you," he said warmly.  
  
Aeryn shyly shook Jack's hand and said "Likewise, Colonel Crichton, and please call me Aeryn." Aeryn then graced Jack with one of her rare 'I'm smiling just for you' smiles.  
  
While she and Jack chatted, Aeryn heard a very pretty blond woman say "Johnny!" as she ran into John Crichton's arms. Aeryn hid her emotions very well; none of the diplomats knew that she was silently plotting this woman's death, whoever she was. How dare she embrace John like that in public. Aeryn's mind ran wild - had John met someone since his return to Earth? Was she so important to him that he arranged to have her brought here?  
  
"Jessica! This is a surprise! Why are you on the Tico?" John asked the blond.  
  
"Hey big brother! I just wanted to be the one to introduce you to my husband - he's stationed here," the blond woman said, as a lanky red-haired man in a green flight suit joined them. "Johnny, this is my husband Robert…"  
  
"You can call me Howdy - Jess is the only one who calls me Robert anymore," he said. He was obviously nicknamed after the "Howdy Doody" puppet show, and more obviously didn't like it but was resigned to it. After Howdy and John shook hands, John injected Jessica and Robert with microbes, then all three walked towards Aeryn and Jack. Aeryn was overwhelmed by a sense of relief. Aeryn tried to look as if she were paying attention to Jack, but apparently failed.  
  
"…And while I was on the moon, I was crowned King of Space, then I became lead singer of the Beatles when I got back to Earth," Jack said, trying to get a reaction out of Aeryn.  
  
"Your family must have been very proud," she replied distractedly. Aeryn was busy berating herself for the episode of jealousy. She knew she could trust John. Aeryn didn't trust any of the tralks that surely threw themselves at him, but she trusted John.  
  
Jack studied the pretty Sebacean woman's expression. "You are very protective of my son, Aeryn," Jack said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Aeryn turned to look Jack in the eye and said: "Yes. John is very important to me."  
  
"As you are to him," Jack said. Aeryn felt as if she had just passed a test.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Crichton family reunion was cut short by the arrival of the transport pod. The long stairs had finally reached the deck of the aircraft carrier, and the Earth delegation gathered near them. Ambassador Ka D'Argo, wearing a crimson outfit and his Qualta blade, was the first to disembark. John and Aeryn observed the reactions of the delegates. Some inhaled sharply, others did a double take, but most were tactful enough to not visibly react to this very different new species.  
  
"Big guy!" John said as he and D'Argo shook hands. "Welcome to Earth." John had taught each of them the Earth greeting the last time he was on Moya.  
  
"I am glad to be here John, and more glad to see you again, Aeryn" the tall warrior said as he smiled tenderly at his old shipmate. Aeryn introduced D'Argo to the Crichton family as Pa'au Zhotoh Zhaan descended the stairway, resplendent in a light blue dress that billowed in the winds and a long vest the shade of lapis lazuli. For jewelry, Zhaan wore the customary gold cuffs bracelets and large necklace of an eleventh level pa'au. Even in the middle of two wars, Zhaan had slowly managed to arrive at the next level of the Delvian seek. Zhaan was sure the slow pace of her journey was the reason she did not fall prey to the madness most Delvians fall into during the seek.  
  
"Hey, Blue! Great to see you again!" John said as Zhaan stepped off the last stair. They greeted each other in the Delvian manner: they clasped each other's faces with their hands, and touched right temple to right temple. They each had a very brief flashback to the time they shared Unity, then broke away from each other.  
  
"I am so glad you finally found your way home, John," Zhaan said, then closed her eyes and turned her face to the sun. "And your planet has a lovely sun," she added with a devilish smile.  
  
"C'mon, Zhannie - none of that! We don't have time for you to, well, 'sunbathe,' I guess we'll call it" John said as he looked up into the sky nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, John - your sun isn't effecting me like that - I was just tugging your leg." The priestess replied.  
  
John was relieved. "That's 'pulling my leg,' and good."  
  
Zhaan next turned to Aeryn and said "Thank the goddess you are safe, Aeryn," as she placed her hands together as if in prayer, and bowed slightly, then said privately to Aeryn only "Have you finally told John?" Aeryn nodded in reply.  
  
Again, Aeryn introduced the new arrival to Jack Crichton and Jessica and Robert Jones, as John greeted Rygel at the foot of the transport pod stairway.  
  
Rygel had trouble breathing. John couldn't remember what it was called, but he knew it was a Hynerian reaction to feeling intense emotion. To put Rygel at ease as he steered his throne sled to the deck of the Tico, John said "Fluffy Buckwheat Spanky Napoleon XIV, it has been too long! Missed ya the last time I was on Moya - you were busy negotiating a peace treaty somewhere!" Rygel's throne sled was in front of John now, and Rygel regained his power of speech.  
  
"Well, I knew my expertise and guidance would be needed here - a backwater planet with billions of you? You humans will need all the help you can get! Well, I'm waiting!" Rygel added huffily.  
  
Puzzled, John asked "For what?"  
  
"For you to shake my hand, what the yotz else? Can't you see I've been holding it out for this bizarre human greeting?" Rygel said. "Zhaan insisted I learn it before we landed."  
  
Actually, Rygel's arm was too short - John didn't notice. "Oh, yeah. I forgot" John said as he gently shook the former dominar's tiny hand. Rygel then swept majestically to Aeryn and pretended he wasn't affected by seeing her again, either.  
  
Aeryn introduced Rygel to John's family as John commed Chiana. "Where are ya, Pip? We're waiting on ya."  
  
After only a few microts, Chiana emerged from the pod, and began to descend the stairway. John hadn't realized how much she had changed since she first joined Moya as a rebellious teenager all those years ago. Chiana had matured into a lovely, beautiful young woman with no small share of self- confidence. Where there was once blatant sexuality there was now a sophisticated sensuality. Chiana's hair was cut into a close-cropped, sophisticated hairdo. Chiana wore a three piece pearl-gray outfit: close- fitting, tapered pants, a matching tailored top (with the top buttons undone, of course), and a long duster, all made of something similar to shantung silk. Even her shoes matched the rest of the outfit. A long silver necklace was the only jewelry she wore. John heard a nearby seaman begin a "wolf-whistle" in appreciation, but a nearby lieutenant slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered "Do you want to cause some kind of intergalactic incident?"  
  
Chiana was torn between making her grand, sophisticated entrance and her giddiness at seeing John again. As she passed the halfway point on the staircase, sophistication lost. Chiana did one of her amazing leaps from the stairs into John's arms. "Oh, Crichton, I'm so happy you finally made it home! I can't wait to meet your family and DK" Chiana said as John spun her around. Aeryn silently told herself to not be jealous. It almost worked.  
  
"Great to see you again, Chi," John said as he put her down. "DK isn't here, but you can meet my Dad and one of my sisters and her husband."  
  
"Aeryn!" Chiana said cheerfully and hugged her. Chiana then whispered to Aeryn "If you leave John again, it'll break his heart and I'll have to kill you," smiling.  
  
Aeryn broke away from the embrace and said "Don't worry; it'll never happen," mentally adding 'you little tralk,' even though Aeryn knew she had no reason to be jealous, and that Chiana deserved better than that.  
  
Chiana nodded in her quirky way and said, "I'm glad."  
  
John introduced Chiana to Jack, Jessica and Robert. Jack said, "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Chiana. Both John and Katie have told me so much about you."  
  
"I'm quite flattered, Jack" Chiana said. Next, Chiana and Jessica exchanged pleasantries. But when Chiana was introduced to Robert, she was transfixed. She stood with her knees slightly bent, her shoulders back, and her arms jutting out slightly. Chiana looked at Robert, gently swaying side to side, as if she were a snake charmer. Chiana tilted her head from side to side as she examined Robert's face and hair.  
  
"What is it, child?" Zhaan asked  
  
"His hair! I've never seen hair that color before! I've only heard of it in an old Nebari legend," she said to Zhaan.  
  
"Chiana, you've seen red hair before - I've got red hair," D'Argo said.  
  
Chiana shook her head "It's not as bright as Roberts; you're more like a strawberry blond." Both D'Argo and Robert blushed. Chiana turned to Robert and asked "Are you sick? Are those spots on your face a symptom of something?"  
  
John, Jack and Jessica couldn't help but laugh as they saw Robert "Howdy Doody" Jones blush even more. "They're freckles, ma'am. They're just a variation in skin tone, I've had them all my life."  
  
Zhaan could see how uncomfortable Robert felt and said "What legend would that be, Chiana?"  
  
"Yeah, fill us in Chiana - I want to know if I'm married to a living legend!" Jessica said.  
  
Chiana said, "OK, but this is girl talk only," as she gestured for Jessica, Aeryn and Zhaan to join her away from the men. Chiana whispered something to the others, and they all laughed. "No, really!" Chiana said. As one, Jessica, Chiana, Aeryn and Zhaan looked at Robert, lowered their appreciative gazes to below his belt, then the three alien females looked at Jessica questioningly.  
  
"I have no comment!" Jessica said with a smile as she walked back to her husband and placed a territorial arm around her husband's waist.  
  
"Just one peak?" Chiana asked.  
  
"Not a chance!" Jessica said, and sounded jovial, but there was steel in her eyes  
  
Robert was embarrassed, and asked Jessica what Chiana had said.  
  
"I'll tell you later, loverboy," she said.  
  
~ * ~  
  
John had finally gotten the Moya delegation through the Earth receiving line, and they entered the aircraft carrier's briefing room to begin. D'Argo had briefed everyone on the most recent developments in the Scarran war, Zhaan had recapped what diplomatic efforts were being made to end the war (not much progress with the Scarrans, but more and more colonies and planets were joining forces against the Scarran threat).  
  
Chiana had briefed the assembly on the particulars of the New Nebari Republic. After the Nebari Revolution, the NNR was formed, and they had turned extremely isolationist. The pro-isolation leaders claimed it was self-defense: there was so much anti-Nebari feeling after the Nebari War that many races hated all Nebari, not just the Establishment.  
  
Chiana and her brother Neeri, leaders in the movement to rejoin the Alliance to aid in the Scarran War, believed that by turning their back in the Territorial Alliance and their former allies in the face of the Scarran War, the NNR had fueled the anti-Nebari sentiment. Although the NNR wouldn't rejoin the Alliance, Neeri was given approval to form the Nebari Expeditionary Force, two fully equipped war cruisers and personnel that volunteered to fight the Scarrans. They have been serving with the Alliance forces for almost a cycle now.  
  
Finally, Aeryn had briefed them on the Scarran wormhole technology and why she thought they might be heading for Earth.  
  
"This has been a tremendous amount of information to absorb," Secretary General Jesse Jackson said to the assembly. "Perhaps we should break for lunch now." The motion was seconded and carried, and they made their way to the officers' mess.  
  
Each delegation had arranged to bring food from their countries. Unconsciously, they all knew they were primitive in terms of science and technology, and wanted some way to impress the Alliance representatives. There was beluga caviar from Russia, Champagne from France, sushi from Japan, and on and on. Personally, John thought they should have had a full- blown Texas Barbecue for American cuisine, but was happy with the T-bone steaks that were served. Over all, John thought Earth did itself proud, until he saw Rygel take off in his throne sled. John and Aeryn looked at each other, then ran after Rygel.  
  
"Where ya goin' Buckwheat?" John said as they followed him to the enlisted mess.  
  
"Hold out on me, will you? I know delicacies when I smell them, and you humans are holding out!" Rygel yelled as he flew over tables of surprised sailors. Rygel arrived at the serving area, and almost dived into a serving dish.  
  
"No one is holding out on you, Rygel. Stop it, you slug!" Aeryn said. Rygel was ignoring her. He was too busy gorging himself on what he considered a rare Hynerian treat.  
  
John finally saw what the former dominar was eating, and laughed. "Listen, Sparky, that is not considered a fine dining choice in this planet. That's Spam!"  
  
"What is Spam?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"It's, it's, I don't know what it is, exactly. It's some kind of meat, or meat substitute." John couldn't finish. "It's a joke, really." John launched into song next. "Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam!"  
  
He knew he shouldn't have done that, because now he'd have to explain "Monty Python's Flying Circus."  
  
Aeryn looked baffled. "Please explain…" 


	20. Chapter 20

After the Spamfest, Rygel, Aeryn and John returned to the officer's mess. Everyone was milling about; the formal proceedings had not yet resumed. Chiana was patiently talking to British Prime Minister William Windsor, who was clearly infatuated with her. Zhaan and Secretary General Jackson were discussing comparative theology. Jessica greeted Rygel,  
  
Aeryn and John, and said "John, you better get to the radio room - Dad managed to get a call through to Katie, and I'm sure she'll want to talk to you!"  
  
John grinned, caressed Aeryn's cheek and said, "Don't go far, Sunshine - I'll be back soon," and excused himself.  
  
Rygel, acting as if he hadn't just eaten twice his body weight in Spam, headed for the buffet. "Well, I guess that leaves just us girls," Jessica said.  
  
Aeryn smiled shyly and said, "May I ask you about human courtship?"  
  
Jessica laughed and said, "Well, what did you want to know? Although I have to say John is crazy about you, so I don't think you have anything to worry about. Your Sebacean courtship customs seem to be working just fine."  
  
"That's part of the problem," Aeryn replied seriously. "I was born a Peacekeeper, bred and trained for combat. I don't even know how Sebeacean civilians court each other. And courting with John isn't the problem, either. I, ah, have a problem with jealousy. How do humans deal with this emotion?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, mostly we try to not be jealous. We tell ourselves that if we trust someone, we have no reason to be jealous." Jessica shrugged. "It works. Mostly."  
  
"I know I can trust John, but I don't know about the other women," Aeryn said as she frowned.  
  
Jessica looked puzzled. "What other women?" she asked.  
  
"All other women. I was even jealous of you at first, before I knew you were John's sister," Aeryn confessed.  
  
"But has John ever given you reason to be jealous?" Jessica asked.  
  
Aeryn, remembering Gilina and Jenavian, grudgingly said "No, not really. I mean, not since we've been together."  
  
Jessica raised an eyebrow. "But apparently, women are throwing themselves at John left and right, and you are helpless to prevent it?"  
  
"No, no," Aeryn said, shaking her head. "But I don't understand why not - I mean, he's so-John is very, well, he is quite desirable-I don't understand how Alex could have left him." Aeryn was suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.  
  
Jessica narrowed her eyes and said, "Let me get this straight. You're jealous of any woman who pays the slightest attention to John" (Aeryn nodded), "but you can't understand why all women don't fall in love with him?"  
  
Aeryn scowled. "I have become completely irrational, haven't I?"  
  
Jessica smiled. "You're just in love. Once you and John are married and he's got a wedding ring on, all those hordes of women will grudgingly stop throwing themselves at him."  
  
"A ring? Is that really all it will take?" Aeryn sounded skeptical and hopeful at the same time.  
  
"Well, if it doesn't, you could always tattoo "Property of Aeryn Sun" on John's forehead," Jessica joked, then filled Aeryn in on the basics of human engagement and wedding customs.  
  
"…Why does the man kneel when he proposes? And why do women have to wait for the man to ask?" Aeryn was full of questions, and Jessica did her best to answer them. "…Gives away the bride? Gives away, as in property?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jack and John Crichton were in the radio room, talking to Katie. They had already gotten the update on security measures from Leslie, Mike and DK. Jack had filled John in on the abduction attempt, but Katie sounded as carefree as ever. 'I guess when you've survived a deathcamp, an attempted kidnapping is no big deal,' John thought to himself.  
  
"Uncle Mike and Uncle DK taught me how to play baseball! I couldn't hit anything at first, until Uncle DK explained that I had to multiply the angular velocity of the swing by the radius of the arc of the bat to increase the velocity-" Katie'svoice said over the speaker.  
  
"You mean, he told you to choke up on the bat?" Jack asked through laughter. Katie was glad to hear her granddad's voice again. Even though she knew it was only a nightmare, she was relieved to know that her Granddad was alive and not another victim of the Scarrans.  
  
Katie sighed. "Granddad, it's more complicated than that! The acceleration in the vertical direction transforms to the gravitational constant, which is equal to 9.8 meters per second each second. Therefore, every second, the velocity of the ball increases by …"  
  
John was laughing even harder. "You sound like a real geek, Katie!"  
  
"That's what Uncle Mike said! Daddy, what is a geek?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well, your Uncle DK is a geek," John tried to explain.  
  
"Oh, so it's a good thing!" Katie exclaimed. "Is that why DK can throw curve balls?"  
  
"DK can throw a curve ball?" a surprised John asked his father. "He couldn't back when we were in high school." Jack merely shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Daddy! Of course Uncle DK can throw a curve ball! It's only a matter of applied physics, after all." John and Jack could practically hear Katie roll her eyes at them. "All you have to do is take advantage of the Magnus Effect, where the stitches on a baseball cause more pressure to be on one side of the ball while it is spinning and it causes a faster movement on one side and forces the ball to curve…"  
  
John and Jack talked to Katie as long as they could, until the radio signal gave out. John couldn't wait to bring Aeryn to Maine so they could all be together, at least for a little while.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Meanwhile, at the buffet, Rygel was sampling just about everything.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying the caviar, Your Excellency," President Lieberman said as he approached the Hynerian.  
  
Rygel licked his lips and replied, "Hello, Mr. President. Yes, it is quite delicious. Not as good as the Spam, but it'll do," Rygel said imperiously.  
  
"Dominar, may I ask you a rather sensitive question?" the president asked cautiously.  
  
Rygel narrowed his eyes as he asked "Why?"  
  
President Lieberman studied the Hynerian for a few seconds, then said "To be blunt, Your Highness, some of the delegates are wondering why Earth should join the Territorial Alliance if they couldn't even win back your empire for you. Of course, the United States does not feel this way, we just need to be able to address the issue with the other delegates."  
  
Rygel swallowed and said, "You don't pull any punches, Mr. President," Rygel said.  
  
"Didn't think I needed to, Dominar" he replied.  
  
Rygel maneuvered his throne sled so that he was at eye level with the American president. "I appreciate your directness. I'll be equally direct," he said with as little emotion as possible: "The Alliance can't help me reclaim my empire for the simple reason that it no longer exists. The Nebari virus did not reach Hyneria, so we did not sit idly by while they invaded our world; and since we are not susceptible to the temporary mind cleansing, the Nebari Establishment found it easier to exterminate over 600 billion Hynerians than to spend one hundred cycles to give us the permanent mind cleansing. I am one of only a handful of Hynerians left; I remain aboard Moya so that, as a negotiator, I may do all that I can to prevent another race from meeting the same fate. Tell that to the delegates."  
  
~ * ~  
  
John and Jack Crichton were deep in conversation as they walked down the corridor. "Really? How could you tell?" John, grinning, asked his father.  
  
Jack threw an arm around John's shoulders and spoke. "Well, as if the way you talked about Aeryn wasn't a dead giveaway, all anyone has to do is see the two of you together and know that you're crazy about each other." Jack stopped, and pulled a chain necklace from underneath his shirt and over his head, revealing a woman's diamond ring.  
  
Jack said, "Give me your hand, son." He opened the chain's clasp and let the ring fall into John's open hand. "Use this when you're ready."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jack and John made their way back to the officer's mess, but found it difficult to navigate their way through the crowded room. Prime Minister William Windsor was still pursuing Chianna, Rygel was still eating, and D'Argo and Zhaan were answering questions from various delegates. John finally spotted Aeryn and Jessica across the room, talking to each other. Aeryn looked puzzled and annoyed; John didn't want to know what Earth custom Jessica was trying to explain to her. Aeryn turned and, seeing John, smiled radiantly. As John made his way towards Aeryn, his comm. sounded.  
  
"It's Crichton, go ahead Pilot."  
  
"General Crichton," Pilot began, and hesitated slightly, "I have a transmission from the Royal Planet. It is quite serious."  
  
John furrowed his brow, wondering what it could be about. "Put it through, Pilot," he said as he walked towards Aeryn.  
  
A familiar voice came over the comm. "Lord Crichton," Dregon Carzenova began, "I regret to inform you that the Scarrans have assassinated Empress Novia and the Regent."  
  
~ * ~  
  
[All physics information is ripped off, I mean, taken from the website "Physics of Baseball" ] 


	21. Chapter 21

Maine.  
  
John Crichton deactivated the invisibility shield and landed the Farscape module behind his father's lake house. John and Jessica climbed out of the cockpit. Katie, happy to see her father again, ran out of the house and into her father's arms as Leslie, Mike and DK looked on. "Daddy Daddy Daddy! I'm so glad you're here!" John Crichton dreaded telling his daughter, his little princess, why he had come to Maine. Katie seemed so completely happy, and he didn't want to do anything to change that.  
  
Jessica's heart broke, knowing what John had to tell his daughter. "I'll tell the others," she said quietly as she entered the house. Katie immediately became alarmed.  
  
"Katie, I have some very bad news for you," John said as he carried Katie into the kitchen. He held Katie as he told her that her grandparents were dead, assassinated by the Scarrans; and continued to hold his daughter as she cried.  
  
When Katie had finished, she very calmly said "It's because they couldn't get to me, isn't it, Daddy? The Scarrans wanted to kill me to interrupt the line of succession, and they couldn't find me, so they went after Grandmama and Grandpapa instead."  
  
John looked into his daughter's eyes, still wet with tears. He nodded and said "Yeah. No one thought they'd have the nerve to try it, but they did. And we have to get you back to the Royal Planet before any civil unrest has a chance to grow, or a sense of panic sets in," he said softly. This was part of the Scarran plan all along: interrupt the line of succession, and hope civil war (or at least unrest) breaks out. And as the Scarrans were ready to pay dissidents and agitators, the chances of this happening were very good.  
  
"When do we leave for the Royal Planet, Daddy?" a solemn Katie asked. John closed his eyes, and touched his forehead to his daughter's.  
  
"You leave for the Royal Planet as soon as I bring you back to Moya," John told Katie quietly.  
  
Katie, surprised, pulled away. "You're not coming with me? Daddy!" Katie couldn't help but whine, then she resumed crying.  
  
John hugged his daughter close and said, "I'm sorry, Katie, but I do have a plan. Granddad will take you to the Royal Planet; he'll be your guardian for awhile. And Rygel has agreed to go with you and act as political advisor. Say what you will about the toad, but he knows his politics and how to navigate through court intrigue. And even though Moya, as a diplomatic vessel, is supposed to be safe from attack, Aeryn - Brigadier Sun-has arranged for a security detail from the Zeuxis."  
  
Katie tried to stop crying. She felt better knowing Granddad would be with her, but Katie also wanted her father to escort her to the Royal Planet. "And where will you be?" she asked, and hoped it didn't sound petulant.  
  
"I'll be staying behind. I'm going to train Prowler pilots," he answered.  
  
Katie looked puzzled. "But the Peacekeepers and the Royal Defense Force have pilots."  
  
John sighed and said "Yeah--Sebacean pilots that are stopped by the Scarran heat shield."  
  
Katie smiled brightly. "You're going to train human pilots, aren't you? Human pilots who won't go into heat delirium and crash their Prowlers!"  
  
"Got it in one, Princess."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aboard the Zeuxis, Brigadier Suns Briefing Room.  
  
It had been a long day. What had started on board the USS Ticonderoga three days ago as diplomatic negotiations had quickly turned into forging a mutual protection pact. The Zeuxis would remain, orbiting Earth, in case the Scarrans attacked. The latest intelligence indicated otherwise: that the Scarrans were massing for an all-out offensive against the Royal Planet and its territories.  
  
"Let me see if I understand you correctly, General Crichton," Fleet Admiral Morrissey of the British Navy asked. "In exchange for the protection of Brigadier Suns' ship, the Zeuxis, you want us to give you human pilots." She was nothing if not skeptical.  
  
"Yeah. Earth militaries have exchange programs, right?" Crichton asked. He was getting impatient with all the briefings and negotiations. "Your point?"  
  
"My point is, if the intelligence reports are correct and Earth is not a Scarran target after all, then the Zeuxis might as well be on R & R for all the risks they are taking. Our pilots, however, will be going into battle in unfamiliar ships against a heavily armed enemy." The large contingent of generals and admirals from Earth's G-8 countries looked at the former astronaut expectantly.  
  
John Crichton looked at the middle-aged woman and suppressed the very real desire to strangle her. John reminded himself to be civil to the admiral.  
  
"That's exactly the point, Admiral Morrissey. Sure the Scarrans have big, bad, guns; but as I've already explained, they are running low on ordinance. They're running low on everything ever since the Nebari War - that's why they're trying to take the Royal Planet and it's protectorates. They want the natural resources to rebuild their own planets." Crichton paused to take a deep breath, and thought that this is what it would be like if Mr. Rogers gave a military briefing. He continued: "When Scarrans engage Sebaceans in battle, they use a heat shield. The shield induces heat delirium in Sebaceans, who end up crashing their ships if they're lucky, or flying in any direction until their fuel runs out and they starve to death if they're unlucky. Humans look Sebacean. We modify some sensors to emit Sebacean life readings and heat signatures instead of human, then the Scarrans will use their heat shield instead of the frag cannons - they need to save the ordinance for other species. Then, instead of falling to the heat delirium, the human Prowler pilots attack virtually unopposed. With enough human pilots in the first sorties during a synchronized attack, we can take out every major Scarran offensive hold, and most of their defensive holds in one strike."  
  
"Still, the risks are very high. It will take months of training for our pilots to learn to fly these Prowlers," said Gen. Luigi D'Amico of the Aeronautica Militare Italiana, the Italian Air Force. "Surely you need pilots sooner than that for your plan to work."  
  
"Gimme four weeks and I'll turn any pilot with at least 1,000 hours of flight time in a single-seat tactical fighter into a Prowler pilot." His audience was stunned. He continued, "Pilots with Harrier or other V-STAL experience would be preferred, but I'll take any experienced pilot who wants to volunteer," Crichton said firmly.  
  
"Why Harrier pilots?" Admiral Morrissey asked. The RAF had Harriers--the so- called jump jets--she didn't want to lose an inordinate number of pilots.  
  
Crichton smiled and said, "Any pilot with V-STAL -Vertical or Short Take- off And Landing-experience would have an easier time in training - the Prowlers have pedals in addition to hand controls. Hell, I'll take Apache helicopter pilots, too - they'd be able to transfer to the Prowler quite easily, as well."  
  
"You sound very sure of yourself," Gen. D'Amico replied.  
  
"Look, we'll train in phases. First phase, classroom training: lectures on enemy weapons, defensive maneuvers, general technical info, and getting used to the PK pressure suits. This will be done while the flight simulators are upgraded to the Prowler design. Brigadier Suns' techs are already modifying one on the USS Ticonderoga. Second phase, intensive simulator time. Third phase, training flights."  
  
It seemed to go on for hours, but in the end Earth signed the pact.  
  
~ * ~  
  
USS Ticonderoga, Officer's Mess.  
  
While John Crichton was busy negotiating with seemingly every general and admiral on Earth, Aeryn and Robert "Howdy" Jones decided to jump the gun and go about informally recruiting pilots. With Howdy translating, Aeryn briefly told the interested personnel what qualifications they were looking for, and about Prowlers - their maneuvering, speed, weapon systems, etc. She estimated that of the twenty or so pilots gathered here, maybe two or three would actually volunteer; and for every ten volunteers, eight would probably wash out or drop out.  
  
One of the pilots raised his hand, and Aeryn nodded at him. He stood and said "Ma'am, I'm Jim McDowel. I don't mean to be impolite. You referred to the Prowler's speed in terms of hecht drive - can you rephrase that in human terms?"  
  
Aeryn spoke to Howdy, who looked surprised, whistled softly, then translated. "Prowlers can fly at least has fast as Mach 9, although this speed is not recommended for dogfights." Lt. McDowel tried to absorb this, and muttered to himself "shee-it!"  
  
Brigadier Aeryn Sun looked around the room and saw similar amazement. She also noticed that there were nineteen males and three females. She turned to Howdy and asked, "Why are there so few female pilots here?"  
  
"Well, Brigadier, most militaries on Earth do not allow women in combat. Some, like Israel do, but women have a limited combat role in the US military," he replied.  
  
"We have to recruit women - Peacekeeper forces are almost evenly split, and many commanders believe females make better pilots. If we show up with a majority of male pilots, the Scarrans will suspect something."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aboard Moya  
  
Katie had finished showing Jack Crichton his new quarters. Katie thought it was funny that he insisted on bringing his toothbrush even after she told him about the dentics. "But Grandad, the dentics really are more efficient," she reassured him.  
  
Jack laughed and picked up his granddaughter. "Sweetie, when you get to be my age, you don't always care about efficient. You just want to get through the day without putting any bugs in your mouth!"  
  
Chiana and Rygel appeared at the doorway. Chiana smiled brightly and said, "So, Princess Katie and Counselor Crichton, are you ready for dinner?"  
  
She didn't bother asking Rygel; he was always ready for dinner. The four friends made their way down the gold colored corridor towards the center chamber. They met several of Moya's diplomatic passengers and nodded as they passed.  
  
Jack, startled, asked, "Did you just call me 'Counselor' Crichton?"  
  
Chiana nodded, but before she could respond, Rygel answered for her. "Yes, it seemed a good compromise - you told me that Americans do not use aristocratic titles. Besides, it would have been too confusing to have two Lord Crichtons, even though John is also a general…"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aboard Moya  
  
Pilot's Den  
  
Pilot quietly observed the scene before him. Zhaan and D'Argo often came to his den to discuss an item of great import. With the large diplomatic presence on Moya, it was one of the few places they could be guaranteed privacy.  
  
Lt. Marv, senior-ranking officer of the Peacekeeper security detail for the future Empress Katralla, just stared at the beautiful Delvian priest. He could not believe what she had just said.  
  
"Pa'u Zhaan, are you sure? It is very dangerous for you to go off by yourself in an unarmed transport pod."  
  
General Ka D'Argo stood with his arms crossed in front of him and said, "I agree." He had long ago gotten over the irony of being on the same side as the Peacekeepers. And Lt. Marv seemed to be an honorable man; many other Peacekeeper officers retained their hatred of other races. It was obvious that Brigadier Sun had successfully integrated her crew and taught them to accept other races.  
  
Pa'u Zhotoh Zhaan laughed. Unlike D'Argo, she had not gotten over the irony of being on the same side as the Peacekeepers, and (after her years of imprisonment) having a PK officer concerned for her safety struck her as a little odd. "My dear boy," she said as she caressed Lt. Marv's cheek maternally, "there are no predators for me where I am going."  
  
"Which is countless metras away!" the young officer protested. "Your safety is not guaranteed en route. I must insist on accompanying you." Even as he spoke, he knew he would lose the debate.  
  
D'Argo again said, "I agree." He was deceptively calm. He knew he must remain aboard Moya and watch out for Katie as he had promised John, his friend and ally. But he also wanted to escort Zhaan to her destination, even though it would be far more dangerous for himself than for Zhaan.  
  
"And we both know that you would not be safe once we arrive at my destination," Zhaan said quietly.  
  
Marv sighed in defeat, then said, "Of course, you are right. But I insist that you take a Marauder, staffed by my men. I have enough personnel on this detail to spare two officers to escort you, Pa'u."  
  
"They must of course be two Delvians," Zhaan said.  
  
"Of course," Lt. Marv replied.  
  
The oft-ignored Pilot finally spoke up. "Zhaan, I took the liberty of plotting the safest course possible for you, as well as contacting the settlement. Em'Lee is looking forward to seeing you again." 


	22. Chapter 22

Somewhere in the Nevada Desert: Area 51, Hangar 18.  
  
General John Crichton, Brigadier Aeryn Sun, and Lt. Commander Robert "Howdy" Jones stood at the back of the hangar, near the curtained Prowler, and watched the Prowler candidates watch the clock, in their pre-assigned groups. All three wore black fatigues with US Air Force markings, as did the more than one hundred men and women in the hangar, regardless of nationality or original military organization. The applicants had already been pre-screened for flight time, skills and aptitude; those that passed the first screening were then screened for personality traits: how well they got along with others, how well they adapted to new situations, their openness to new ideas, etc. From that remaining pool, potential candidates were told of a UN-sponsored, multinational training program on a new, classified aircraft. If candidates asked any questions about the aircraft, they were simply told that they had to volunteer for the program to learn anything more about it. This would have scared the general populace, but not fighter pilots. It merely piqued their curiosity, and made the candidates more eager to apply. For now, they milled about, waiting to begin.  
  
Most pilots spoke English to each other; the next common language was French, followed by Arabic.  
  
"They've been waiting for over half an hour, John. They're getting restless. Shouldn't we get started?" Howdy asked his brother-in-law, as he saw one group engaged in a shouting match. "It's just that the groups you put them in; I mean, you've got Arab and Israel pilots in one group, Bosnians and Serbs in another; North Koreans and South Koreans in a third. Let's face it, you've got every long-standing conflict in a microcosm here."  
  
John and Aeryn exchanged glances. John merely said, "That's the idea."  
  
Aeryn took a sip of water and explained: "They're going to have to learn to get along with each other before they can get along with other species."  
  
John, seeing Aeryn down half the bottle in one gulp, was instantly concerned. "How are you holding up under the sun, Ms. Sun?"  
  
Aeryn smiled. "I'm fine, John - it's not hot enough for the living death," she replied.  
  
John brushed an errant lock of hair out of Aeryn's eyes and said, "Just make sure you stay in the shade."  
  
A commotion in the hangar got their attention. Two pilots who had been yelling at each were now in a shoving match, and it would soon escalate. Howdy moved to break up the fight, when Aeryn held him back. "Let him do it," she said.  
  
A man Aeryn remembered from the Tico broke away from his group and grabbed the two would-be boxers, one shirt collar in each hand and separated them. "What is the matter with you guys? Can't you wait in the same hangar without going after each other's throats? Hello, this is for a UN operation! You have to get along with each other, or it's pointless! Now, shake hands and play nice!" Lt. Jim McDowell scolded them. Being from the USS Ticonderoga, McDowell had an advantage over the other recruits: he knew they would train to fly an alien craft and, and would have to work with other species. He, and the other volunteers from the Tico, had also been ordered to not reveal that information to the other recruits.  
  
"'E's right, people. No use gettin' edgy, you know the military: 'urry up an' wait, it's the same no matter what country you're from," a pretty young RAF pilot named Elizabeth Atkins said to the group.  
  
John Crichton walked to a podium at one side of the hangar and addressed the group. "Congratulations! You've just learned the first lesson. Get along with each other, or get out. If there is anyone here who thinks that he or she cannot work side by side with everyone else in this hangar, there is absolutely no room for you in this program. Unless you are ready to ignore the color of someone's skin - be it white, yellow, brown, black, gray or blue, and get along with people of any religion - whether they worship one god, multiple gods, or a tree; leave now, before you are invited to leave. And it will happen. We estimate that only 25 % of you will complete this training program." McDowell let go of the two pilots. As Crichton's words sunk in, one extended his hand in friendship to other; the second man whispered an epithet and left the hangar.  
  
"That's one down," Crichton told the group. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm General John Crichton, and I'm going to be your commanding officer for the next four weekens-weeks." Many pilots tried to place his name or face â€" something about him was familiar.  
  
"General, can you tell us about the mission?" One of the pilots asked.  
  
Crichton gave a sardonic smile and answered. "Only in vague terms for now. After you have completed this training program, you will go on a mission, engage the enemy, destroy strategic targets, and return to the base of operations." The pilots laughed.  
  
Another pilot asked, "What enemy would that be, sir?"  
  
Crichton smiled again and replied "For now, that information is classified. Now, let me reiterate. All pilots who complete this training program will go into a combat situation." Crichton paused while this new information sunk in.  
  
Two female Apache chopper pilots did a high five, while Lt. Atkins of the RAF cheered and said, "It's about time we get to prove ourselves!" The rest of the women in the hangar looked pleased; only a few men frowned.  
  
Crichton continued. "Now, since you are all military pilots, I assume you have no problem being in combat yourself. But if you have any problems with women in combat or taking orders from women, you should leave now." Three men left, to the jeers of the 45 female pilots in the hangar.  
  
John signaled Aeryn and Howdy. "Collectively, you have vast experience on a variety of aircraft: Apache choppers, Harrier jump jets, F-16's F-18's, A- 10's, and even F-114's. If you think the Stealth Fighter is advanced, wait until you see the Prowler," John said as Howdy released the curtain hiding the Prowler. As the curtain fell away, there were gasps and whistles of appreciation from all the candidates. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: when the Stealth Fighter dreams, it dreams it's a Prowler." The volunteers looked on appreciatively. Aeryn went to bring the remaining three flight instructors to the hangar.  
  
"Now, before we get started, you'll all have to be injected with translator microbes," Crichton told the volunteers.  
  
"Uh, I beg your pardon, General, but we're to be injected with what, exactly?"  
  
"Translator microbes. They colonize at the base of your brain, and allow you to understand almost all spoken languages," Crichton explained. He saw Aeryn return with company, they made their way to the podium. They were still wearing their regulation Peacekeeper uniforms of black and red leather.  
  
Many of the volunteers were too busy speculating to notice the four people heading to the podium. There were whispers of "what the hell is a translator microbe?" and "what's this BS about?" Then, as more and more people noticed the new arrivals, there was stunned silence.  
  
Crichton resumed, "You're going to need them, you won't be able to understand your flight instructors without the microbes." Aeryn and her crew joined Crichton behind the podium. "This is Brigadier Aeryn Sun, of Peacekeeper Command - that's the Sebacean Peacekeepers, not the United Nations; Officer Bal Sontana, he's Luxan, Officer Reni Toya, she's Nebari, and Lt. Sha'nar T'al, he's Delvian. All are personnel on the PK Battle Carrier Zeuxis, which is currently behind the moon and orbiting Earth."  
  
"God, I thought he was kidding about getting along with blue people," one of the RAF pilots said, and it succeeded in breaking the tension.  
  
Crichton laughed, then said, "This is your last chance to leave voluntarily."  
  
To John and Aeryn's surprise, no one left the hangar. "We'll wait for you to pick your jaws up off the floor before we start the injections."  
  
"General, may I ask a question?" one of the volunteers asked. Crichton nodded. "Are you the same John Crichton who died on a IASA mission about ten years ago-I mean, disappeared?"  
  
Crichton answered, "Yeah, I used to be an astronaut. The Farscape accident didn't kill me; it just sent me to the other side of the Universe. But I guess you could say I'm back for a visit."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aboard Moya.  
  
A Meeting Room.  
  
"Uncle Rygel, do you think we can take a break now?" Katie asked. Rygel had been briefing the heir to throne and her guardian on many things since they left Earth. For starters, Rygel insisted that Katie wear the traditional court attire of form-fitting white shirts and skirts. Katie, being seven years old, protested. Jack had come up with the compromise of allowing Katie to wear sneakers, white tee shirts, and white painter's overalls. Jack didn't understand why John had bought ten pairs of each for Katie until he heard about the Court dress code.  
  
"Yeah, I could do with a break myself," Jack Crichton added. "Not that I don't love learning two thousand years of court politics and history in two weeks," he muttered as he stood up.  
  
"Of course, Empress," the former Dominar said indulgently. "Let's break for lunch. I'm feeling a bit peckish."  
  
Jack said "Katie, why don't you find your Aunt Chiana and ask her if she'll join us for lunch."  
  
"OK, Granddad," Katie said as she skipped into the hallway.  
  
Jack turned back to Rygel and said "There's something about the assassination of the Empress and Regent that bothers me, Dominar."  
  
Rygel paused his throne sled in front of Jack and asked, "What would that be?"  
  
"Well, I understand that Katralla and Tyno were killed when the capital city was under attack. Security couldn't have prevented the bombing, although they should have evacuated the palace sooner. But an assassination inside the castle itself is an inside job; or it at least had the cooperation of someone working in the castle." Jack would have continued, but Rygel interrupted him.  
  
"Just what are you saying?" the diminutive Dominar asked.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like. I think there may be a spy on the castle staff. Look, I want Katie to be safe when she returns to the Royal Planet; if her safety isn't 100 % guaranteed, I should just take her back to Earth right now."  
  
Rygel hovered closer to Counselor Crichton. "Well, you are quick, I'll say that much. It took the head of Palace Security a bit longer to come to the same conclusion. After a short investigation, a mid-level functionary was arrested. He took advantage of his family connections to obtain his post, and claims the Scarrans coerced him. Of course, there is no evidence to support his story. The Minister of Intelligence assures me that he was the only collaborator. At any rate, Zhaan is doing her best to acquire a new security detail for Katie."  
  
Jack was angry, but knew there was noting he could do. "Alright then," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
In the corridor, to the side of the door, Katie crouched down and listened. She gave in to her emotions and cried again for her grandparents.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Area 51; Gen. Crichton's Quarters  
  
Aeryn and John sat at a small table in his modest quarters. They always reviewed the day's training with each other, before giving a videoconference to the UN security counsel. They were finishing their dinner of Chinese take out. To John's chagrin, Aeryn had quickly learned to use chopsticks - something he was still trying to learn. "I can't believe we're halfway through Prowler training," Crichton said casually as he put down his fork. 'Just do it, don't chicken out again,' he told himself.  
  
"Yes, the volunteers are doing quite well, and there haven't been as many washouts as we anticipated," she said as she ate Kung Pow chicken. She found she liked the variety of foods available on the base--they made an effort to have food from all of the volunteer's home countries, and she discovered that she liked spicy foods. "Peacekeeper Command is sending a ship, it's due tomorrow, and about time - we need replacement parts if we're to have a Prowler for every pilot after they finish simulator training." Aeryn said distractedly as she tried to capture the last piece of chicken with her chopsticks.  
  
"And they are champing at the bit to start flying," Crichton replied, then cleared his throat. "Aeryn, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." 'Just say it,' he told himself.  
  
"Mexican," Aeryn said as she finally snagged the last of her dinner on her chopsticks.  
  
John shook his head. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Mexican. Let's have Mexican tomorrow night," Aeryn said as she put her chopsticks in the empty carton. "I want fajitas again." She smiled at John. "John, you've been somewhat withdrawn lately. What's wrong?"  
  
John took his mother's ring out of his pocket and said, "Oh, I want to ask you something, but it's not the right time," John said softly, and mentally added 'or the right place. "This was my mother's ring. My Dad gave it to her. It would mean a lot to me if you wore this ring, and when all this is over, I'm going to ask you something." John placed the small diamond ring on Aeryn's left ring finger.  
  
Aeryn stared at the ring, then at John. She knew from her conversation with Jessica that this was an engagement ring. She took the ring off and handed it to John. His heart stopped, until Aeryn asked "Read the inscription to me, please."  
  
  
  
John exhaled with relief. He read from the inside of the ring: "It says 'Come grow old with me, the best is yet to be.' I think it's from Robert Browning, but-"  
  
Aeryn didn't let John finish. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him-thoroughly. When they had finally come up for air, Aeryn said, "There's no question about it. When this is over, we're getting married!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Either you marry me, or I'll have "Property of Aeryn Sun" tattooed on your forehead." 


	23. Chapter 23

D'Argo, Rygel, Katie, and Counselor Crichton had already wished Zhaan a safe voyage and left the hangar. Lt. Marv said farewell to Ambassador Zhaan and watched her board the Marauder. "Officer Azez and Corporal Set, I am placing Ambassador Zhaan under your care and protection. You will do everything in your power to keep her safe. Is that clear?  
  
And I don't think I need to remind you how important this mission is to the war effort," Marv told the two Delvian Peacekeepers.  
  
"Understood, sir," they replied simultaneously, then boarded the Marauder.  
  
Although he knew Zhaan was in no immediate danger from the calcivores, he was still nervous. As the inside hangar door closed, Marv thought back to when Ambassador Zhaan first approached Brigadier Sun and General, Lord Crichton with the idea of asking Em'Lee's people to provide a security escort for Katie. It was in Brigadier Sun's briefing room aboard the Zeuxis, and he felt honored to be included in the meeting. "It will work, John, we just have to make sure that we provide plenty of, um, calcium for them."  
  
Crichton was less than receptive. "Zhaan, I don't want my daughter to be anywhere near a calcivore. What if one of 'em gets hungry and can't wait for lunch? What then? You're asking predators to guard someone they would ordinarily look upon as prey."  
  
Brigadier Sun spoke next. "John, Em'Lee is grateful to you for saving her life. When Scorpious finally found out why his men were disappearing from his command carrier, he was brutal with Em'Lee." John clenched his teeth - he knew all too well how brutal Scorpious could be.  
  
"Yeah, maybe so," Crichton conceded. "But I'd think she'd be more grateful to Zhaan-she's the one who found the settlement of calcivores on Karnore. I just can't go along with this plan, Zhaan. I'm sorry."  
  
"I think you should let Zhaan finish," Brigadier Sun said quietly. "You should have all the facts before you decide. Don't let your fears make this decision for you."  
  
Ambassador Zhaan nodded in appreciation at Aeryn. "I spent some time with Em'Lee on the transport to Karnore. She told me of a story handed down by her people. Their homeworld was invaded by a violent race, whose weapons were  
  
not very effective against the calcivores; and in un-armed combat, the calcivores almost always won. In time, the invaders withdrew-they had finally met a race they could not easily conquer."  
  
General, Lord Crichton looked blankly at Zhaan. "So?"  
  
Aeryn picked up the narrative. "The Scarrans also have stories-thought to be nothing more than ghost stories-of a race of beings that the Scarrans couldn't defeat in battle. Zhaan has evidence that each story is describing the other race."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Area 51.  
  
The Prowler candidates had finished their morning routine of calisthenics and a 3-mile run, and were now eating breakfast in the mess hall. General Crichton and Brigadier Sun, however, would have to wait for their breakfast. The Zeuxis had just commed Brigadier Sun. "Are you sure, Lt. Mira?" Aeryn said into her comm.  
  
"Problems with the supply ship?" John whispered. Aeryn shook her head.  
  
"We'll talk to Captain Crais ourselves. Please open a channel to Talyn, Lt. Mira."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Crichton spoke into his comm. "Fancy meeting you here, Crais." John's tone earned him a glare from Aeryn. He ignored it. "What brings you to this end of the universe?"  
  
"Minister Carzenova relayed your plan to me, General, and hoped that Talyn and I would be of assistance," Crais replied.  
  
"How so?" Aeryn asked.  
  
Crais began. "For the past few cycles, Talyn has grown several pods--"  
  
"Transport pods? Like Moya's?" Crichton interrupted. It never occurred to him that Talyn would grow transport pods as his mother did-he assumed that was a female function.  
  
"Not transport pods," Crais replied. Talyn's pods resemble Prowlers more than unarmed transports." Aeryn and John could practically see Crais smiling like a proud grandparent. "Their speed, maneuverability and weaponry are almost double that of a Prowler. Even though there are only five of the "Vipers," I believe they will be of great use in your plan, General Crichton."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Eventually, the Pentagon gave Captain Bialar Crais permission to land at the classified military base. While Officer Bal, Officer Toya and Lt. T'al were putting the candidates through their paces, Crais, landed his Viper. Aeryn and John's reaction to the craft was akin to the trainee's reaction the first time they saw a Prowler: awe and wonderment. The Viper was sleek and powerful looking. It was slightly larger than the Prowler, to accommodate its canons. Where a Prowler had an extension either side of the cockpit for weapons systems, the Viper had three: one on each side and a third on its belly. The side canons were stationary, but the "belly canon" could rotate 360 degrees, and the barrel of the canon was also adjustable for aiming.  
  
Aeryn Sun and John Crichton discussed the new development with Crais.  
  
"Are you sure this can be done?" Aeryn asked. "We barely have enough time to train the pilots to fly Prowlers-now you expect them to learn a new craft?"  
  
"Crichton, you said you only started simulator training a few days ago, correct?" Crais countered. Aeryn and John nodded. "Look, the control panels are almost identical to Prowlers, all we have to do is modify some of the simulators to reflect the increased speed and agility and the new weaponry. Give me the five best pilots in the program."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Aboard Moya  
  
Jack Crichton stopped in the corridor and took in his surroundings. He was awestruck by Moya, by being so far from Earth, being on a living ship. He had to remind himself that he was not dreaming; that all of this was real. A lifetime ago, Col. Jack Crichton was one of only a handful of men who had walked on the moon. Now, he was the second human to travel beyond his own solar system. "This feels like a dream to me, but it must have felt like a nightmare to John when he first arrived," Jack thought to himself. Jack wanted to know more, and headed to Pilot's chamber.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Pilot's Chamber  
  
Jack entered, and again was amazed by his surroundings. He cautiously made his way to Pilot's console. "I beg your pardon, Pilot; may I ask you a question?" he asked.  
  
Pilot looked up from his console. "Certainly, Counselor Crichton. What is it?" he replied.  
  
"I understand my son made some recordings when he first arrived on Moya. Do you know where I might find them?"  
  
Pilot blinked at he human. "I do not know where the original data tapes are, Counselor, but your son did download a copy into Moya's databanks before he left to join the Royal Defense Force." Pilot manipulated a few controls, then handed a data spool and reader to Jack Crichton. "Counselor, here is a copy of the recordings your son made for you.  
  
Allow me to show you how to use the data reader," Pilot said, sounding like a kindergarten teacher.  
  
"Oh, I won't take up any more of your time, Pilot. I'm sure Katie can teach me how to use this," Jack said with a smile. "Thanks for all your help."  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
Area 51. Hangar 18.  
  
The training had proceeded, with five pilots using the modified simulators. The retention rate was still higher than anticipated, but with the addition of the five Vipers, they would need all the pilots they could get.  
  
Officer Reni Toya, the Nebari flight instructor, had heard the rumors of "The Roswell Grays," and she had requested more information. In between training sessions, Crichton tried to get more information, but was being stonewalled.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Everyone involved in the training program was assembled in the hangar- pilots, instructors, and military brass from all of the trainee's countries. The Prowler candidates stood at parade rest, and now wore the standard issue Peacekeeper pilot uniforms: sleek and black. As Crichton headed for the podium, he thought they looked like a unified team-not just in appearance, but in attitude and purpose as well. They had been briefed on the Nebari War, the Scarran War, and the Territorial Alliance. Some ignored the politics and only cared for flying Prowlers, others believed fully in the cause. Crichton joined Brigadier Sun, Officers Sontata and Toya, and Lt. T'al at the podium. After what seemed like endless speeches from Earth generals and politicians, Crichton was scheduled to speak.  
  
"Congratulations, all of you. All sixty-four of you have completed 2/3 of a rigorous course of training. Now, the final phase of your training will begin. Most of you will take transports to the Command Carrier Zeuxis, where you will be paired with an experienced Prowler pilot and be issued your own Prowler" Crichton was interrupted by cheers from the pilots. "The rest of you will report to Talyn and train with Capt. Crais and continue your training on the Viper."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The politicians and generals were long gone. All the transports have left; only Aeryn and John remained in the hangar. Aeryn entered the hangar, and saw John working on the Prowler. He was doing something just under the canopy. "Is something wrong with my Prowler?" she asked with a frown.  
  
John stepped away from the Prowler and swept his right hand at the Prowler, as if he were unveiling a work of art. "Well, Aeryn, what do you think? Crais helped me with the translation."  
  
She read the caption John had painted on her Prowler, just below the canopy. "'The Sundance Kid'?" she said with a slight frown. "You called me that once before."  
  
John smiled and said, "It's an Earth tradition, Sundance. Every fighter pilot has their nickname painted on their bird."  
  
"Earth tradition, not Peacekeeper," she said, shaking her head. "But I like it. Are you ready to go to the Zeuxis, Butch?"  
  
"Yeah, but there's one stop I'd like to make on the way."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Moon.  
  
John tried to give Aeryn directions. "Look for a flag? That's the best you can do?" she chided.  
  
"Well, it's in the Sea of Tranquility," he offered.  
  
Aeryn landed the Prowler. After hooking up a safety tether, they both got out and carefully walked to where over fifty years earlier Col. Jack Crichton had walked. "His footprints are still here," John said quietly. His voice was slightly distorted by the pressure suits' comm system  
  
"And you wanted to follow in your fathers footsteps, didn't you?" Aeryn asked. John nodded. "So that's why you wanted to come here."  
  
"Oh, that wasn't the only reason," John said. "Have I ever told you about a singer named Van Morrison?"  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "Not that I recall."  
  
John said, "Computer, play recording." He held out his hand to Aeryn. "Miss Sun, may I have this dance?"  
  
Before Aeryn realized what was happening, John was leading her in a dance- as much as he could, anyway, given the bulk of the pressure suits and the low gravity. Van Morrison sang:  
  
Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush  
  
Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love  
  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love  
  
Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
  
And I know that the time is just right  
  
And straight into my arms you will run  
  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
  
To make sure that you're never alone  
  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
  
There and then I will make you my own  
  
And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide  
  
One more Moondance with you in the moonlight  
  
On a magic night  
  
La, la, la, la in the moonlight  
  
On a magic night  
  
Can't I just have one more dance with you my love 


	24. Chapter 24

Moya (en route to the Royal Planet).  
  
Jack Crichton's quarters.  
  
John's voice came from the data reader. "I don't know how the Nebari War will end, Dad-I don't even know if we can win it. I just know that I have to go, and help Katie any way I can, even if I can't see her or tell her she's my daughter."  
  
Jack and Katie sat at the small table in his quarters. They had listened to all of John's tapes. They had played them in order, from his very first message, hearing John's awe and wonder to the later messages and the tone of despair. John had made the last of his recordings before joining the Royal Defense Force. The data reader shut off automatically.  
  
Katie sniffed a few times, and Jack pulled her into his arms and comforted her.  
  
'It must have been so hard for him at first,' Jack thought to himself. 'But he not only survived and adjusted, John even thrived here.'  
  
"Daddy sure sounds different on those tapes, Granddad," Katie said.  
  
"Well, I guess they were private thoughts. I don't think your father ever really expected me, or anyone else, to hear them," Jack replied.  
  
"I mean, he sounded different than in his speeches," Katie explained. "I've heard him give speeches to Parliament, to troops, and to the citizens. He sounded a lot more - confident, I guess. Would you like to hear his speeches, Granddad?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Zeuxis (en route to the staging area for the coming battle).  
  
Main Prowler Hangar  
  
Brigadier Sun entered the hangar with General, Lord Crichton, and they looked over the assembled personnel. The human recruits had done very well in the first two phases of their training, but now the most crucial phase began: training flights in Prowlers. Each trainee from Earth had been paired with an experienced Prowler pilot from the Zeuxis - most were Sebaceans, but many were Delvian, former Nebari Resistance members, some Luxans, and even a few Zenitans thrown in. The trainees stood next to their new Prowlers, their excitement clearly showing on their faces.  
  
"Congratulations, you've made it this far. Now, for the hard part - the actual flying. No more classroom theory or simulator training where you can still walk away from the worst crash - this is for real," Brigadier Sun said, and they began their training flights.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Karnore, the Calcivore settlement  
  
Officer Azez and Corporal Set from the Zeuxis stood on guard outside the modest shelter. Inside, Em'Lee and Zhaan were deep in conversation. Zhaan was amazed at how much Em'Lee had grown since the first time they met, Em'Lee was petite. Zhaan assumed she was an adult then, but she was only an adolescent. Em'Lee, now a full-grown adult, was almost as tall as Ka D'Argo. Zhaan shuddered to think what Em'Lee would look like when her calcium reserves were depleted and she went into hunting mode. With that thought, Zhaan was very relieved to be Delvian.  
  
Em'Lee nodded as Zhaan finished explaining the situation. "And you only wish to have four volunteers?" Em'Lee asked in a sweet voice that belied her predatory nature.  
  
"Yes, that should be a sufficient guard detail for Katie - Princess Katralla," the priestess answered.  
  
"Could you possibly take more than four volunteers?" Em'Lee asked. Zhaan was surprised. Before she could inquire further, Em'Lee continued. "When I first arrived here, Karnore was a paradise. There was abundant prey, because the crops were so plentiful. But we have faced many hardships in the past few cycles: after three cycles of drought, our food sources have virtually died out. We will soon face starvation, but not before we hunt each other to extinction. I have seen this happen before, on the asteroid where you found me. I'm sure many of us would volunteer to go with you: it would leave more food here for those who stay and a better chance of survival for those who go," the young Calcivore explained. "Please, please, please," she begged quietly.  
  
Zhaan talked to Em'Lee's people, and was surprised by how many had volunteered - proof of how badly things were going for them. There were far too many to fit on the transport pod, Moya would have to divert from her present course to pick them all up.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Moya - Jack's Quarters  
  
Pilot had found vid recordings of many of General, Lord Crichton's speeches, and played them in chronological order for Jack and Katie. John wore his dress uniform in most of the speeches, unless he was addressing military personnel on the front lines, where he wore is battle dress uniform. Jack grinned as the montage played in front of him, then tried not to laugh too much -Katie was watching the recording intently, and Jack didn't feel like explaining why he was laughing.  
  
General, Lord Crichton addressed the Empire in the middle of the Nebari War: "I know not what course others may take; but as for me, give me liberty, or give me death!"  
  
General, Lord Crichton spoke to Parliament: "You ask, what is our policy? I say it is to wage war by land, sea, air, and space...You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word. It is victory. Victory at all costs - Victory in spite of all terrors - Victory, however long and hard the road may be, for without victory there is no survival... Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties, and so bear ourselves that if the Empire and its Commonwealth last for a thousand cycles, people will still say, 'This was their finest hour.'"  
  
General, Lord Crichton spoke to the troops: "Never give up! Never Surrender!"  
  
Jack couldn't help himself any longer, and burst out laughing.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Zeuxis - Brigadier Sun's conference room.  
  
"Zhaan, I can't believe you brought so many Calcivore volunteers with you - this certainly changes the ground assault plans," Aeryn Sun said to the vidscreen.  
  
The priestess smiled from the vidscreen. "I knew you would be pleased," Zhaan replied.  
  
John paced back and forth, while Aeryn sat at a conference table as they talked to Zhaan on Moya. "Aren't you forgetting one little detail?" he asked, exasperated.  
  
Zhaan looked at John and smiled serenely. "Are you referring to, shall we say, rations?"  
  
"Exactly! When you came up with this plan, Moya laid in a supply of bones, but for four. It's no where near enough to feed almost 100 calcivores." John's worry for Katie and his father was getting the best of him. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"  
  
Aeryn stood up and walked to John, blocking his path. John didn't say anything, just crossed his arms and glared. "Calm down, John. For this plan to work, most of the calcivores don't need to be well-fed, they just need enough food to keep from starving," Aeryn said in a soothing voice. "They'll have all the calcium they need after the attack."  
  
Zhaan jumped in and said "And they have agreed to remain in one of Moya's hangars until we arrive at the staging area--everyone on Moya will be safe. John, don't worry: it will work out all right."  
  
John uncrossed his arms and stood arms akimbo. He looked from Aeryn to Zhaan on the vidscreen, then nodded. "Alright," he said with a strained voice.  
  
Aeryn ended the transmission, and drew John into her arms. "Jack and Katie will be safe, don't worry," she said softly.  
  
John frowned bitterly. "There's a whole empire at stake, but I only care about three people," he confessed, then kissed Aeryn possessively.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Moya, in orbit around the Royal Planet.  
  
D'Argo, Chiana, Rygel, Zhaan, Jack and Katie were on Command, addressing Minister Dregon Carzenova over the vidscreen.  
  
Dregon Carzenova said, "Welcome home, Princess Katralla. It will be good to see you back on the Royal Planet again, Your Highness, although I deeply regret the reason for your early return."  
  
Katie, dressed in her usual white tee shirt and painter's overalls, replied "Thank you, Minister Carzenova, your sympathy is appreciated. But we have much to do in a short period of time if we are to minimize the period of unrest on the Royal Planet. We must also prepare for the final engagement of the Scarran War." Katie spoke with such an air of royal authority that Jack Crichton had trouble believing that this was the same Katie he had taught to fish and ride a bicycle only a few weeks earlier.  
  
Carzenova cleared their transport pods for landing, gave the coordinates and security codes for the secure hangar, then ended the transmission.  
  
After the vidscreen flickered off, Jack turned to Rygel, D'Argo and Zhaan and asked "Do you trust him with the security arrangements?" Like his son, Jack Crichton was primarily concerned for Katie's safety. Katie looked at her grandfather, surprised that he could ask such a question.  
  
Rygel, Moya's resident expert court politics (no matter what the court) answered for Katie. "Yes, we can trust him. Dregon Carzenova is what is euphemistically called a 'cousin to the crown.' He is from one of the Empire's oldest and noblest families. When we first met him, he seemed nothing more than a playboy engaged in one frivolous pursuit after another - but then, he was never asked to do anything more. He, like most people, enlisted in the Royal Defense Force when the Nebari War started. Dregon 'rose to the occasion,' as John would say. The Ministry of Intelligence recruited Carzenova - his quick wit and easy way with people made him quite suitable for intelligence gathering. Without realizing it, people would reveal valuable pieces of information to him. Well, he proved valuable to the Ministry, and now he is the head of the Ministry of Intelligence." Rygel continued his lecture as the group left command and headed for the transport pod.  
  
D'Argo and Zhaan said their good-byes to Katie, Rygel, Jack and their security escort: after the transport pod left, Moya would bring the rest of the Calcivores to the staging area for the ground battle against the Scarrans.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Royal Planet  
  
The Palace  
  
Rygel, Jack Crichton and Katie (accompanied by Em'Lee and Ne'Ra, her two security guards) walked into the Receiving Hall of the Palace. Minister Carzenova and Prime Minister Ham Cintau waited for them. Rygel and Jack both sensed the tension between the two courtiers.  
  
"Empress Katralla, I am so glad to see you in good health," Dregon said - the last time he had seen Katie was just after her rescue from the death camp, and she was barely more than skin and bones.  
  
Prime Minister Cintau interjected "You are being a bit premature, Carzenova - Princess Katralla is not yet eligible for the crown  
  
[ Quotes from Patrick Henry, Winston Churchill, and Galaxy Quest.] 


	25. Chapter 25

The Royal Planet  
  
The Palace  
  
"You are being a bit premature, Carzenova - Princess Katralla is not yet eligible for the crown." Prime Minister Cintau's words seemed to echo through the palace. Katie, Rygel and Jack were not prepared for this greeting. Katie looked at the short, overweight Prime Minister and tried to think of the appropriate response. She couldn't think of any, so she took hold of her grandfathers' hand, then looked to Rygel. She was glad that Granddad and Rygel were here; Katie didn't think she could face this new challenge alone.  
  
Em'Lee and Ne'Ra, both close to seven feet tall, closed ranks around Katie, just in case. Cintau, busy with his visions of unlimited political power, didn't bother to ask who these two imposing figures were.  
  
"We've covered this ground before, Cintau," Carzenova replied with barely repressed anger. "Parliament has no problem with Princess Katralla's upcoming coronation. It is only you who are using 2,000 cycles of tradition to further your own political career!"  
  
Cintau, harumphing, disregarded the truth in Carzenova's statement and even managed to look insulted by it. "The Empire has lasted this long only because of the strict adherence to our laws of succession. Katralla has yet to reach her majority, nor is she wed--." Katie glared at the Prime Minister, and started to speak.  
  
Rygel, sensing that Katie was about to loose her temper, maneuvered his throne sled closer to the Prime Minister. "That's Princess Katralla, to you. And of course she remains unwed - she's merely seven cycles old! But I suppose you'd be willing to take the Princess as a child bride to solidify your power, Prime Minister," Rygel said.  
  
The former Dominar managed to turn Cintau's argument for strict adherence to law against him, and highlight the man's motivations as well. Cintau, however, had no intention of backing down and it showed.  
  
"Gentlemen," Jack Crichton said. "Forgive me for saying so, but this is hardly the homecoming my granddaughter deserves." All eyes were now on Jack Crichton.  
  
"And just who are you?" Cintau asked snidely.  
  
"Well, had you allowed me to perform the introductions," Dregon Carzenova began, "you would have learned that this is Counselor Jack Crichton, Katie's paternal grandfather and her guardian while General, Lord Crichton leads our forces against the Scarrans."  
  
~ * ~  
  
D-Day Minus One  
  
Aboard the Zeuxis; en route to staging area, halfway between the Royal Planet and the Scarran homeworld  
  
Brigadier Sun's Briefing Room  
  
"Greetings, Brigadier Sun, Lord Crichton. I am happy to report that your daughter and her guardians have arrived and are settled in," Minister Carzenova said over the vidscreen. Crichton couldn't shake the feeling that Carzenova wasn't telling him the whole truth, but trusted Carzenova enough to know that Katie was safe.  
  
Carzenova continued: "And the misinformation program has proceeded as planned. The Scarrans think we are devoting all of our resources and manpower to developing wormhole technology in a region of the Uncharted Territories known for its solar activity. The decoy operation there is in full swing. As a result, the Scarrans have pulled closer to their own borders: battle groups are resupplying, transferring personnel, etc. They have no idea what will happen tomorrow. Oh, and incidentally, they recovered your body near a failed wormhole experiment."  
  
"Excellent, Dregon," Crichton said. "Make sure Katie is taken care of, will you?" Carzenova nodded. "We better end this transmission before it shows up on the Scarrans' sensors," and the image of Dregon Carzenova faded from the vidscreen.  
  
Aeryn Sun turned to Crichton and asked "'Misinformation program?' And what does he mean the Scarrans recovered your body?"  
  
Crichton smiled. "That, my dear Ms. Sun, is something I stole from Earth history. We set up fake convoys, decoy military bases with inflatable 'buildings' and 'ships' with beacons inside that send out energy signatures, communications--you name it-and unless you're right on top of it, you'd never know the difference. The Scarran intelligence fell for it hook, line and sinker.  
  
"The Allies in World War II used this tactic and the Axis never suspected the invasion would occur at Normandy Beach. And as for my body-remember right after I was doubled by that brain-sucking maniac, then one of me died?"  
  
Aeryn shuddered, remembering how the "other" John died, saving her. "Yes, but, Stark put yo-his body in the cryo-unit, in case you were injured and needed," Aeryn hesitated.  
  
"Spare parts?" John finished for her. "Yeah, well, Stark sent the cryo-unit to the Royal Planet after I joined the RDF, and we came up with another use for it."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Earth - Maine: Crichton Family vacation home  
  
Jessica and Leslie watched their children play tag in the backyard. Mike was working at his garage, and DK was still at Cape Canaveral. It was early fall, the leaves hadn't changed yet. But as beautiful as the day was, Jessica couldn't be more miserable. "I can't stop thinking about it," she said, finally breaking the silence. "Why did they all have to go?" she exclaimed.  
  
Leslie hugged her twin sister and said, "You know why, Jess."  
  
"No! I know John and Dad went for Katie, but why did Robert have to go, too? As if flying an F-14 isn't dangerous enough, he volunteers for Prowler duty. And the bastard had to be so good, he was assigned to one of the Vipers!" Jessica broke down and cried. "John should have known better than to take Robert from me."  
  
"If it's any consolation, John tried really hard to disqualify Robert. But he was too good-he never made a single mistake in training," Leslie told her sister.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Zeuxis  
  
The Pilot's Briefing Room.  
  
Brigadier Sun, commanding the Peacekeeper forces and General, Lord Crichton of the Royal Defense Force, conducted the briefing. Captain Bialar Crais and Commander Neeri of the Nebari Expeditionary Force were also present. All Prowler, Viper and Marauder pilots were gathered together in the larger briefing room.  
  
John Crichton switched on the holographic display to reveal a three- dimensional map of the staging area: the Scarran home system, and their fleet orbiting the two inhabited planets. The Scarran targets (the battle carriers' and their weapons systems, the Ministry of War, military bases, communications centers, Houses of Parliament, munitions depots, etc.) are highlighted in red.  
  
Brigadier Sun began. "This will be a highly synchronized attack. At every Scarran offensive hold, and at their most strategic defensive positions, we will stage a joint attack: humans, Peacekeepers, Royal Defense Force, and the Nebari Expeditionary Force. And we also have a contingent of calcivores for the ground assault."  
  
John Crichton took over. "The main reason this'll work is the Scarrans won't know how many different forces they'll be up against. The Royal Defense Force and Peacekeeper carriers will arrive at the staging area under hetch power, and begin the first phase of the attack. At each point of attack, human Prowler and Viper pilots will be on point, the first wave of sorties. With sensors emitting Sebacean life form readings, the Scarrans will use just the heat shield to stop us. Then we surprise 'em by not going into heat delirium. Earth pilots: your primary targets are the weapons systems. The Scarrans won't even have them aimed at ya, and you gotta take 'em out. When you do, that's when we open up the wormhole and the NEF pilots will come in and finish off the heat shield and help take out the weapons systems, and that's when our Peacekeeper and RDF friends can come out and play. And Earth pilots: leave any Scarran fighters to the Peacekeeper or RDF pilots to deal with - you just do not have the training or experience yet to take them on.  
  
Engage in a dogfight only if you have no other choice..."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Next Day  
  
The Royal Planet: House of Parliament  
  
Earlier in the morning, Dregon Carzenova had briefed Jack, Katie and Rygel. Immediately after the Empress and Regent were assassinated, several factions jostled for power, with the Prime Minister gaining the most followers. Dregon managed to prevent Cintau from declaring martial law, but it was a victory by a narrow margin. "You're not the Minister of Intelligence for nothing," Jack said, then added "I remember now why the name Cintau sounded so familiar - isn't he the one who wanted to court martial John for refusing to commit genocide to end the Nebari War?"  
  
"The one and the same," Carzenova replied.  
  
Now, Dominar Rygel XVI and Jack Crichton accompanied Katie (Jack always thought of his granddaughter as Katie, never Katralla) down the main aisle of the grand assembly hall. All of the hundreds of members of Parliament were present, resplendent in their white robes of court. All the Lords and Ladies present craned their necks to see Princess Katralla, one of the few to survive a Scarran death camp. All the Lords and Ladies were proud that their princess should survive such a horror, and approved of Katie not covering up the tattoo on her cheek. They did not, however, approve of the odd clothing she wore, even if it was white.  
  
They stopped just before the ornate seat reserved for the Prime Minister, where Ham Cintau sat, looking quite smug. Minister Carzenova stood nearby.  
  
Counselor Jack Crichton looked at the fully assembled Parliament. 'Nothing like baptism under fire,' he thought to himself. To Rygel he whispered, "I wish you'd reconsider, Dominar, and speak to Parliament - you're much better at the diplomacy thing."  
  
"The Royal Planet is very wary of off-worlders, Counselor. And while we are both off-worlders, you are at least a blood relative to the heir to the throne. It's much better for you to address Parliament," Rygel answered.  
  
The Sargent-at-Arms pounded his ceremonial cane on the floor three times and proclaimed in a booming voice: "Hear ye, hear ye, let it be known to all ye presents that this special session of Parliament is now called to order." The Sargent-at-Arms again pounded his cane three times, signaling the assembly to be seated.  
  
Prime Minister Cintau called the session to order, and said: "The sole item on the agenda today is whether or not Princess Katralla is eligible to become Empress. The answer is no. Our laws clearly state that the Empire be ruled by a married couple, not by a child. Furthermore, the future ruling couple must observe the process of government for eighty cycles while in stasis. It has been the case for two thousand cycles. Our Empire has persevered only because of the strength of succession. The government rests."  
  
Jack Crichton took a deep breath. "Prime Minister, Lords and Ladies of Parliament, I do not ask you to turn your backs on two thousand cycles of tradition or the laws of succession. I merely ask you, on the behalf of my granddaughter, to abide by the War Powers Act passed by this very house during the Nebari War. That act acknowledged the special circumstances of wartime - something unknown to this Empire until recently. The War Powers Act allowed Princess Katralla I and Counselor Tyno to ascend to the throne without the required eighty cycles in stasis. Since this law has never been repealed, I ask you to extend its coverage to Katie--I mean, Princess Katralla II."  
  
~ * ~  
  
D-Day - Observation Post in Asteroid Field - Scarran Home System  
  
As planned, the Royal Defense Force made their way under hetch power.  
  
In the observation post, one of the Scarran ranks said "Commandant, the sensors are detecting incoming ships: two Royal Defense Force battle carriers and two Peacekeeper command carriers. They are launching Prowlers, sir."  
  
The commandant, who was ugly even by Scarran standards, replied "Only two of each? Check the life signs. If they're all Sebacean, activate the heat shield. No sense in wasting the pulse cannons on Sebaceans."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Alright, Alpha Squad. This is just a preliminary target. Let's get this done so we can get to the major leagues. You know the drill," Lt. Commander Robert "Howdy" Jones said from his Viper.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Commandant-the enemy Prowlers remain on course-they're unaffected by the heat shield," the Scarran soldier said without looking up from his instrument panel.  
  
"On screen now, ensign!" the commandant barked. "Scan the Prowlers - they must be generating a protective force field. Find where it is so we can disable it."  
  
The ensign transferred the signal to the screen, and exclaimed, "That's not a Prowler!" as a Viper swooped in, moving almost twice as fast as a Prowler.  
  
"Charge the pulse cannon!" the commandant ordered, but it was too late. The Viper took out all of the pulse cannons with its belly turret gun and side guns.  
  
Convinced he could still win the engagement, the commandant gave the order to launch fighters. As the hangar doors opened and the Scarran fighters launched, a wormhole opened. Ten of the Nebari Expeditionary Force's Phantoms, their fast and sleek fighters, exited the wormhole and swiftly destroyed the heat shield.  
  
Finally, the commandant said "Alert High Command," just as a Prowler took out all of the communications systems.  
  
With the heat shield disabled, the Sebacean pilots in the Peacekeeper and RDF forces came forward and engaged the Scarran fighters. The Scarran fighters were outnumbered two to one, and the engagement was over quickly. The human and RDF pilots cheered, the Peacekeeper and Nebari pilots were more reserved.  
  
"Hoo-ya!" Howdy yelled. "Great job, everyone! But that was only one small, preliminary target-we've got plenty more to go. Let's regroup." The Nebari Phantoms returned through the wormhole, and all the Prowlers and Vipers returned to their carriers. 


	26. Chapter 26

D-Day - Staging Area - Zeuxis  
  
"Brigadier Sun, all of the Alliance forces are in place," Lt. Marv announced.  
  
"Thank you, Lt. Marv. Open a comm to all personnel," she replied.  
  
"This is Brigadier Sun, to all personnel. This is it: if we succeed today, this will be the final battle, the end of the Scarran War. Many of you have already engaged in smaller squirmishes en route to this region of space. You can be sure that those were minor compared to what lies before us. The key to our success is the timing: we must all strike at the same moment-not a microt earlier or later. Good luck everyone, and may your god or goddess be with you today."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Approaching Scarra Prime  
  
As the combined Peacekeeper, Royal Defense Force and Nebari Expeditionary Force task force struck their primary targets, the ground assault by the calcivores began. Twenty Marauders, piloted by Delvian Peacekeepers, modified with invisibility shields reverse-engineered from T'Raltixx's device, dropped the calcivores behind enemy lines. Their target: the bunker reserved for the highest-ranking Scarran officers and government officials. The Territorial Alliance was hoping that the expression "cut off the head and the body is helpless" applied to the Scarran war effort.  
  
PK command briefed the calcivores on the Scarran facility. The primary defense was the location itself: the Scarran homeworld, with an average daily temperature of 60 degrees Celcius, effectively barring any Sebaceans from attempting any landing. The next deterrent for other races: the Strategic Weapons Satellite system. The SWS System consisted of a network of satellites orbiting Scarra Prime with automated firing sequences triggered by any craft crossing the sensor horizon without a beacon emitting an identifier code. The codes were changed so often that any beacon captured from a Scarran ship would be out of date by the time Alliance forces discovered the beacon and figured out its true purpose.  
  
The twenty Marauders approached the planet. "Coming within sensor range," Corporal Set said from the lead Marauder. "Activate invisibility shield and increase speed," he ordered the rest of the ships as he made the changes on his own console. "We must off-load quickly-the shield only works for a short time. Decca team, your objective is the SWS power station. Pilko team, your objective is the central computer control center for the SWS. The rest will keep the Scarrans preoccupied while you achieve your objectives."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Earth - Maine: The Crichton Family Vacation Home  
  
Jessica still worried for her husband and brother, but DK managed to distract her with a new project: requesting the release of classified government documents under the Freedom of Information Act. They had turned the kitchen into a makeshift office. Jessica, after getting the run-around from yet another bureaucrat, slammed the phone down. She looked over to DK, who was sending what felt like his thousandth fax. "I can't believe you've been doing this for over a week now! How can you deal with all the red tape?"  
  
DK shrugged his shoulders. "I just put myself in Reni's place," he began. Shortly before he left, John had asked DK to look into the matter on behalf of Officer Reni Toya, the Nebari Peacekeeper who came to Earth to help train the human Prowler pilots. "If I went to another planet, and there were wide-spread stories of a crashed alien ship and descriptions  
  
of bodies that sounded like my species, I'd want to know, too."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Royal Planet - The Royal Family's Private Quarters  
  
While Parliament debated whether or not to extend the War Powers Act to allow Katie to ascend to the throne, the would-be empress and her two guardians waited in the family quarters. Dominar Rygel XVI ate (of course), Councilor Jack Crichton paced back and forth, and Katie amused herself by playing a modified version of hopscotch on the geometric pattern tiled floor. Jack stopped, looked at his chronometer, and said, "What is taking them so long?"  
  
Rygel ate the last morsel of Spam, smacked his lips, and sighed contentedly. "Well, it's been hardly more than an arn. Prime Minister Cintau simply adores the sound of his own voice, so must give an oratory rather than simply answer questions from the Lords and Ladies of Parliament. Minister Carzenova, in rebutting Cintau, will be more succinct, I'm sure," Rygel said reassuringly.  
  
Katie stopped playing hopscotch and went to her grandfather. She realized that Granddad wasn't really upset by the Parliamentary debate, but was worried for his son. "Don't worry, Granddad. Daddy will be OK. He'll beat the Scarrans, then come home and you won't be sad anymore."  
  
Jack scooped Katie into his arms. "I hope you're right, Katie."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Staging Area - D-Day, H-Hour - The RDF and Peacekeeper battle carriers arrived at their destinations under hetch power.  
  
"OK, campers, this is General Crichton," he said from his Prowler. "I'm not going to bore you with a long speech: you know what we're here for, so let's get it done."  
  
The simultaneous assault at the ten Scarran targets began as planned: The Royal Defense Force and Peacekeeper carriers arrived under hetch power, with human Prowler and Viper pilots flying the first wave of sorties. Then, after the weapons systems were disabled, the NEF pilots exited wormholes and took out the heat shields and helped destroy the weapons systems. Finally, Peacekeeper and RDF pilots joined the fight after the destruction of the heat shield was confirmed. Their main mission was to take on any Scarran fighters.  
  
Lt. Commander Robert "Howdy" Jones, piloting one of Talyn's five Vipers, took out two Scarran pulse cannons with his bottom gun turret, and had come about to aim for the heat shield, when the Scarrans launched their fighters. Almost before he knew it, his Viper had been hit by one of the opposing fighters. Disregarding orders and his Viper's impaired capabilities, he engaged the Scarran fighters in a dogfight, but failed to hit his target in the first pass.  
  
As Jones turned to pursue, his wingman and brother-in-law Gen. John Crichton, pointed out three more Scarran fighters behind him. "On your six, Howdy, ya got three bogies!"  
  
"Roger that, Butch!" Howdy replied as he turned as tightly as the Viper would allow, and Jones got behind a Scarran fighter and started a duel. Jones found the necessary range, fired, and ripped into the Scarran fighter fuel tank and right wing with a barrage of fire from his two side guns.  
  
The Scarran fighter flamed, rolled, and exploded. Above, the battle raged as fifty Scarran fighters swarmed around eighteen Prowlers. As Jones roared back up to altitude, he lost track of Crichton, but soon found six Scarran fighters.  
  
Jones tracked the trailing fighter. Despite extensive evasive maneuvers, the Scarran fighter pilot couldn't shake Jones, who fired his belly turret gun twice. One went high, but the other hit the Scarran's missile storage. The Scarran fighter caught on fire and began to dive. As Jones followed his next victim, the other Scarran fighters gained the upper hand and fired at Jones.  
  
From above, two NEF Phantoms spotted Jones's single Viper, obviously in serious trouble. The two Nebari pilots shot down the Scarran fighters.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Scarra Prime  
  
The calcivores disembarked from the Marauders. As planned, Decca team headed for the Strategic Weapons System power station, while Pilko team went to disable the SWS computer control center fifty metras away. The majority of the calcivores, however, remained at the landing site as decoys, and to keep any Scarran troops from going after Pilko and  
  
Decca teams.  
  
They intentionally tripped the motion sensors to draw the Scarran patrol's attention away from the first two teams. The patrol called in for reinforcements. The nearly sixty calcivores charged the enemy full force. But they didn't know about the landmines: the Peacekeeper surviellence reports hadn't mentioned them. Many calcivores in the lead stepped on the powerful chakon oil mines and died instantly, their bodies almost obliterated by the force of the explosions. The resulting shrapnel injured even more. As the invading force neared the heavily armed patrol, they instinctively reacted to the scent of calcium. As one they simultaneously changed from their dormant state, their body spikes extending and the "lightbulbs" on their heads began to glow red. The Scarrans fired upon them, but their weapons were ineffective against the calcivores' natural body armor. The defending soldiers were shocked to see the invaders still advancing, and continued to fire. The remaining calcivores, strengthened by the promise of a calcium-rich meal, pounced on the Scarrans, unaffected by their weapons. Fighting one on one, the calcivores ripped off sections of the Scarrans' exoskeletons and began to feed. Living on a starvation diet on Karnore, and receiving barely more than subsistence rations on Moya, this was the first time in years that they could all feed to satiation.  
  
~ * ~  
  
1 Zeuxis  
  
"All Prowlers have returned, Brigadier," Lt. Marv said, straining to be heard over the other voices in command. "Many are damaged, but all pilots are unharmed. And Capt. Crais reports that all Viper pilots have returned to Talyn."  
  
"And the RDF and NEF forces - how have they fared?" she asked. "All ships have reported in, all their pilots have returned as well. And the ground assault was successful, although at a high casualty rate."  
  
Brigadier Aeryn Sun stepped closer to the lieutenant. In a soft voice that belied her anger, she asked "And what of General Crichton? Has he decided to return from his harebrained Prowler mission, when he was supposed to be on the Zeuxis coordinating the battle with me?"  
  
Lt. Marv swallowed, and said "Yes, Brigadier, he has re-." Before Lt. Marv could finish his answer, Gen, Lord Crichton entered command and swept Aeryn into his arms. Aeryn Sun, not accustomed to public displays of affection (especially in front of her crew), stopped her protest before she even began it when she saw the look of elation on John's face, and kissed him. They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't even notice when all the crew on command broke into applause.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Royal Planet - Palace  
  
Princess Katralla, flanked as always by her two bodyguards, Em'Lee and Ne'Ra, greeted the visitors in her royal receiving room. Dominar Rygel XVI and Councilor Crichton were also present. Minister Carzenova was smiling, and Prime Minister Citau was not, so Katie assumed that Parliament had extended the War Powers Act. Katie tried to remember all of Grandmama's advice on royal behavior, but wasn't sure what to do. She tried her best regal smile, and waited.  
  
"Good news, highness," Dregon Carzenova said as he bowed his head slightly. "Brigadier Sun reports that the final battle is over. The Scarrans have yet to surrender, but it is only a matter of time: all their major weapons systems and communication centers and so on have been destroyed."  
  
"Well, that is good news, Minister Carzenova," Katie said calmly, all the while thinking 'just tell me Daddy is OK, that's all I really want to know.'  
  
"And your father is fine, he will be back at the Royal Planet early tomorrow morning," Carzenova added.  
  
Katie couldn't help herself. When she heard the good news, she squealed in delight and danced around, until Jack Crichton picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Daddy's alright! I told you, Granddad, didn't I?"  
  
"You sure did, Katie!" Jack said. He thought his son had died once before, and didn't think he could bear to loose his son a second time. "I should have listened to you, and not worried so much!"  
  
Cintau looked at the calcivores, full of contempt for them. He looked around the spacious room, and realized he held everyone in it in contempt. The half-breed princess in her bizarre attire, her Hynerian advisor, her alien grandfather, and those barbaric bodyguards. Cintau did not want to proceed, but Carzenova was insistent.  
  
"Your highness, it is my pleasure to inform you that Parliament had voted to extend the War Powers Act…" 


	27. Chapter 27

The Next Day  
  
The Zeuxis - Brigadier Sun's Private Quarters  
  
Aeryn woke up, wrapped in John's arms. `This is how I want to wake up every morning,' she thought to herself as she looked at John, still sleeping. Aeryn leaned over and kissed John lightly on the lips. She was surprised when John returned her chaste kiss with a far more passionate one.  
  
"Good mornin' Sunshine," he said with a devilish grin on his face.  
  
Aeryn, flustered, pulled away and said, "John, you're awake. We need to talk about something that happened yesterday."  
  
John shook his head, reached for Aeryn and replied, "What's to talk about - we won the war."  
  
Aeryn gently swatted John's arms away. That wasn't what she wanted to talk about. "No we haven't, not yet. The Scarrans haven't surrendered."  
  
"That's just a formality. They have virtually no offensive capability--they couldn't beat a group of unarmed Boy Scouts with what they have left," John said. Once again he tried to embrace Aeryn.  
  
"That's not what I meant," she said as she straddled John's legs with her own and pinned his arms to the bed. John grinned wickedly--he couldn't help but recall the first time he had met Officer Aeryn Sun, in a cell aboard Moya and she had done the same thing. "You were supposed to stay here," Aeryn continued, trying not to react to John's smile. "Stay on the Zeuxis and coordinate the dozen different battles with me. Instead, you hijack a Prowler and go right into battle."  
  
Johns smile faded. "Aeryn," he said softly. "I had to look after my brother- in-law. He's a great pilot, but Robert's never been up against Scarrans before. If anything happened to him, I just wouldn't be able to face Jessica or my nieces again."  
  
Aeryn released John and stood up. "Your sister is also a pilot, she knows the risks."  
  
John raised himself up and sat at the edge of the small bed. "Yeah, but she's my baby sister and too damn young to be a widow," he answered, then ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Aeryn stood with her hands on her hips, wearing only her engagement ring. "And what about me? Do you think I'm old enough to be a widow? Oh, wait, I can't be your widow because we aren't married." Aeryn hadn't meant to get sidetracked, but there, she said it. Aeryn found it harder to control her emotions lately, especially where John was concerned, but it was getting even harder in the past few days. The medtech said it was perfectly normal for a woman in her condition, however.  
  
John shot out of bed and stood before Aeryn. "And we are getting married just as soon as Zhaan can perform the ceremony!" John had spent the last monen worrying about the safety of Katie, his father, his future wife, and just about everyone else; but he couldn't be everywhere at the same time to personally watch over everyone. "If you think you're backing out now, using yesterday as an excuse, you can just forget it. You're stuck with me, Ms. Sun." With each sentence, John moved closer to Aeryn, until finally they stood literally nose to nose.  
  
John instantly regretted losing his temper, and silently tried to figure out what  
  
`I'm-so-sorry-please-forgive-me-don't-leave-me' gift would work best with Aeryn: flowers, jewelry, or chocolate. John had decided on collectable firearms when Aeryn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. John picked Aeryn up and carried her back to the bed. "There's no one else I want to be stuck to, John."  
  
"With," John corrected between kisses, and set Aeryn down on the bed as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"John, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
"Later," John said. He was kissing her delicate collarbone now.  
  
"I just wanted to say that--" Aeryn stopped and inhaled sharply as John kissed her, on the scar where Larraq (or rather, the intellent virus inhabiting his body) stabbed her.  
  
Concerned, John stopped instantly and said "I'm so sorry, Aeryn. I didn't mean to hurt you." When John raised his head to look at Aeryn, he was surprised to see that she was smiling. Aeryn was reclining, with her wrists crossed above her head, resting on the pillow.  
  
"You didn't hurt me, John--far from it. You know that Sebaceans are sensitive there--it's because of the peraphoral nerve."  
  
John smiled in relief. "Yeah, but you've never been that sensitive before," he said as he began to trace the scar with his right index finger.  
  
Aeryn closed her eyes and clearly enjoyed the sensation. "Yes, well, Sebacean females become much more sensitive when we're this far along in pregnancy," she managed to say.  
  
John went still, letting the news sink in.  
  
Aeryn opened her eyes. "Please, don't stop what you're doing, John."  
  
John placed his hands on the bed, on either side of Aeryn's head, his fingers getting tangled in her long, black hair. "We're going to have a baby?" he asked. John's voice was barely a whisper. Aeryn nodded, but she was confused by his tone. "And just when were you planning on telling me this?"  
  
"I've been trying to tell you since you woke up. I only found out yesterday myself." Aeryn sat up, supporting herself on her elbows. "You still want children, don't you?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Hell, yeah!" John said, grinning. "I'm glad, but I thought we were going to wait until the war was over to start a family." John caressed Aeryn's stomach, wondering when she would begin to show. "When is the baby due?"  
  
"In about six monens. Actually, the medtech isn't completely sure - she needs more information on human reproduction and gestation. And she wants to know if you're an exception."  
  
John raised an eyebrow. "Exception to what?"  
  
Aeryn grinned. "Well, the contraceptive implants are designed for Sebacean physiology. Not just for the female user, but for the male partner, as well." Aeryn giggled.  
  
"What do you mean?" John wasn't sure where this was going, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Aeryn never giggled--this wasn't a good sign.  
  
"The medtech thinks my implant failed because you're human. You, if not all humans, have a much, much higher sperm count than Sebacean males. All the medtechs--well, the female ones, anyway--are quite curious, and would like for you to provide a sample. And they want to know if all human males are as virile as you," Aeryn managed to say before bursting into laughter.  
  
John blushed and said, "Damn, Aeryn. You make it sound like they want to put me out to stud!"  
  
"They'd have to get past me first!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Moya  
  
The guests had gathered in Pilot's chamber. Lt. Marv and several members of the Zeuxis crew, as well as Captain Bialar Crais (Talyn was in synchronous orbit with Moya). Rygel was talking to Dregon Carzenova. "Good work on that Parliamentary compromise, Carzenova," Rygel said.  
  
"Thank you, Dominar," he said. "Lord and Lady Crichton will advise Empress Katralla II, (thus satisfying 2,000 cycles of tradition of being ruled by a married couple), while Katie studies history and governance until she comes into her majority on her twenty-first birthversary. Then, Katie will become the Empress in action as well as name. I'm also trying to convince Parliament that Katie needn't be in stasis for 80 cycles in fact, her half- human physiology might not withstand it." Dregon paused, "I couldn't have done it without your help, your Eminence," he said-even though Rygel hadn't helped, but Dregon understood the Hynerian's need to be needed and valued.  
  
"Well, of course. Anytime I can be of assistance to the Empire," Rygel said as he puffed up his chest.  
  
D'Argo, DK and John stood in front of Pilot's Console, with John adjusting his tie for the hundredth time. "Pilot, have you located Aeryn yet?" he asked nervously.  
  
Pilot tried to hide his annoyance. The human had asked this question three times in 200 microts. "General Crichton, Brigadier Sun isn't wearing her comm badge. However, the DRD's report that she is in the corridor just outside this chamber, with Chiana, your father and your sisters."  
  
"OK, that's great Pilot, thanks!" The groom-to-be said, but he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
DK couldn't remember seeing John this nervous. Ever. "It might help if you thought of something else," he suggested.  
  
"Like what?" John asked.  
  
"Well, did I tell you that I finally got Reni Toya authorized to see the Roswell crash remains?"  
  
John turned his head and looked at DK. "Get out! So, was it a weather balloon, or a real space ship?" he asked.  
  
DK grinned. "A real ship. A real Nebari ship."  
  
John frowned instantly. "Was it sent to spread the Nebari plague?" he whispered.  
  
"Oh, no!" DK reassured John. Reni was able to read the ships logs. Turns out, it was just a family who saw the writing on the wall, and tried to escape from the Establishment and raise their kids in a free society. Unfortunately, there were no survivors." DK gave John the rest of the details while they waited for Aeryn.  
  
When they had finished talking, Pilot said,"General Crichton, I want to thank you for agreeing to have the ceremony here, so I could attend as well."  
  
"Hey, Pilot, you know Aeryn wouldn't have it any other way," he answered. John fidgeted some more.  
  
"What's wrong, John?" DK, one of his two best men asked (John couldn't choose between DK and D'Argo, so decided to have both of his closest friends in the ceremony.  
  
"I just can't believe it's finally happening," John replied.  
  
D'Argo, wearing his crimson robes (not even Zhaan could persuade him to wear a tux like the rest of the bridal party), uncrossed his arms and said "It's not too late to change your mind and just go with the Luxan bonding tattoos, you know."  
  
John smiled. "Yeah, thanks big guy, but it took me this long to talk Aeryn into a semi- uman wedding ceremony; it's a little too late to change now."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Moya  
  
Corridor outside Pilot's Chamber  
  
Jack Crichton, also wearing a tux, had escorted Aeryn Sun to the door of Pilot's chamber. "Sure you don't want me to walk you down the aisle?" he asked. Aeryn looked beautiful in his wife's wedding dress, passed down for three generations.  
  
Aeryn smiled. "Thank you for offering, Jack, but I prefer to walk by myself. Pilot will be there, and he will" Aeryn paused - she didn't like the idea of being property "Pilot will give me away."  
  
Jessica, usually unflappable, was pacing, mentally going over her checklist. "Oh, no! We forgot something!"  
  
"Yeah, like ordering different dresses for each of us," Chiana muttered to herself. She was honored to be in the wedding party, but she didn't like the human tradition of all the bridesmaids wearing the same dress (even if she did look better in it than either of Crichton's sisters).  
  
Leslie, exhausted after making last minute alterations to Aeryn's wedding dress (as a surgeon, she had the best sewing skills), sighed and said "We've got the bride, the groom, the priest, and the guests. The Scarrans surrendered two days ago, so that's not a worry anymore. We even have a cake-unless Rygel found it already. Whatever we forgot can stay forgotten." 'Like the make-up,' Leslie thought to herself. Aeryn had refused to put on cosmetics, although she had agreed to some lipstick. After the long struggle to persuade Aeryn to let Jessica French-braid her hair, Leslie gave up on the veil.  
  
Jessica was insistent. "No! It's tradition. We need 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and sixpence for her shoe.'"  
  
Chiana looked at Jessica. "Yeah, I don't get that-what's all that for, anyway?" she asked, but no one answered.  
  
Jack walked to his daughter and took her hands in his. "Jessica, we've got it all covered. The dress is the old – your grandmother first wore that in the 1920's. The new is the wedding ring, the borrowed is the pearl necklace you lent Aeryn, and Leslie took care of the six pence. So you can stop worrying."  
  
"Stop worrying? We don't have anything blue!" Jessica's eyes were wide.  
  
"You have met Zhaan, haven't you?" Chiana asked.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Katie, as flower girl, led the procession. Mike and Howdy escorted their wives down the aisle, and Jack escorted Chiana. Aeryn, beautiful in the same gown that John's grandmother, mother and two sisters had worn, walked down the aisle to John.  
  
"Join hands, and we can begin the ceremony," Zhann told the bride and groom. Nervous, John took Aeryn's hands in his own, then pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss. The guests laughed. "Hey, no jumping the gun, John," DK said.  
  
Pa'u Zhotoh Zhaan began the ceremony. "Welcome. May the Goddess bless this place and time that sees two travelers find a common road. East, South, West, North, Above, Below, Past & Future - they form the sphere of the Universe. We are each one of us at the center of that sphere. When two people marry, they meet at that center, and both are changed. Today we gather to join two friends who have chosen to spend their lives together and show us here that love is still able to conquer all obstacles. Would Aeryn Sun and John Crichton please come forward?"  
  
John and Aeryn step towards Zhaan. Zhaan continued, "Do you come freely, of your own love and will?"  
  
Aeryn and John said at the same time, "We do."  
  
Zhaan asked, "Are there any doubts in your minds?"  
  
Again, Aeryn and John replied together: "We have no doubts."  
  
"Can either of you or anyone here give just cause why this union should be put aside? Speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
John, in a stage whisper, said "You're not still mad about the Prowler, are ya Sunshine?"  
  
Zhaan smiled. "Above you are the stars, below you the earth. Like the stars, let your love be free, and full of movement and change. Like the earth, let your love be solid, firm and nourishing. You may now speak your vows to each other."  
  
John and Aeryn turned to each other and recited their vows together. "By seed and root, by bud and stem, by leaf and flower and fruit, by love and life, in the name of all I believe, I take thee to my hand, my heart and my spirit, to desire thee and be desired by thee, at the setting of the sun and the rising of the stars. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people and thy ways as I respect myself. This ring is a token of my promise to be your companion, friend and lover. I offer it to you as I offer you this vow: I will be honest and open with you always; I will strive for your well being and happiness. Whatever life presents to you, it presents to me also." The bride and groom presented each other with wedding rings (Aeryn bought the largest, most obvious ring she could find, just in case they spent any time on Earth).  
  
Zhann poured wine into a chalice and said, "May the Goddess bless you and your life together. You are now husband and wife." 


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Earth, about 14 years later  
  
*****************  
  
2027  
  
Cambridge, Massachusetts  
  
Katie was excited - she was on Earth again! Even riding in the limousine seemed like an adventure. Every cycle, before her birthversary, she was allowed to travel to Earth "incognito" as Katie, not Empress Katralla II. It would be even better if she could have Daddy and Aeryn with her, but they had to remain on the Royal Planet and run it. `Too bad they can't keep on running it,' Katie thought to herself. `They do such a good job, I don't know how I can do even half as well. But I guess I'll find out in two monens, when I turn 21. OK, don't think about it-it's not a death sentence,' she told herself, even though that's exactly what it felt like to her.  
  
Travel to Earth had gotten easier in the last ten years. At first, various Earth governments were afraid of other species - especially Sebaceans. Ironically, it was the Sebacean appearance that worked against them: some governments were afraid that Sebaceans would try to pass for human, for some nefarious purpose. The same governments could never say what EXACTLY, but had enough influence to limit alien travel to Earth for almost four years. Still, what relatively few species that traveled to Earth tended to travel to major cities such as Los Angeles or London, where the residents were too blasé to react to blue skin, tentacles, claws, or fangs.  
  
Katie loved coming to Earth, where she could just be an out-of-town relative, visiting Aunt Jessica and Uncle Howdy in California, or Aunt Leslie and Uncle Mike in Maine, or Uncle DK and Aunt Sarah Jane in Massachusetts. It was the only time she was allowed to travel without a large entourage of attendants and security guards. Well, she did have the Secret Service detail, but they were downright invisible compared to Calcivores.  
  
Assistant Director Watson sat across from Katie. He was promoted out of the field long ago, but always ran Katie's security detail when she came to Earth. When an Empress requests an agent by name, not even the Secret Service can say no. AD Watson asked "What's wrong, Katie? You seem a little sad."  
  
Katie, long used to having very little privacy, thought she had hidden her emotions. "How did you know? Daddy says I have a great poker face," she said, without displaying her annoyance.  
  
Watson smiled. "You do have a great poker face. We passed three pizzerias, two ice cream shops, and a McDonalds, and you didn't ask to stop once."  
  
It was Katie's turn to smile. "A couple of things. Mostly, I miss Granddad. I wish he were still here. This is the first visit to Earth without Granddad," she said quietly. `The doctors on the Royal Planet did all they could, but humans only live for so long,' Katie thought to herself.  
  
"It's only natural you'd miss your Granddad," Watson said, and they rode quietly for awhile.  
  
"What else?" AD Watson prodded.  
  
Katie looked at the man who had guarded her life for a monen each cycle since she first came to Earth. `If I can't trust him, who can I trust?' she asked herself. "I have less than two monens to find a genetically compatible husband. If I don't, I'll lose the throne. Not that I want it so very badly, but I'd hate to see what Ham Cintau would do to the Empire if he comes into power."  
  
Like all good agents, Watson had studied his charge's background. "Cintau? But he's a much more distant relation to your mother's side of the family than Carzenova - wouldn't Dregon be next in line for the throne?"  
  
"Well, that would be the case, if Cintau hadn't tacked on a last-minute amendment to some legislation Daddy and Aeryn wanted to pass Parliament. I won't bore you with all the details, but Daddy wanted to make Parliament stronger, to sort of democratize the Empire. He has a very good plan to make the monarchy a name-only one, but it has to be done in small steps. Daddy hoped it would be done by now, but there's a lot of resistance to change in the Empire. Two thousand cycles of tradition, and all that. Anyway, Prime Minister Cintau will take the throne unless I can find a husband. Which is the real reason I'm on Earth. The Royal doctors have already determined that the poison the Scarrans used on my mother effected my SEBACEAN DNA. Since I am not compatible with Sebaceans, my only hope is to find a human husband. So, I'm here where the humans are."  
  
"Is that why you're visiting DK first? I mean, as a college professor, he'd be able to introduce you to lots of young men." Watson was trying not to laugh.  
  
Katie felt a wave of despair hit her "Oh, goddess! It sounds so pathetic when you say it like that! Massachusetts was Daddy's idea; for some reason he doesn't want me to marry one of the pilot's on Uncle Howdy's base - he's CO of that Top Gun school, you know. And according to Aunt Chiana, I should look for a man with bright red hair, just like Howdy's-but she won't tell me why."  
  
AD Watson laughed. "You know, my oldest son has had a crush on you since you kissed him last year on his birthday. If you could just wait twelve years for Jimmy to turn eighteen, I wouldn't object to his marrying so young."  
  
Katie laughed. "Stop at the next pizzeria, please. I'm going to need plenty of nourishment if I'm to get though this."  
  
"Just make sure to hold the onions. And don't forget to bring one of those little bottles-there's sure to be a busboy or two to kiss, not to mention the pizza chef."  
  
"Marry a pizza chef - now you're onto something! The Royal kitchen just can't do pizzas right!"  
  
*****************  
  
The Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) Campus  
  
Office of Dr. Daniel Knight  
  
DK looked at the videophone in amazement. "John, you know I'd do anything for you, but that's unethical! I can't access student's medical records and screen them for DNA information."  
  
John Crichton scowled from the Royal Planet. He was wearing the traditional white attire of the royal court, and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"Well, why not? Katie can't just go around kissing strange boys! Not when I'm not there to protect her."  
  
Aeryn Sun-Crichton came onto the view screen next to John. She wore her usual outfit of black leather pants and black tank top (she always dressed like that in their private quarters, Aeryn only wore the Royal whites when she appeared in public). "Protect her from what, boys like you?" she said with a smile. "Hello, DK. Ignore John, he's just in overprotective father mode again. He keeps forgetting that Katie can protect herself. I taught her to fight, you know."  
  
DK unconsciously rubbed his sternum. "Yeah, I remember when Katie was practicing her pantak jabs. Look, I'll introduce Katie to some students-" DK seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, "in fact, I'm meeting with one of my advisees just before Katie should arrive, and Erik is ... but I'm not hacking into anyone's medical files. Katie will just have to kiss all the frogs until she finds her prince. And you're just going to have to accept that. She is almost 21, John."  
  
Aeryn looked confused. Why would Katie want to kiss frogs? From what she remembered, frogs looked like miniature Hynerians. She'd have to ask John about it later.  
  
"Yeah, but she's still my baby. Well, one of them, anyway." John smiled, then wrapped his arms around Aeryn.  
  
"You didn't tell him yet, did you?" Aeryn asked, then kissed John.  
  
"No, I thought I'd let you tell him the good news," John said.  
  
"What good news?" DK asked from Earth.  
  
"Oh, please," said a voice from off-screen. "It's been over three cycles since the last child - don't you know the pattern by now, Uncle DK?"  
  
A knowing smile spread across DK's face. "Yeah? Congratulations! When's the baby due?"  
  
"Just under seven monens from now," Aeryn answered, as John called for all their children to join them.  
  
When `Little' Jack appeared on the viewscreen, DK said with amazement, "Hey, Jack! I can't believe how much you've grown since I last saw you!" The thirteen-year-old boy looked exactly like his father, except his hair was the same color as Aeryn's. Jack's younger brothers and sisters ran in behind him: Talyn, ten cycles old; Zhaan, seven cycles; and Daniel, almost four cycles. Like Jack, Talyn had dark hair, like their mother, but Zhaan and Daniel had light brown hair, like their father. As Katie had when she was younger, the younger children wore painters' overalls and t-shirts, while Jack favored the traditional attire of the court. Actually, he favored the uniforms in the Royal Defense Force, but he would have to wait five more cycles before he could join and become a Prowler pilot, just like his mom.  
  
"Hey, Uncle DK" they all said, sometimes more than once. Zhaan, Aeryn's only daughter said rapidly "Uncle DK! Guess what? Mommy's gong to have a baby and I hope it's a girl so I can have another sister besides Katie and when are you and Aunt Sarah Jane gonna have another baby?"  
  
*******************  
  
MIT Campus  
  
Hallway outside the office of Dr. Daniel Knight  
  
Dr. Knight had left a note on his office door, asking Katie to wait inside while he taught a graduate seminar on chaos theory and astrophysics. The Secret Service agents had "swept" the office and determined that there were no threats to the Empress' safety.  
  
Watson said, "You can go right in, Katie. I'll cover this entrance, Greenberg has the back door, and"  
  
"And I'll comm you if anything happens!" Katie said, finishing his sentence for him. Katie entered the familiar office, and sat in DK's oversized black leather chair. While she waited, Katie took out a small compact and removed the make-up covering the death-camp tattoo on her cheek. Like her father, she had decided against having the tattoo removed. Katie wasn't ashamed of her experience there; she only hid the mark when she came to Earth and walked around in public. But here, with Uncle DK, she could be herself.  
  
Katie heard a noise, but it wasn't coming from the door. Instead, it came from the window. Katie knew she should comm. Watson, but somehow she decided against it. Perhaps it was all the noise the young man (and she quickly determined it was a young man, and quite a good-looking one, at that) had made as he came in through the window: a real burglar would have been much quieter.  
  
"You have an interesting way of entering offices. Have you come to steal the computers?" Katie asked, and sounded harsher than she intended.  
  
The intruder stopped in his tracks. "Sorry, I didn't see you at first - your clothes blend in to the chair, like a chameleon or something." The young man laughed. "Hi, my name's Erik, who are you?" He tried to get a better look at the girl, but her face was hidden by shadows.  
  
"I'm someone Dr. Knight invited in, you apparently are not," Katie replied, feeling an inordinate amount of annoyance with the man. The way his hair shone in the sunlight and the way his face dimpled up when he smiled. And the way his eyes twinkled when he laughed. It was very annoying. Something about him made Katie stir inside and it put her on edge. Katie stood up, stepped into the middle of the spacious office, and put her hands on her hips. "Why the frell have you broken into Dr. Knight's office?" she demanded.  
  
Erik's smile evaporated when he saw Katie in the light. She would have been beautiful, if it weren't for the outfit, and that  
  
tattoo, he thought. "Oh, God, you're one of those," he said with audible disgust.  
  
Katie was stunned. She was so used to being treated with respect, if not reverence on the Royal Planet, that when she came to  
  
Earth she always appreciated the novelty of being treated just like everyone else. But this was the first time anyone had shown outright dislike towards her. Boys and men had flirted with her, shown an interest in her; or just been friendly to her. But this -dislike was too mild--this loathing was completely new.  
  
"One of those-what?" She asked, bewildered.  
  
Erik shook his head. "A PK wanna-be. You wear the black leather and the boots, you use the slang, and you try to act intimidating because you think the Peacekeepers are cool. But I have never seen anyone sink to the depths that you have, with that fake tattoo. How anyone could mock all of the Sebaceans who died in the Scarran camps-"  
  
He couldn't complete the sentence, because by this time, Katie was so angry that she gave the frelling idiot (as she now regarded the man) did a roundhouse kick, quickly followed by a mild pantak jab. Katie remembered that humans were very susceptible to them, and didn't want to knock the frelling idiot unconscious. He landed on the floor, sucking wind. Katie straddled his legs so he couldn't escape, pinned both of his hands in one of hers, and placed her other forearm against his throat.  
  
"Now, I don't know what the frell you're talking about, but it sounds like you have dren-for-brains. I'm not a Peacekeeper, but I am Sebacean, and I didn't fake any frelling tattoo-I got it the old-fashioned way. Now tell me what you're doing in Uncle DK's office, or I'll throw your eema back out the window you came in!" As she spoke, the frelling idiot's eyes widened in recognition. When he tried to speak, he only made a gurgling noise; Katie released the pressure on his throat.  
  
Erik lifted his head from the floor. "Did you say `Uncle DK?' Oh, God! That means you're Katie Crichton!" Erik let his head drop to the floor, with a thud.  
  
Katie furrowed her brow. "You know who I am?" she asked as she stood up, and offered a hand to the prone Erik.  
  
"Yeah, I wrote a paper about the first ten years of your parent's reign for my `Alien Cultures' class," he said sheepishly. "I think it's great that you abolished slavery," he sad quickly. Erik was standing now, but could only stare at the floor; he was too embarrassed to look up.  
  
"So, why did you break into Uncle DK's office?" Katie asked.  
  
Glad to have another topic of conversation, Erik said "Uh, well, I'm one of his grad assistants, and the closet they call my office is on the floor above, so I usually just use the fire escape when I need to talk to Dr. Knight. You see, I was going to ask him to write a recommendation because I'm applying for a Fulbright Scholarship to the Academy of Science on the Royal Planet. Well, of course you know where the Academy of Science is since you established it to honor your grandfather Jack Crichton and why am I telling you things you already know? Anyway, I just wanted to go because it's such a great program and who wouldn't want to go and they're so far ahead of MIT and I just want to see the stars. And I really wish I could shut up now but I can't seem to stop babbling. Maybe if you hit me again-what's that bottle for?"  
  
Katie smiled. "There's a ritual on my planet that I'd like to perform with you."  
  
*******************  
  
DK saw the Secret Service agent in the hallway. "The Empress is waiting in your office, Dr. Knight.  
  
"Thanks, Watson."  
  
DK opened the door to find Katie and Erik in an embrace. When they finally came up for air, Erik asked, "Is it supposed to taste sweet like that?"  
  
Katie smiled and answered, "Yes, exactly like that."  
  
DK laughed and said, "Hey, Katie! I guess your Dad will be happy to know that you didn't have to kiss a lot of frogs before you found your prince.  
  
"Why would I want to kiss frogs, Uncle DK? They look like Hynerians!" 


End file.
